You know? Sari is my America's Suiteheart
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What happen if Sari is fall in love with Malaysian guy which he is a superstar? Optimus Prime/Sari/OC, Prowl/Bumblebee.
1. Give you hell,Beautiful,Miss Independent

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 1_

_Give you hell, Beautiful, Miss Independent._

* * *

_Scene 1: Give You Hell._

* * *

His handphone is ringing loudly, playing one song. There is one guy switches off that handphone and wake up slowly, It's 3.00 P.M. He made a big smile, looks delight.  
"Whoa...what a beautiful evening..."  
He takes a bath, wearing new clothes and gets some snacks to fill him up. Takes one black bag, he walking out from his home and walking downstairs. After he arrives at the ground floor, he looks toward some of his friends which they're still working as a waiter in the restaurant.  
His name is Freedom, his full name is Freedom Catchous. He's 21 years old, studying in Detroit International College for second year of Diploma in Performance Art Course. Actually, he's not an American. He's a Malaysian. He was born in Malaysia, but when he was 10, he adopted by one couple of husband and wife (they're American) as he is come from poor family. After he taken away to United States, he looks like another American teens. Loves music, studying in high school, having fun... but they're don't know that Freedom is a Malaysian guy. Whatever!  
Back to the scene. Freedom is walking from one place to the one place to look after the surrounding. He likes to search the ideas as he likes writing the lyrics and making the music... he bringing along his acustic guitar, singing one song.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

"Hey, Free!" screamed someone.  
"Hey, pal!" replied Freedom.  
There are four pals, Freedom's friend. All of them are studying in same college but in different courses.  
They're Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia, they're from Malaysia too, really pure Malaysian.  
"Hey, pal! Do you have any instrument that I've asked for?" asked Freedom.  
"Sure," replied Amir. He take out his harmonica and blow it..  
"Don't forget this," said Ah Chong, playing with his flute.  
"Me too!" said Raju, playing with his mini drum.  
"And...I have it too," said Tricia, playing with her maracass.  
"Okay, music time!" screamed Freedom. They're walking together.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

Meanwhile...  
There is one yellow car is rolling out around the city. Sari looks enjoyed with this trip.  
Suddenly, that car stops at the zebra-crossing.  
"Bumblebee, what happen?" asked Sari.  
"Duh...someone's crossing," replied the bee.  
Both of them are see these five human crossing the road and singing along the road.  
Freedom who looks excited to see Sari through that car mirror, singing toward her.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell_

"I think that he's crazy, Sari," said Bumblebee.  
The Autogirl looks happier.  
"Err...Sari. What are you thinking?"  
"Bumblebee, get after that guy, hurry!"  
"What?"  
That car speeding faster to the right and moving faster.  
Meanwhile, that humans are walking together and singing...

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

That car stops there, transforming into the robot mode. Bumblebee and Sari are looking after that musicians and want to know about them.  
"Where are you want to go?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I want to find that guy. He's such a good voice," replied Sari.  
"Yeah.. you likes music, right?"

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Then, all the musicians are standing at the one wide place where all the buskers made the performance. Freedom singing that song while his friends are playing the musical instruments.

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

At the same time...  
"Bumblebee, I think we're lost," said Sari.  
"Oh...we're missed!" sighed the bee.  
They're keep finding that guy so they can hear that song.  
Back to the previous scene, these musicians have a lots of listeners and they're want to sing together..  
"All of you, sing along with us!" screamed Freedom.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Then, Freedom starts singing...

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

All of the listeners clapping their hands, enjoying of that performances.  
"Thank you.." said Freedom.  
A few moments later, Bumblebee and Sari are arrive at that place where Freedom and his friends made the performance. However, they're see all the human walking home.  
"Where are you going? What happen?" asked Sari.  
"Hey, you're missed of one best performances! Do you know that guy is singing one song...whoa! He;s so cool!" That human lefting them at all.  
They're rushing toward that place and...  
"Oh, no! We're missed him again," sighed the Autogirl.  
"Maybe he will singing here next time," said Bumblebee.  
"But when? He is so talented singer.."  
"Hey, Sari! What is that?"

Both of them are looking toward one thing that placed on the floor.  
"What is that, Sari?" asked the bee.  
"This is a badanna. The human hair accessory," replied Sari.  
"What a cool pattern it is,"  
"Hey, you see that words on that thing?"  
"You mean what? Made in China?"  
"Not that. But this word," She looked over it. "Freedom,"  
"Freedom?"  
"Maybe it belong to someone,"  
"Let's go home. We need to tell the others,"  
Bumblebee transform into the car and take Sari away from that place to go home.

* * *

A few moments later...  
That car arrives at the Autobot headquarters, transforms into the robot mode. Sari running toward the others and showing that badanna to them.  
"See what I've got," said Sari.  
"What is that you hold for?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Someone's badanna, I want to give it back to its owner,"  
"But you know who the owner of it?" asked Prowl.  
"No, but we can find the owner based the clue on it," replied the Autogirl.  
"A clue?" Everyone shocked.  
"This badanna shows that it belong with someone who the name is 'Freedom'." said her again.  
"Freedom? What the nice name," said Optimus Prime.  
"What we would to do now?" Everyone thinking something.

* * *

That night,  
Sari is looking after that badanna, then she snifting it deeply and looks asleep.

**Sari's P.O.V  
Who is this thing's owner, yeah? I think the owner is a guy...  
I think that guy who singing at the road is that owner... Maybe...  
He is so handsome... Freedom... what the nice name...**

"Are you still looking after that thing, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..." The Autogirl sighed for a while. "Who is that badanna's owner? I want to return it to its owner as soon as possible,"  
"I think you're learning something,"  
"Learning of what?"  
"Honesty,"  
"I know it,"  
"That's okay, Sari. From tomorrow, we'll find the owner of that thing..."  
"Tomorrow? Allright,"  
"We can do it altogether.." whispered the Autobot leader, then he kissing the Autogirl.

* * *

At the same time... In Freedom's room.  
Freedom is opening his closet to find something.  
"Hey, what are you make a messy here?" asked Amir.  
"I want to find my badanna. Do you see it?" asked Freedom.  
"Have you put it in the washing machine?"  
"No.. The last moment I saw my badanna, when we're made the performances. After we return home, it's gone,"  
"Maybe you missed it somewhere,"  
"Amir! You know that badanna is my identity. The text on it written 'Freedom' prove it. If someone found it and wearing it.... oh, no! I'll be doomed!"  
"Freedom, what happen to you?" asked Ah Chong and Raju, entering his room.  
"Our friend has a trouble. He lost his identity," replied Amir.  
"Hey, is that a big problem for you, Freedom?" asked Raju.  
"Yeah, you need to make a change," said Ah Chong.  
"You're not understand! I've lost of my badanna!" said Freedom.  
"Did you say, he lost his identity?" asked Raju.  
"But he mention it!" said Amir.  
"That's okay, Free. You must take calm. Pull your breath deeply and releases it slowly."  
Freedom following what do they ask for.  
"Now, what do you feel?" asked Amir.  
"I'm okay, pal. Thanks," replied Freedom.  
"Get your sleep now, Free-boy! You have lots of task to do," said Raju, then the three of them walking out from his room.  
Freedom laying slowly on his bed.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Huh... How much long that I must take this? I've pretending to be calm because I don't want them worrying about me. I hope someone who take my badanna away, please...give it back to me...**

* * *

Scene 2: Beautiful.

* * *

At the next day...  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari are in their way to find that badanna's owner so they can return it to him/her soon. They're finding anywhere, but there is no result found, looks upset due of that statement, they're sitting on the stairs to release their tensioness.  
"We cannot find its owner! We don't know who is him," said Bumblebee.  
"Please don't say like that. We can find him one day. I swear," said Sari.  
"Swear? At last, you're get useless swear,"  
Prowl looks watching something.  
"What do you looking for, Prowl?" asked the bee.  
"Look at that guy," replied Prowl, his finger showing toward one guy who wants to find something with his friends.  
"So, what is the relation between that guy and this problem?"  
"I think that guy is searching his missing badanna,"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Just look over him carefully,"  
"Okay, now I'm understand..."  
Meanwhile, Freedom and Amir are walking somewhere to find after Freedom's badanna.  
"Free, I guess you buy the new one. That's useless you're crying over the splited milk," said Amir.  
"That's easy to talk! You think replacing my loved badanna with others can solve this problem?" replied Freedom angrily.  
"Free, I'm just suggesting. Not give a decision,"  
"Please, Amir. Don't make any terrible dicision like this,"  
"Now, I know that you're so sensitive," Amir walking away from his friends.  
"Hey, Amir! Wait!" screamed Freedom, running after that guy.  
Back to the Autobots.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, look at them," said Sari suddenly.  
"Them? They're almost lefting that place!" screamed the bee.  
That two Autobots are transform into their vehicle mode and take the Autogirl and finding after Freedom.

At the one place in Detroit city...  
Freedom and Amir are standing in front of one gazebo.  
"Amir, why do you bring me here? I'm not hungry!" asked Freedom.  
"I'm forgot to tell you that the manager of this gazebo is searching after the half-time singer of this place. You're talented, Free. So, I bring you here," replied Amir.  
"But... I..."  
"Free, expressing yourself with the music. You're so good in music, Not like us,"  
"Allright. But if that manager don't like me, please don't blame me after this,"  
"Okay, I promise,"  
Both of them walking in to that gazebo. After that, the yellow car and the black motorcycle arrive at that place, transforming into the robot mode.  
"That guy is walking in this place," said Prowl.  
"What is that place, Sari? Is this a camp?" asked Bumblebee.  
"This is a gazebo. The open-air restaurant," replied Sari.  
"So why does we want to find that guy in this place?"  
Then, the ninja-bot walking silently in that gazebo to look after Freedom.  
Meanwhile, Freedom is interviewed by the manager of that gazebo.  
"Do you have any experience in music?" asked the manager.  
"I have an experience for 3 years," replied Feedom.  
"What else you can do besides singing on the stage?"  
"I'm not just singing, I'm also dancing, acting, or make some unique performances,"  
"What do you mean with 'unique performances'?"  
"I mean..."  
Without noticing something, Prowl is behind him, sticking on the celling. That guy is nervous now.  
"I can talking with the audience and entertaining them!" said Freedom suddenly.  
"Okay.." That manager is thinking something. "From today, you're working here,"

"Oh..thanks, God for give this chance to me.." said Freedom.  
"But I want to ask you, are you still studying?" asked the manager.  
"I'm studying at in Detroit International College for second year of Diploma in Performance Art Course."  
"That's okay,"  
Freedom walking out from that room and Prowl is walking after him (but Freedom don't noticing him)  
"See, Free! You're working here, right?" asked Amir.  
"Amir, you're so good! I don't know how am I want to say, thank you," said Freedom.  
"That's okay,"  
Meanwhile, Prowl is rushing toward Bumblebee and Sari.  
"Now, what is that result?" asked the bee.  
"That guy is working here as the singer soon," replied the ninja-bot.  
"That guy? Singing here?" The Autogirl suddenly running toward that gazebo to find Freedom.  
"Sari, wait!" Bumblebee and Prowl running after her.  
When Sari is running in that place, she knocking Freedom accidently.  
"Hey, you girl!" said Freedom angrily.  
"I'm sorry. This is just an accident," said Sari, trying to calm him down.  
"What do you say? Sorry? You're make me worst today!"  
His temper decreases slowly when he looking something. That two Autobots arrive there.  
"Hey, what is that?" asked Freedom.  
"A badanna. It belongs to someone named Freedom," replied Sari honestly.  
"Oh..Freedom...". "What? Do you say FREEDOM? Are you stealing mine?" Freedom almost to hit Sari but Prowl trying to calm him down.  
"Wait here. Actually ,she don't stealing yours," said Prowl.  
"You say what? How do you want to depend after me. I've never notices you!" Freedom almost in his temper.  
"Freedom?" asked Sari, returning that badanna to Freedom.  
"You, girl.... I 'm forgive you..." replied Freedom. Then, he starts singing...

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

"That girl make me stay? What do you mean?" asked Sari, shocked.  
"I love you, girl," whispered Freedom then he kissing the Autogirl.  
Bumblebee and Prowl just looking them.

_I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun_

"So, your name is Freedom?" asked Sari.  
"Yes, Freedom Catchous." replied Freedom. "What's your name?"  
"Sari,".  
"Your full name?".  
"Sari Sumdac,"  
"Nice name, girl. I'm glad to meet you,"

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Prowl planning something..  
"Prowl, let's get out from here," whispered the bee.

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

"Did you say, I'm beautiful?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Yeah, what else that I want to say?" asked Freedom.

_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

"Can you swearing something?" asked him.  
"Swear?" The Autogirl confused.  
"Swear that you never wanna see me cry and you never wanna tell a lie,"  
"I swear I never wanna see you cry and I never wanna tell a lie,"  
"Good girl,"

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful_

Suddenly...  
"Excuse me," said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, what do you want to say?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I..."  
Then, Prowl saying something.....

_Bumblebee told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'mma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless (otless) bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull any way ya got my love  
'Cause your beautiful (okay??)_

"Hey, Prowl! Actually, I should say like that!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"I think you're right...err..." said Freedom.  
"Prowl," The ninja-bot tell him his name.  
"Yeah, Prowl!"  
"Now, what do you want to say?" asked Sari.

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you _

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful) _

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful_

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

"I think how much long he want to sing..." sighed the bee.  
"Come on, Bumblebee. He want to hang out with me, right, Freedom?" said Sari happily.  
"Yeah, girl. You can call me Free if you want," said the Free-boy (Freedom).

_Where'd you come from you're outta this world  
To me (ohh ohh)  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee)(ohh ohh)_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)_

Amir running toward them and..." Free, that manager is calling you now."  
"Okay, I'm coming in five minutes," replied that free-boy.  
"Well, we're seperated once again..." sighed the Autogirl.  
"Don't say like that..." persuaded Freedom.

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

Freedom running in to that gazebo to meet with his manager.  
"Okay, Sari. Our job are done. Let's go," said Bumblebee.  
The two of them transform into the vehicle mode and take her away.

* * *

Scene 3: Miss Independent.

* * *

That night, Sari is finding after some clothes to wear at the gazebo tonight as she want to see Freedom's performance there. Bumblebee and Bulkhead entering her room without her permission accidently.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Shameless bot!" screamed the Autogirl.  
"Sorry...sorry...I'm not mean to disturb you but..." said the bee.  
"What are you want to go with this clothes?" asked the bulky.  
"Actually, I wanna to see Freedom," replied Sari.  
"Freedom? Is that the words about humanity?"

"Actually, Freedom is a human," said Bumblebee.  
"Oh...that's bad." sighed Bulkhead.  
A few moments later, Sari finally gets her new clothes to wear it on so she can see that performances soon.  
"What the beautiful are you, Sari. Where are you want to go?" said Optimus Prime.  
"I want to see after Freedom," replied Sari.  
"Freedom? Do you find that badanna owner?"  
"Yes, I found him. His name is Freedom Catchous,"  
"Did you mean that guy who wants to make a fuss with his music?" asked Ratchet.  
"Not like that. Actually, he want to made the performance at that gazebo for the first time,"  
"Hey, guys! It seems we have a new activity tonight. Let's having a open concert today," said Bumblebee.  
"So, all of you want to see the Freedom performance?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Yeah!" replied all of them.  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!"  
Then, they're transform into the vehicle mode and move away to the gazebo to see the first time Freedom's performances there.

* * *

15 minutes later...  
They're arrive at that place, transform into the robot mode.  
"Where actually that performance held?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"In that gazebo," replied Sari.  
"Concert in the tent? With the open-air?" said Ratchet.  
"Actually, we can get two things. One, fresh air. Two, best performances," said Prowl.  
"So, are you ready for the music?" asked Bumblebee, joyfully.  
All of them walking in that gazebo and gets their place.

"So, where is him?" asked Optimus Prime once again.  
Then, all audiences there clapping their hands when Freedom walking into the stage.  
"Actually, there is him," whispered Sari.  
"What a nice guy,"

"Thank you for all audience for come here and watching my first performance. Actually, I have a small experience in music when I was singing along the road at the evening and my friends, Amir invited me to work here so I'm glad to meet you as a singer of this place. Thank you, pal,"  
All audience clapping hands to Amir and the others who they're also come there.  
"Also...I have meet the one girl. She is so sweet and so cute. She is beautiful more than meet the eye!"  
Everyone laughing for a while.  
"She is very beautiful. When our first time we're meet, she is bringing something, want to give my thing back. My lost badanna,"  
"Today, I want to dedicate this song for all ladies who they're live independently especially...this girl..."  
Freedom mutes for a while before he says... "Her name is Sari Sumdac,".

The Autogirl shocked when Freedom mentioned her name.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Freedom say my name? Why me?  
There are another girl that he can choose. But why he choose me?**

The music is starts. Freedom starts to dance and singing one song.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
And I can't figure it out  
It's something about her.  
Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
And I can't figure it out  
It's somethin about her  
Cuz she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss do what a boss  
Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
That's the kinda girl I need_

"Hey, he is talented singer, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah...very talented," replied the Autogirl.

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own things that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent_

"Hey, Free-boy! Keep that music on!" screamed Raju.  
Ah Chong beats his head and..."Can you keep your mouth down?"  
"Hey, pal! Don't arguing here. We want to see Freedom, right?" asked Tricia.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_Ooh there's somethin about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
It's somethin about her  
Somethin oh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it she got it  
No doubt, it's somethin about her  
Cuz she work like a boss play like a boss  
Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off  
And the bills are paid on time yeah  
She made for a boss only a boss  
Anything less she tellin them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own things that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent_

"Now, is that Freedom that you liked for, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.. I hope you like him too," replied Sari.  
"How could you talk to me like that?"  
"Don't worry. I got it,"

_Her favorite thing to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She gon steal ma heart aint no doubt about it  
Girl you are everything I need, said you are everything I need_

"Prowl, are you like this performances too?" asked Ratchet.  
"I like for it music," replied Prowl.  
"That's good if you influenced by Bumblebee! He had control your mind!"

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own things that's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent_

_Miss Independent  
That's why I love her_

All the audiences clapping their hands. Freedom walking down to the stage to meet Sari.  
"Hey, girl! You're come at last. Since when?" said Freedom.  
"Before you singing," replied Sari.  
"That's good. See, how about my performance?"  
"Yeah...you're talented,"  
"So?"  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
Freedom laughing. "I'm sorry, girl. I'm not a super-star,"  
"Free!"  
"Not like that. I'm just kidding,"

"Freedom, come here!" said Amir.  
When the free-boy running toward them...  
"Freedom, I can't believe that you're chosen to perform at this gazebo. As we want to say 'congratulations', we decide to made a holiday at the beach. Do you want to go?" said Tricia.  
"Sure, pal. Moreover, I'm really like to wash out my mind there," said Freedom.  
At the same time, Sari walking toward them and...  
"Hey, pal! I want to introduce you to our new friend. Sari Sumdac," said Freedom again, introducing the Autogirl to his friends.  
"Hi, my name is Sari. Nice to meet you," said the Autogirl.  
"Nice to meet you, Sari. My name is Tricia," said Tricia.  
"I am Ah Chong. You can call me Chong. And this is Raju. You can call him Drum!" said Ah Chong.  
"Chong, how could you say like that to our new friend!" said Raju.  
"I'm sorry, actually I'm was kidding,"  
"Now, are you want to go for a holiday with us?" asked Amir.

Meanwhile...  
"Prime, what are you thinking for?" asked Prowl.  
"Nothing," replied Optimus Prime.  
That ninja-bot walking toward Bumblebee and...  
"What happen to Prime?" asked the bee.  
"I don't know. But he is in dilemma," replied Prowl.  
"Please don't tell me that something will happen to him next," said Ratchet.  
"What...what happen?" asked Bulkhead.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Now, I feel something to me and Sari. She had meet Freedom and she become closer with him.  
Does she'll have a boyfriend? I can't take this if she really decides it!  
Sari, please tell me that you're still love me....**

"Optimus?" said Sari suddenly.  
"Sari, I want to ask you something," said Optimus Prime.  
"For what?"  
"Are you still loving me?"  
"Why do you talk to me like that? I'm still loving you,"  
"Really?"  
"Really. I swear,"  
Both of them are kissing together.  
"Remember of this thing. I love you," said Optimus Prime passionately.  
"Optimus, do you want to go for a summer holiday with me and my new friends?" asked the Autogirl.  
"With them? You mean, you and...Freedom?"

**A/N: When their summer vacation start, one thing will happen to Sari. What happen next? Get ready for the next chapter.**

**So, what about the reviews?**


	2. Lucky, Summer Love, Lips of an angel

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 2_

_Lucky, Summer love, Lips of an Angel._

* * *

_Scene 1: Lucky_

* * *

One week later...  
All the Autobots are ready for their long holiday at one tourism place, far away from Detroit city. They're waiting for...  
"Did we say that we want to go for a holiday for two weeks?" said Bumblebee.  
"Not for long. This is because we accept Freedom's offer to go for a holiday there," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Please don't tell me that we must let ourselves in enjoyable situation," said Ratchet.  
"If you don't want to go there, you can stay here and take care after our home for two weeks. That's sucks!" said the bee.  
"But where is Sari? Does she following after them?" asked Bulkhead, makes them shocked.  
"No wonder we wait for her for two hours, she still not come here. Actually, she is already following them," said the Autobot leader.  
"I think they're arrive there," said Prowl.  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!"  
They're transform into the vehicle mode and move out from their home to go for a holiday.

3 hours later...  
They're finally arrive at that place that they're go for a holiday. They're stop at one wide parking lot and transform into the robot mode.  
"Hey, Sari! Where are you?" screamed Bumblebee.  
Prowl beating his head and... "Shame yourself! You should know that we're in strange place,"  
"Oh, mean! How could you talk like that!"  
Suddenly, there is one call from Sari. Bumblebee says... "Hey, Sari! Where are you right now?"  
"Bumblebee, actually my new friends and I are already arrive here," replied the Autogirl.  
"Where are you now? We're at the parking lot not far from one building... with full of colourful lights (He mention as a hotel),"  
"Actually, we're in there,"  
The transmission ended.  
"Guys! I think Sari and her new friend are in one building in front of us," said the bee.  
"Are they entering that glorious building there? I think they're too much," said Ratchet.  
They're walking in to that hotal. Sari running toward them.  
"Hey, Autobots! I'm glad you're here," said the Autogirl.  
"Why do you not tell us that you're following them?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Tell them? I want to make a suprise,"  
"Suprise? That's cool!" said Bumblebee.  
"So, where are they?"  
Freedom and his friends are walking towatd them.  
"Hey, Sari! Are you really want them go for a holiday too?" asked Freedom.  
"Why do you talk to us like that? Are you hate us?" The bee looks shocked.  
"No. But I want to tell you that we've made a booking for six of us. Otherwise for you,"  
"Well.. we must go back home," All of them are frusted.  
"Don't go yet! Actually, I've asked them for booking one huge room for all of you," begged Sari, to persuade them for not going home.  
"One huge room?" All of them shocked.  
"But does it have complete facilities?" asked Prowl.  
"Of course yes.." replied Sari.  
"Hey, Sari! Let's go for our next activity," said Raju.  
"Okay, I'm coming,"  
"You're coming after them for what?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"For summer picnic. Do you want to follow us?" replied the Autogirl.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get the holiday!"  
All of them are rushing to the beach.

12.30 P.M.  
The Autobots, Sari, Freedom and his friends are looking over the blue sea and get their lunch.  
"After this, we want to get a cruise to that summer isle. Do you want it?" asked Freedom.  
"Sure. But are they too expensive?" replied Sari, looks puzzled.  
"Not too much. It's affordable."  
"Especially for the beautiful like you," whispered Freedom, then he kissing Sari.  
"Free.."  
Meanwhile..  
"Hey, guys! What these package do we want to choose? Summer Package A, Summer Package B, or Summer Package C?" asked Bumblebee, holding one broshure.  
"I think we don't choose either of them," said Ratchet,  
"Why?"  
"Because it's too bad for us to purchase that worst thing like that!"  
"Ratchet is right, Bumblebee. We don't need that package like that. Just following after them and we can enjoy ourselves with them," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, right..." sighed the bee.  
"But that's better if there is one summer package involving nature trekking," said Prowl.  
"If I have summer package involving arts... that's bad," said Bulkhead.

"Sari, please come here. I've something to talk with you," said Optimus Prime toward them.  
"Okay, Sari. I think that robots are need you," said Amir.  
"Yeah, you'll know what are their needs..." said Ah Chong.  
The Autogirl is running toward the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus, why do you calling me?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I ...uh...I want to tell you something...but..."  
"But you don't want to tell me here, right?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I think you want to tell me something...something is too big to tell about,"  
"Allright... Where are we should to go?"  
All of them are get their trip with one boat. While the other Autobots are get their place, also Freedom and his friends, Optimus Prime and Sari are standing against one side of that boat.  
"What do you want to tell me, Optimus?" asked the Autogirl.

"Sari, I want to explain something...Are you and Freedom...are couples?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Couples? No, we are just friends,"  
"Really? Both of you are friends?"  
"Just friends..."  
"Now, I'm relieved.." Optimus Prime softly kissing her and the Autogirl replying him too.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
I think Optimus is worrying about me. Yeah, I'm closer with my new friends, especially Freedom. But does Optimus...**

"Sari?" said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"Yeah..." replied the Autogirl, she is wake up now.  
Then, Optimus Prime saying something..

_Do you hear me?  
i'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying_

"You're trying for what?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing..." replied Optimus Prime.  
The Autogirl replying..

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

They're giggling together before they're continuing...

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oh..._

"See, you love me right?" said Optimus Prime.  
"Did I say that?" replied Sari.  
"Now, eveything is revealed."  
"You too, Optimus..."

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

Then, Optimus Prime kissing Sari softly and whispers.. " I love you, baby,"  
"Baby? Do you calling me, 'Sari'?"  
"Oh..I've a bad dream!"

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

"What a romantic trip we are, Optimus," said the Autogirl.  
"So, what else do you want?" asked Optimus Prime once again.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

While Sari is enjoying of the cool sea breeze, Optimus Prime carefully holding one flower with his two fingers and put it slowly in her hair.  
"Now, you're look pretty with that," said Optimus Prime, kissing her softly.  
"Please don't praise me like that, Optimus. I'm shy," replied Sari, blushes.

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Now, they're look cute and singing again...

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Oh...._

They're staring each other and meet their lips together and...  
"Prime!" said Prowl suddenly, looking toward his leader that almost kissing him.  
"Hey, bossbot! Are you dreaming?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Hey! Why are you here? Where's Sari?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"Prime, are you dreaming of Sari?" asked the bee.  
The Autobot leader looks hiding something.  
"Yeah...If don't, why do you talking nonsense?" said him again.  
The three of them are staring one another.

* * *

Scene 2: Summer Love

* * *

After they're arrive at one island a few minutes later, they're walking out from the jetty.  
"Sari, wait for me!" screamed Freedom.  
"Free, what are you want to do?" asked Sari.  
"Oh, girl...I actually want to bring you somewhere else,"  
"And no one notice us?"  
"Yeah..."  
Both of them are walking across the beach until they're arrive at the rocky landed (one place that there is have only small rocks at the seaside)  
"Sari, are you enjoy for this holiday?" asked the freeboy.  
"Yes, I like it. Actually, this is my first time to go for a holiday in the beach during this summer," replied the Autogirl.  
"Poor you, girl. Maybe you're too busy to take care after your robots, right?"  
"Yeah..." Sari is smiling sweetly.  
"I like your sweet smile. Can I get your love today?" asked Freedom.  
"Today?" Sari is shocked.  
"Actually, today is my birthday,"  
"Happy birthday to you, Free,"  
"Not just say 'happy birthday'.." Then, Freedom kissing her tenderly.  
The music is starts. They're walking along the beach and dancing together.

_Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin lanes, girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me get your brain, girl  
And tell me how they that got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl_

"Freedom..." The Autogirl looks in her dream.  
"Now, you're almost in my heart...Come on, Sari..." persuaded Freedom.

_But let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can it do fast fast slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I_

"Freedom, why do you stop singing?" asked Sari.  
Then, they're dancing at that beach.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you see  
This just can't be summer love (l-o-v-e)_

Freedom holding her hand softly and he whispers... "I love you, Sari,"  
"Me too, Freedom," replied the Autogirl.  
"Let's go," Both of them walking together.

_Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cuz you could dress it up, dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home talkin on the phone  
Rappin till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl_

"You are my only sweetheart," whispered Sari.  
"Hey, you say it again. I can't hear," said Freedom.  
"You are my only sweetheart,"  
"Well done you, girl..."

_Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
Cuz I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please cuz I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I_

"Freedom?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Why, Sari?" replied the freeboy.  
"Freedom, why do you stop singing?" asked Sari once again.  
"How much long you want to say like that?" asked Freedom.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (l-o-v-e)_

"I love you more than I love myself," whispered the Autogirl.  
"So, you hate yourself, yea?" replied the freeboy.

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (l-o-v-e)_

After that, it's already sunset now.  
"Free, what do we want to do now?" asked Sari.  
"Poor you, girl. Don't talk like that," replied Freedom.

_Summer's over for the both of us (summer's over)  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on us (don't give up)  
You're the one that I've been thinkin of (you're the one)  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one, oh_

Both of them are running into the seaside and...  
"See, everything is not over. We're in our world, right?" said Freedom.  
"Yeah... I'm just see only two of us are here," said Sari.  
"That's good if you say that,"

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (l-o-v-e)_

They're kissing each other and...

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (l-o-v-e)_

...they're falling down into the sea water... I think they're drown of love...

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl is looking over the sunset. He take his long breath for a while..and...  
"What are you doing, Prowl?" asked Bumblebee suddenly.  
"How...how are you come here?" asked Prowl, shocked.  
"Oh..you want to see the sunset and you're not tell us! I'll report it to Prime!"

The bee is running to do as he said.  
"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" screamed the ninja-bot, holding his hand accidently.  
"Hey!" screamed the bee.  
Finally, the sunset is missing from their sight.  
"See, I missed it!" said Prowl.  
"Well..you missed the sunset...but you don't missed one more thing, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"I'm not missed of what?"  
Suddenly, both of them are hiding themselves in one place.  
"Hey, Prowl! What are you doing?" Bumblebee shocked when the ninja-bot kissing him.  
"From now, I want to accompany you as my friend..." whispered Prowl.  
"But a friend should not to do that!"  
"Huh...what else that I want to do?"  
"Well... just do it what do you want.."  
"Thanks, Bumblebee.."  
Both of them are hugging each other before they're walking out from that place.

At the same time, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet are waiting of those two bots.  
"It's already night. But Bumblebee and Prowl are not return yet," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think they're fighting," said Ratchet.  
"Can't you say unless those thing? Maybe they're lost," said Bulkhead.  
"Did you say what, Bulkhead? We need to go back to Detroit at the next day but they're missing?"  
Prowl and Bumblebee are walking toward them.  
"Hey, guys! What I've missed?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Nothing, Bumblebee. We're almost want to find after both of you," replied the Autobot leader  
"Nothing can happen, bossbot,"  
Both of them are walking away from the scene.  
"Ratchet, I think that something is weird here," said Optimus Prime.  
"Weird of what?" replied Ratchet.  
"Just look to Prowl and Bumblebee. Why are they..."  
"Just ignore them, Prime. They're want to be together. Is that wrong?"  
"Ratchet, actually I'm worrying about them..."

At the same time, that two bots are sitting on the beach looking over the dark sky with lots of shiny stars.  
"Now, what do you want to say about the star?" asked Prowl.  
"I see...the heart-shaped there," replied Bumblebee.  
"Heart-shaped?"  
"Yeah... there. It's cute, right?"  
"It not just cute...but it predicting something.."  
"Predicting? I'm not understand, Prowl,"  
"That shiny of stars are used as the clue for a ship-sailing at night before the compasses invent,"  
"Well...I'm need to learn more from you,"  
"And me too,"  
"But you want to learn of what?"  
"Learn of this," Prowl kissing Bumblebee softly.  
"Oh, mean!"

* * *

Scene 3: Lips of an Angel

* * *

At the one side at the island...  
Sari and her new friends are having barbeque party at the beach.  
"Free, I think that plan is suitable for us, not for freshgirl there," said Tricia.  
"Why do you talk like that?" replied Freedom.  
"Look at her. She's alone,"  
Both of them are looking toward Sari, sitting on the wood plank looking over the sea. Freedom walking toward her.  
"Sari..." said Freedom.  
"Free, what do you want more?" asked Sari.  
"I want to ask you something,"  
"For what?"  
"Actually, why are you looks bad mood today?"  
"No.."  
"So, why?"  
"Free, did you say that we'll be return to Detroit tomorrow?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"Actually, my friend and I have one important seminar tomorrow afternoon, so we need to left this island at the next day so..."  
"I know you're hate me, right?"  
"I doesn't mean like that, Sari. But I've..."  
"I don't want any excuses from you, Free!"  
The Autogirl running from Freedom, rushing into her chalet that she stay in.  
"Sari! Sari!" screamed Freedom.  
"Let her be, Free. I think you're a good entertainer but you're the worst persuader," said Amir.  
"SHUT UP!!!" screamed the freeboy.

At the same time, Optimus Prime is laying in his bed, thinking of something...

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Sari, why do you always keep yourself away from me? I think you're already happy altogether with Freedom, right? If otherwise, you look...**

His dream is missing when he heard someone is rushing toward one room beside his room and crying loudly. He looks curious to know who is crying there and what actually happen.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
How dare you, Freedom! You're don't know what does my heart keep for. I'm actually love you, Free. But why do you let your task and your friends first before me?**

"Sari, are you there?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus...is that you?" asked Sari, stops crying.

_Sari, why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Sari, why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Then, she walking out from her room to enter to his room.  
"Why do you crying, Sari? Do you have any problem?" whispered Optimus Prime.  
"Why does Free do that for me? Am I have any wrong to him?" asked Sari.  
"I don't understand about that, Sari. Can you repeat it?"  
"Freedom says, he and his friends are attending in one seminar at their college tomorrow afternoon. I think he is let his friends first before me,"  
"Freedom is right, Sari,"  
"Now, are you want to depend to him?"  
"Not like that. Actually, Freedom and his friends are collegues. They've lots of work to do so.."  
"I think that's too difficult to fall in love with that talented singer like Freedom,"  
"That's not too hard until..."  
"Optimus, please..."  
That sentences makes the Autobot leader feels something.  
"Optimus?"  
"Yeah..uh..what?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Sari, can you return to your room first?" asked Optimus Prime, looks desperated.  
"Allright," replied the Autogirl, running to her room.  
A few minutes later...  
"Prime, what are you doing?" asked Ratchet, entering to their room.  
"Nothing, Ratchet. But I have.." replied the Autobot leader.  
"Please don't hiding something from us, bossbot. We're already know that you're likes Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"Friends, please don't make this topic become worst. We need some rest now,"  
"Okay, Prime,"  
All of them are sleeping in their bed.

At 11.00 P.M.  
When Optimus Prime is asleep, he heard someone is calling him. Without become panic, he slowly wake up from his bed until out from his room and starts the transmission.  
"Optimus, it's me, Sari,"  
"Why do you calling me this tonight? Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

"Optimus, actually I want to talk with you," said Sari.  
"Want to talk to me? Allright, you can do it now," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I want to ask you. Are you dreaming of me?"  
"Yeah..I'm dreamt of you,"  
"Dreamt of what?"  
"Well...I'm alone at the beach and you're come there and we're saying love each other,"  
"What an interesting dream..."  
"But I want to ask you, Sari,"  
"Ask for what?"  
"Does Freedom know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight soon?"  
"He don't know about it, Optimus. Don't worry,"  
"Err...Sari..."  
"Why do you become like that?"  
"Can you say my name once again?"  
"Optimus..."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Optimus Prime looks quiet for a while.  
"Excuse me, are you in online, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"Huh..huh..yeah...I'm here," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Now, you're here. Where are we stop?"  
"Can you say my name once again?"  
"Optimus..."  
"I can't hear your voice. Can you repeat it?"  
"Optimus..."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Sari, what is that noise there?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, that noise is Freedom's. He's purring," replied Sari.

"I..uh.. Can I go out now?"  
The transmission ended.  
Optimus Prime walking in to his room slowly and take his nap. He is thinking of anything, looks bit jealous when he heard that Freedom is in one room with Sari.  
"Who is speaking for?" asked Freedom.  
"Nothing. He is just my friend," replied Sari.  
"Get your sleep, girl. I've lots of thing we need to do,"

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Sari, why are you calling me so late?_

.Now, he is reminds himself for anything that can happen to him next.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Sari is in one room with Freedom? I hope she is not forgetting me. She is one and only girl that I've meet in Earth. **

Finally, he is asleep.

**A/N: Sari has fall in love with two guys in one time. While Optimus Prime is in dilemma that he'll lost of Sari if she become closer with Freedom. What happen next? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	3. Thinking Of You, Famous Last Words

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY _

_part 3 _

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART _

_chapter 3 _

_Thinking of you, Bleeding love, Famous last words._

* * *

_Scene 1: Thinking of You…_

* * *

At the next day, all the Autobots are wake up and ready to leave that place as they're must return to Detroit city. Freedom and his friends are pack-up their things to make their business easy as they're need to attend the seminar at their college this afternoon. They're get their leave that island by the boat and finally arrived at the land.  
"Okay, pal. I think everything is done," said Freedom.  
"Yeah, Free. You doesn't look worry about us," said Amir.  
"But what about that girl? She looks sucks," said Tricia.  
"Huh…this is a normality for someone's girlfriend, Tricia," said Freedom.  
"I don't have any boyfriend but you cannot say to me like that,"  
Sari is walking slowly following the Autobots home.  
"Come on, Sari. Maybe you'll meet with him one day," persuaded Bumblebee.  
"I hope so," replied Sari, looks sad.  
"Okay, team. Let's roll out home," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them transform into the vehicle mode. Sari is looking after Freedom which walking in his car.  
"Freedom, wait!" screamed the Autogirl, running toward him.  
"Hey, Sari! Why are you want to see me?" asked Freedom.  
"Freedom, I want to beg something, please don't leave me…"  
"I'm sorry, Sari. I've a lots of important task to do. I've must attending the seminar two hour more before it starts,"  
"Can you cancel your plan?"  
"I can't, Sari…"  
The Autogirl looks sulked.  
"But I'll return after the seminar is finish," said Freedom.  
"Really, Free? You'll return after that seminar is over?" asked Sari.  
"I swear," Then, the freeboy is kissing the Autogirl softly.  
"Freedom, we need to be hurry! Come on!" screamed Raju.  
The freeboy is walking into his car and driving away from her.  
"See you, Free…" said Sari, sadly.  
"What are you waiting for, Sari? Let's go home," said Optimus Prime.  
The Autogirl willingly entering into the fire truck and they're move away from that place.  
During their journey, Sari is never stop crying.  
"Don't crying, Sari." persuaded the Autobot leader.  
"That's easy to talk than to help. I want to spend all the time together with Freedom. But why he always let his friends first before me?" said Sari.  
"You're not understand. Freedom and his friends are have their life. They're still studying and must achieve their mission to success in their life,"  
"But why does he do that for me?"  
"I think he has one reason,"  
"Reason of what?"  
"'l'll talk of that later,"  
They're not talking one another until they're arrive at their home 30 minutes later…

* * *

Two month later…  
Sari is drawing two different pictures. One is a potrait of Freedom and the another one is Optimus Prime. After she finish it, she hanging them into the wall and looking over them.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Now, I have my own dilemma. Between this two guys, I should choose one of them. Freedom or Optimus. Maybe I want Freedom. No, I want Optimus. But I want Freedom….  
Oh…that's too hard to choose whether I want to choose one of them.  
Optimus is one of my best friend, he is always rescuing me when I'm in trouble.  
Freedom is a good singer. He always entertaining me with his sweet voice.  
They're too hot until I don't know who should I want to choose…  
**

"Freedom…" The Autogirl is choosing Freedom. She take one acustic guitar in her closet and this song is dedicated to her 'boyfriend' Freedom Catchous instead she is with Optimus Prime.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Optimus Prime walking toward her room and… "What are you singing about, Sari?"  
"Nothing, Optimus.." replied the Autogirl.  
"I think that you're still thinking of Freedom, right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Two months has blown away but he's still not contact you. What happen to him?"  
"I don't know. Since he attending that seminar, he is missing somewhere. I've called their friend and go to his workplace, but they're don't know where is him now…"  
"I feel that something is coming after you," The Autobot leader is kissing her softly.  
"I can't receive that!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I…I don't want yours.."

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if _

_You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

"You're still thinking of Freedom?" said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"I can't forget him," said Sari.

_You're like an American summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center _

_How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

"So, why do you can't forgetting him?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Freedom is a nice guy that I ever meet," replied the Autogirl.  
"If he is a nice guy, why does he lefting you at the beach and why he does not calling you?"  
"I think he is busy,"  
"Or he want you always stay with me.."  
Optimus Prime looking toward Sari intently and stroking her hair before he kissing her passionately. After that…  
"Optimus, stop that!" screamed Sari suddenly.  
"Why do you say, stop?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I..I can't take it! I can't take it!"

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if _

_You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

"Freedom is just come as your shadow, Sari. Sometimes, he is here. Sometimes he is not," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think you must come out with me," said him again.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go _

_Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

"Come out with you? I want to go out with Freedom," said Sari.  
"Freedom is gone!" said Optimus Prime.  
"He's not gone. But he's busy,"  
"It's up to you, Sari,"

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if _

_You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

They're kissing each other. After that, Sari is looking into his blue optical and…  
"Freedom?" said Sari.  
"What do you mentioned… Freedom?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"Oh..I have an identity mistake,"  
"You think of me is Freedom not Optimus Prime myself,"

_Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... _

_Stay…_

A few moments later, Sari is asleep. Optimus Prime is looking after her then he kissing her before want to leave her room.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Now, Sari is likes Freedom than me. Maybe one day she'll cannot remember me as her friend also the others. I hope she cannot be like that. But I want to know something, what does Freedom have but I haven't and what I should do to… **

"Prime?" said Prowl.  
"What do you want for, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Since we've a holiday in that beach, Sari has a lot of changes,"  
"I know that. She is thinking of Freedom,"  
"Freedom? You mean that guy who has a good voice?" said Bumblebee.  
"Yes… I'm worrying about Sari now," said the Autobot leader.  
"Whoa…Does you mean that Sari is fall in love with two guys in a time?"  
Optimus Prime is walking away from them.  
"Prowl, I guess that Prime in love," said Bumblebee.  
"You're such a fussy-bot!" said Prowl, kissing the bee.

* * *

Scene 2: Bleeding Love

* * *

That night, Sari is unstop to call Freedom but she failed as Freedom doesn't answer her call.  
"Are you still calling Freedom?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah…what happen to him until he didn't answer my call?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, no one can answer that question. But…"  
"But what?  
"Can we visit Freedom's friends tomorrow? I guess they're know where is he now,"  
"I didn't think of that!"  
"So, we will visit their friends at the next day,"

The next day, Bumblebee and Sari are going to Detroit International College to find after Freedom's friends. After they're arrive there, that car transform into the robot mode.  
"What else do we want to find for?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We need to find Freedom's friends, Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia," replied Sari.  
"Their friends? I hope they're know where is he.."  
"Sari, what are you doing here?" asked Tricia.  
"Hey, what are shockfully are you!" screamed the bee.  
"Sorry for disturbing you. Nice to meet you, Sari."  
"You too, Tricia,"  
"What are you and Bumblebee doing?" asked Tricia.  
"We want to see Freedom," replied Sari.  
"Freedom? He doesn't call you?" Tricia shocked.  
"He never call me even a minute. I don't know what happen to him,"  
"Actually, I don't know what was happen to Freedom since we're finished attending the seminar. I'll calling Amir, Ah Chong and Raju for help,"  
Then, Tricia is calling her three friends.  
A few minutes later…after the calls ended.  
"We need to meet at the cafeteria at 12.30 P.M." said Tricia.  
"Now it's 12.15 P.M." said Sari.  
"We don't have any choice unless get hurry." said Bumblebee.  
The three of them are rushing to the cafeteria to meet the three Freedom's friends.

12.30 P.M… at the cafeteria.  
Amir and Raju are walking toward that place.  
"Tricia, what happen?" asked Raju.  
"Sari and Bumblebee are ask us to find after Freedom," replied Tricia.  
"Wait the minute! Where's Ah Chong?" asked her again.  
"Actually, he's busy today. So he cannot come here," replied Amir.  
"Are both of you know what happen to Freedom?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, we don't know where is him," replied Amir again.  
"What? Both of you are his friend, must know what does he doing."  
'I'm sorry, Sari. We're don't know about it,"  
Suddenly, there is one car stops beside that place. The door mirror opens slowly and… Ah Chong appears.  
"Hey, Ah Chong! Where are you going?" asked Tricia.  
"Actually, I know where is Freedom now," replied Ah Chong.  
"So, what are you wait for? We go there!" said Raju.  
Those Freedom's friends are get that car while Bumblebee transforms into the car, take Sari and speeding after that car who driven by Ah Chong.

* * *

A few moments later…  
Those two cars are arrive at one house.  
Bumblebee transforms into the robot mode while Amir and his friensa are walking out from that vehicle.  
"Ah Chong, what does this place mean?" asked Tricia.  
"Actually, this is Freedom's house," replied Ah Chong.  
"What a beautiful landscape," said Sari.  
"Actually, you want to meet Freedom, right?" asked Tricia.  
"Yeah.. meet with Free," replied the Autogirl.  
All of them are walking slowly toward the door. Amir knocks the door politely.  
"Helo? Anybody home?" asked Amir.  
"I think nobody is home," said Tricia.  
"If we cannot meet with his family, I never see him again," said Sari.  
"Please don't say like that," said Raju.  
Then, the door opening slowly.  
"Who is there?"  
All of them are surprised when they're staring toward Freedom's adopted mom, .  
"Why are you standing there? Come in," said politely.  
All of them are entering that house… except Bumblebee.  
"You wait here, Bumblebee until I'm out," said Sari to the bee.  
"Allright," replied the bee.  
A few moments later, they're sitting on the provided leather sofa and serving five cup of tea also some cakes for them.  
" Have a nice meal. Don't be shy," persuaded .  
"What a tasty cake, Auntie. Can you serve more to me?" said Raju.  
"How could you talk like that to Freedom's mom?" whispered Amir.  
"That's okay, Raju. I can serve more cakes to you," said Freedom's mom ()  
"See, nothing that you can talking for," said Raju to his friends.  
"Actually, why are you coming here?"  
"Auntie, actually we're not come here to visit you but this girl want to see his mom… I mean, you," said Tricia.  
"So, what is your name, girl?" asked Mrs,Probility.  
"My name is Sari Sumdac. I've make a friendship with your son, Freedom recently. He is a good guy for me," replied the Autogirl.  
"Did you say that my son is a good guy?"  
"Why?"  
"Sari, have you watching Star Revolution (one reality show about talented musician searching) yesterday?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Why do you talk like that? What the relation of that programme with this?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, Freedom had participate Star Revolution two months ago, after he and his friends are having their holiday at the beach," said .  
"Wait the minute! You say that Freedom have their holiday with his friend… and he is attending that programme after that? Does he was attending the seminar with his friends?"  
"Actually, he is cancelled that plan to attend to that seminar with us because that seminar and the audition of that programme was happen at the same day," said Amir.  
"So… why does he… he …"

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Now, Freedom is lying me. He said that he was attending the seminar but… the real thing is he is in that reality show as he want to be a super-star.  
How dare you, Freedom! No wonder Optimus dislike you…**

As she is in mad now, Sari running out from that house and get before Bumblebee.  
"Sari, what happen to you?" asked the bee.  
"No need to talk now. Please take me from here," begged the Autogirl.  
Bumblebee transforms into the car and take her away form scene. Amir and Raju are running after that car but they're failed.  
"Sari, wait! Actually.." screamed Raju, gasped.  
"We don't have enough time anymore, Raju," said Amir.

* * *

At the Autobot headquarters…  
That car is moves in there and transforms into the robot mode. Sari running to her room and locking it.  
"Sari, what happen to you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Please don't disturb me!" screamed the Autogirl.  
Bulkhead and Prowl are walking toward him.  
"Hey, what is wrong to our friend?" asked the bulky.  
"I don't know. Suddenly, she want to go home and crying. That's all," replied the bee.  
"Sari…" persuaded Prowl, knocking the door slowly. "Please come out. We'll discuss with you,"  
"I don't want to meet with anyone today! Let me alone!" screamed the Autogirl.  
Optimus Prime and Ratchet appear after that.  
"What happen to Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sari is crying without any possible reason," replied the ninja-bot.  
"Sari! Sari! Please open that door. I need to talk with you!" The Autobot leader knocking that door several times loudly.  
"Everything is useless, Prime. She don't want to meet with everyone today," said Ratchet.  
"Okay, I want to ask you why does Sari crying. There is must be a reason of that," asked Optimus Prime, want some explaination.  
"Actually, Sari and I want to meet with Freedom…" said Bumblebee.  
"So, what happen to Freedom?" asked Bulkhead.  
"First, we meet with his friends but they're don't know what happen to him. Then, we meet with his mom to get some information about him. Actually, Freedom had attending the… the…"  
"What happen to him?" asked Ratchet.  
"He… I don't know what was happen to him,"  
All of them are frusted.  
"How could you forgetting the quite easy reason like that, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually…" replied the bee.  
Suddenly, there is one advertisment in television sounds… like this…

**Are you ready for the fever of the reality T.V. programme Star Revolution? The final stage of this programme is held at Detroit Grand Stadium at 8.30 P.M tomorrow.  
See the two new stars, Navverie Cattern and Freedom Catchous!  
Who will be the next star? Vote them with typing SR space FREEDOM / NAVVERIE and sent it to 68668 or call 1-500-7827-7386 (1-500-STAR-REVO) and follow the instructions. Each vote is charged USD1.00/ SMS and USD1.50/ minute call.****  
**

"I remembered it! Freedom is attending the reality T.V. show, Star Revolution. And he is getting to the final tomorrow." said the bee.  
"Freedom is attending that programme? That's a reason of Sari crying like that?" asked Prowl.  
"Now, that is one thing happen to her," said Ratchet.  
"What happen?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Sari mentioned that her love to Freedom like clapping with one of her hand," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean, bossbot?" asked the bee.  
Meanwhile, Sari is crying…

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain,  
Once or twice was enough,  
and it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen.  
ooh… _

_But something happened for the very first time with you,  
my heart melted to the ground, found something true.  
And everyones looking round thinking I'm going crazy.  
ooh_

"Now, everyone is become too worst!" said the bee.  
"Freedom is lefting Sari and she is so sad now.." said Prowl.  
"But I'm pity of her,"  
"But I'm very pity of you,"  
"I'm not understand, Prowl."  
The ninja-bot kissing the bee. "Now, are you understand of that?"

_but I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you,  
They tried to pull me away,  
but they dont know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.  
You cut me up and I… _

_Keep bleeding,  
I keep keep bleeding love,  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep keep bleeding love,  
keep bleeding,  
keep keep bleeding love,  
you cut me up..  
ooh_

The Autogirl is looking toward the picture of Freedom also one photo frame of them together when they're was in beach that summer.  
"Free…"  
She is crying now…

At the outside of her room.  
"So, what we want to discuss to Sari?" asked Bulkhead.

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud.  
They pissing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt.  
Let them know that the goal is to keep me from falling.  
ooh… _

_Nothings greater than the rest that comes with your embrace,  
in this world alone the loneliness I see your face,  
your everywhere around me everyone thinks I'm going crazy._

"Freedom… you must know that I love you…"  
"Even the Autobots are hate you…"

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you.  
They tried to pull me away,  
but they dont know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing.  
You cut me up and I… _

_Keep bleeding,  
I keep keep bleeding love,  
I keep bleeding,  
I keep keep bleeding love,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love,  
You cut me up…_

Out of that room…  
"Now, we need to discuss with Sari about this," said Optimus Prime.  
"But when? She is still in bad mood," said Bumblebee.

And its draining out of me,  
Oh.. They find it hard to believe,  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see…

The Autogirl feels that her tears is flowing down to her cheek slowly. All the Autobots are didn't understanding of her.

_I don't care what they say,  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away,  
but they don't know the truth.  
My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,  
Ooh.. you cut me up and I… _

_Keep bleeding and  
I keep keep bleeding love,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love.  
Oh.. you cut me open and I… _

"Sari, are you okay?" asked Bumblebee, from the living room.

_Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love,  
Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love,  
Oh.. you cut me open and I… _

_Keep bleeding,  
Keep keep bleeding love… _

The bee looks frusted and… "Hey, guys! It seems Sari want to get alone today,"  
That sentences makes all of them frusted.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Poor Sari. Her heart is broken by her boyfriend. I want to heal hers but…**

"Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.  
"Duh… Prowl, why do we get anything bad? Can we.." said Bumblebee.  
Then, the ninja-bot kissing the bee and… "Just think something that you can decide,"  
"We can decide?"  
"Now, you know?"  
Bumblebee replying his kiss. "Can you help me?"  
"Help of what?"  
"Maybe… about Sari…"  
"I can but…"  
Prowl replying his kiss to the bee and… "Please tell me that you're love me,"  
"Okay, okay… I love you,"  
"Are you sincere to say that?"  
"I'm really sincere,"  
"Thanks,"  
Both of them are get their lovely hug before lefting the scene.

* * *

Scene 3: Famous Last Words

* * *

That night…  
All the Autobots are watching television.  
"Tonight, there is one final concert of Star Revolution, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Oh, no! We're almost missed it!" said Bumblebee, shocked.  
Bumblebee switches to that channel and… it almost starts.  
"That's was closed.."  
They're can't wait for watching that performance of Freedom.  
"Does he know that Sari is in trouble in here?" said Ratchet.  
Optimus Prime shocked when he heard that.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
What does Ratchet said? He said that Freedom don't know that Sari is in trouble here. Her heart is broken and she need some support from someone who too important for her…**  
**Maybe Freedom can help her…**

"Prime, what do you thinking for?" asked Prowl.  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking of Freedom," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But does he forgetting of Sari?"  
"I think not…"  
After that, the Autobot leader is walking to the door and knocking that door.  
"Sari.. Sari… are you okay?"  
But there is no answer at all.  
"Sari? Are you there?"

At the same time, Sari looks very sad and angry due of her frustness.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Please don't tell me that you're need me, Freedom. This is your last time you see me…**

She is holding the small knife and…

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your... _

_And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change..._

When Optimus Prime opening that door…  
"Sari! What are you doing?!" screamed him.  
But it's too late. Sari had already slice her wrist with that knife, she screams of pain and laying down slowly. Optimus Prime looks shocked when he saw that his lover is killing herself.

_So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A loveless soul demanding  
I can't speak_

"Sari, are… you…" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus… I… can't …stand…" replied Sari, looks weaker.  
"Please…please…don't leave me…"  
"Free…"  
Sari finally unconscious. Optimus Prime slowly take her and…  
"Team, we need to the hospital hurry!"  
"What happen to you, Prime?" asked Ratchet.  
"We need to take Sari immediately. She had killing herself!"  
All of them are transform into the vehicle mode and take her to the hospital as they know that she'll be dead soon if they're wasting the time.  
They're move faster…

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

They're arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. Faster take Sari in the hospital to get the treatment. Now, they're look worrying of her, especially Optimus Prime.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hospital mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A loveless soul demanding  
I get weak_

"Bossbot, are you worrying of Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
The Autobot leader notices something and… "Sari…"  
"Bossbot, I think you must get calm for a while. She'll be okay soon," said Prowl.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

"We just wait and see…" said Ratchet.  
"But how could Sari to do that?" asked Bulkhead.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

After that, there is one doctor walking out from that operation room.  
"Doctor, what happen to our friend?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Your friend is okay. But she is still in unconscious,"  
"Unconscious? Does she is okay?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"She is in stable condition. From now, you can visit her but don't make something that make her worst,"  
That doctor lefting them at all…

_These bright lights are always bright to me  
These bright lights are always bright to me  
I say_

"Sari, I hope you're allright," said Optimus Prime.  
He is walking toward that ward and…

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"Sari…" Optimus Prime looks sad now. He is looking over her intently and reminds something..  
"Freedom!"  
But he trying to forget him as he know that Freedom causes Sari like that.  
Then, he slowly kissing her as he is very pity of her.

_(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

"Prime, we know that you're pity of Sari but do you looks too much?" asked Ratchet.  
"For me.. It's too late for me…" said Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, can you tell us why do you looks like that?" asked Bumblebee.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

"Prime, I think that you're too much," said Prowl.  
"Did you say that… I'm too much?"

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep_

"Bossbot, we want to go first. You can take care after Sari," said the bee.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, you stay here." said Optimus Prime.  
The two bots are standing there.

Optimus Prime become closer to the Autogirl and whispers…  
"Don't be sad, Sari. I'm here to stay with you,"

_(or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

"Please don't leave me, Sari. I'm very need you…"

_(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

"Are you there, Sari? I've hear your sweet voice here… Please speak to me…"

_(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Sari if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

Now, we see that he is crying…  
"Prime, are you allright?" asked Prowl.  
"Bossbot, do you feel something?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I hope Sari is okay right now," said Optimus Prime.  
"But you don't have to…"  
"Excuse me, is Sari stay here?" Someone is sounding.  
The three of them shocked when they're turning their head backward.

**A/N: Who is that guy come there and visit Sari? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	4. Crush, America's Suiteheart,

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 4_

_Crush, America's suiteheart, How do you sleep?_

* * *

_Scene 1: Crush_

* * *

"Excuse me, is Sari stay here?" asked Freedom suddenly.  
"Freedom?" All of them are shocked.  
"Sari? What happen to her?"  
"You know what was happen to her?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Duh… why?"  
"Are you still pretending? Sari is in big trouble and you're attending that programme. What was actually hapeen to you?"  
"I…I…"  
"Please tell us that you're irresponsible for that!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"I doesn't mean like that! Actually, I'm attending that programme because…" said Freedom.  
A few minutes later, the Autogirl is wake up from her long sleep.  
"Where am I?" asked her slowly, looks weak.  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"What… what was happen to me?"  
"Nothing happen to you. You're just…"  
"Actually I want to give a surprise to Sari that I'll be a superstar for her…" said Freedom.  
"You just attending that programme because of Sari?" said Prowl, shocked.  
"Yes… is that wrong?"  
All of them thinking something.  
"Freedom, why do you broke my heart like this? Are you not pity of me?" asked Sari sadly.  
"I…I want to tell you that I want to make you happy. I think that if I become a superstar…" replied Freedom but suddenly the Autogirl slapping him.  
"Why do you slapping me?" asked the freeboy.  
"Because of you, I'm almost dead!" replied Sari.  
"What happen to her?" asked Freedom to the Autobots.  
"I'm sorry for telling you this. Actually, Sari almost killing herself when she heard that you're attending that programme," replied Optimus Prime.  
Freedom looks shocked.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Sari is killing herself because of me? Oh, no! This is a bad statement. Luckily she is still alive. If don't, I'll accused as the killer.  
Sari…please forgive me…  
**

"Freedom?" said Sari.  
"Yeah… I… I don't want to talk with you anymore, Sari." Said Freedom.  
"Free, I want to ask you something,"  
"Tell me what?"  
"I…I…I'm proud to have you, Freedom,"  
"Me too,"  
They're hugging each other until Optimus Prime walking out from that ward slowly and…  
…he lefting the scene as he looks frusted now. At the rainy night, Optimus Prime blaming himself for something at outside and looking toward the dark sky.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
This is all my fault! Why am I must become like this? Freedom had getting Sari from me and now… they're fall in love. But actually, I must have to…**

"Prime!" Bumblebee and Prowl are running toward him.  
"Prime, let's come in. It's too rainy here!"  
"Please let me here. I can't take this longer," said the Autobot leader sadly.  
"Prime, are you jealous of Sari is in love with Freedom?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why? If they're not in love, what else?"  
"Prime…" Both of them are walking into that building lefting Optimus Prime.  
"Now, we have a big problem, Prowl," sighed Bumblebee.  
Back to the scene…  
"Freedom, I want to ask you, did you say that you've going to final stage of Star Revolution. But why do you coming here?" asked Sari.  
"Actually…" replied Freedom.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Freedom is finishing his performance at the final stage of that programme.  
At the back stage…  
"Freedom! Freedom!" screamed his friends.  
"'Hey, Amir! Ah Chong! Raju! Tricia! Why are you come here? Do you have a special pass here?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually we have it. And we want to tell you something," said Amir.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Freedom, this thing is about Sari," said Raju.  
"Sari? What happen to her? Talk to me!"  
"Actually, she is in hospital. She's just killing herself!" said Tricia.  
"WHAT?" Freedom shocked, rushing toward his car and lefting the scene as soon as possible. His friends are running after him but they're failed.  
FLASHBACKS ENDED._

"See?" said Freedom.  
"Thanks for care for me. But I don't want all of that," said Sari.  
"Please don't say that. Actually, I've this thing because of you,"  
"Really?"  
Bumblebee and Prowl are walking in to that ward.  
"Where's Optimus?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Let him be! I think he's sulked," said the freeboy.  
"How could you talk like that!"  
"Actually, I'm kidding,"  
"Prime looks sad as he cannot see both of you are together," said the bee.  
Sari looks guilty for a while… "Optimus…"  
"Hey, Free! What about your participation of that programme? Are you get the first place?" asked the bee.  
"Actually, the result will be announced tomorrow night. Tonight is just the performance." replied Freedom.  
"So, tomorrow we can go to that stadium to watch your performance and see your victory there, right?"  
"Sure you can,"

* * *

Tomorrow night…  
At the Detroit Grand Stadium…  
The Autobots (except Optimus Prime) and Sari are watching the final performance of Star Revolution which Freedom is one of that finalist. Also Freedom's friends are keep their company.  
"I hope Freedom will be a winner soon," said Sari.  
"But it's useless if you don't vote him," said Tricia.  
"Hey, guys! I think we need to vote him or we cannot see the freeboy again," said Bumblebee.  
"Do you think that guy can give us the benefits?" said Ratchet.  
"At least we can see him for free," said Bulkhead.  
"But wait the second! Do you see Prime?" asked Prowl.  
All of them shocked when they're see Optimus Prime not around there.  
"Audiences here, presenting… FREEDOM CATCHOUS!"  
A few moments later, Freedom walking toward the stage.  
The music starts. Freedom is ready to sing. All audiences screaming loudly, including Sari.  
At the same time, Optimus Prime is in somewhere, watching that performance at the giant screen not far from there.  
"Sari… how could you lefting me…"

_I hung up the phone tonight,  
Something happened for the first time,  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush,_

_ Cause the possibility that  
You would ever feel the same away about me,  
It's just too much, just too much_

_ Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

Back to the stage, all the audiences are screaming.. "Free! Free!"  
And Sari too… "Freedom! I love you!"  
But for Optimus Prime…

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush_

_ Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)  
Goin' away… (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

"Hey, that's bad for Optimus. He didn't watching Freedom today," said Ah Chong.  
"No wonder he don't want to see our feirnd now," said Raju.  
"Why?"  
"Look at Sari. She's too fanatic to him,"  
"Yeah…"

_Has it ever cross your mind when we're hangin',  
Spending time girl,  
Are we just friends, is there more, is there more,_

_ See it's a chance we've gotta take,  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last,  
Last forever, forever_

"I hope you're happy together with that guy, Sari. I'm really… suffer of that…" said the Autobot leader.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush_

_ Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)  
goin' away(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

Optimus Prime looks sad now. But this time, he is remembering of the sweet moments with Sari before. Starts with the first meet between them and the moment when he want to rescue her from any danger… He think that the Autogirl not appreciating him.

_Why do I keep running from the truth,  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,  
And I just got to know_

"Hey, Free! Do your best!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Are you obsessed too?" asked Prowl, kissing him.  
"Not really obsessed…"

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
all that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush_

_ Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)  
goin' away(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

The performances is going to the end but all the audiences still not mute.

_Going away…(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…)_

A few minutes later…  
"Now, the voting time is closed and it's too late for voting them. The result who become the first Star Revolution is in our hands. Freedom and Navverie, the two talented finalist.  
Freedom Catchous, the first Malaysian-American finalist, will become a talented popstar.  
Navverie Cattern, the potential rockstar as we know, with his powerful vocal.  
And the winner of the Star Revolution is…"  
Fredom and Navverie are standing on the stage, waiting for the result.  
**"FREEDOM CATCHOUS!!"  
**The freeboy shocked and knees down. All the audiences screaming once again. He looks doesn't believe that he is a winner.

* * *

Scene 2: America's Suiteheart

* * *

The fire truck is arrive at the stadium and transform into the robot mode. When he is looking surrounding..  
"Hey, bossbot! You're already come here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"What happen?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Didn't you watching the T.V? Freedom is a winner of that programme. Now, he is a superstar!"  
"Did you say, he is a superstar?"  
"Maybe, he can get his album and maybe he'll made the concert at Detroit one day,"

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
Now, I can predict what happen next.  
Freedom is become a superstar and Sari must be… fall in love with him…**

"Have you seen Sari?"

At the same time, at Freedom's private room,  
Sari is entering that room to meet Freedom, knocking the door.  
"Who's there?" asked Freedom.  
The Autogirl opening that door and bringing a bouquet of flowers.  
"Free," said Sari.  
"Nice to meet you again, girl," replied Freedom, wake up from his seat, closing the door and locking it. Then, he standing opposite her and kissing her.  
"Free, congratulations," The Autogirl replying his kiss.  
"Thanks, Sari. This is a best gift that I've before,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Actually, this is a first gift from my lover like you,"  
"Yeah… You mean like that, huh?"  
"Maybe, girl. Hey, are you bring me the flowers?"  
"Oh, yeah," The Autogirl give that flowers to him. Freedom placing it on the table.  
"Now, what do you want more from me?" asked Freedom.  
"I already have anything. I've new friend, my idol, and…" replied Sari.  
" And one more thing. You gotta this," Freedom kissing her once again.  
"Free…"

* * *

The Autobots are sitting at somewhere.  
"Now, Freedom is become a superstar. I hope he can make Sari happy," said Optimus Prime.  
"What are you talking about, Prime?" asked Ratchet.  
"She is already forgetting us since she meet with Freedom with his friends. She thinks that we're like dead spark,"  
"Come on, bossbot. We can get the another friend," said Bumblebee.  
"You don't understand, Bumblebee. Sari is one and only friend that we have. If we have any trouble, if not Sari, who else can help us?"  
"Now…". "Freedom and Sari…" said Prowl.  
All of them are watching that couples walking together and get Freedom's car and speeding away from them.  
"See, Freedom makes Sari like his," said Bulkhead.  
In Freedom's car, in their way to somewhere…  
"Sari, do you want to go to my house?" asked Freedom.  
"You mean, your house which you stay with your mom?" asked Sari.  
"Not that. But that house is mine. The prize for the Star Revolution winner,"  
"That's awesome! Besides house, what else you got?"  
"My new house, my new cars, one-year contract with Veeka Records, USD1.5 million cash, throphy…" "That's all?"  
"But there is one prize that I can't get if I'm not here,"  
That car is stop at the junction. Freedom is kissing Sari softly. "You're that I mentioned,"  
"Free…"  
The car is starts once again.  
A few minutes later, they're arrive at one bungalow, it has three floor and so beautiful. The gate is open automatically so that car can enter through it. After that, it close.  
Both of them are walking out from that car.  
"Now, we're arrive at our home," said Freedom.  
"You say… our home?" Sari looks shocked.  
"From today, you can stay here as long as you can,"  
"But I can't accept this!"  
"Why, Sari? You're my inspiration as you give me a luck for me to be a winner. Why do you say like that?"  
"Because I'm not belong to you, Free…"  
"No, you're belong to me,"  
They're kissing each other before walking into that house.  
"Free, what a beautiful house," said the Autogirl.  
"See, you like it," said the freeboy.  
"Free, is that true that I'm can stay here?"  
"You can,"  
"Really?"  
Both of them are walking to their bedroom and…  
"Good night, Free,"  
"You too, Sari,"

* * *

A week later…  
They're decide to walk out from their home to go somewhere with the car (as I mentioned).  
"Free, where are we want to go?" asked Sari.  
"It's up to you," replied Freedom.  
They're want to go to Autobot headquarters.  
When they're arrive there…  
"Hey, guys! See who is coming!" screamed Bumblebee.  
All of them are watching over them. Both of them walking out from the car once it stops there.  
"Autobots, nice to meet with you again!" screamed Sari.  
"I think you're forgetting us," said Ratchet.  
"No, I'll never forgetting you. You're my friend, right?"  
"Yeah… friend.." sighed Optimus Prime…  
"Optimus.." "Why do you looks sad?"  
"Nothing that I can talk to you, Sari. You've Freedom now. Why do you want to see me?"  
"Bossbot, Sari want to meet with us. Is that wrong?" asked the bee.  
"Bumblebee is right, Optimus. This is my first time I meet you after Freedom is exist in our life,"  
"Allright…". "But you must remember something. Don't tell anyone that Freedom is your boyfriend,"  
"I'm understand of that, Optimus,"  
They're kissing each other.  
"I love you, Sari,". "Me too, Optimus,"  
Then, the Autogirl is walking away from them and gets Freedom.  
"Oh, yeah! One more thing. Do you want to get something of the memory?" asked Sari.  
"What do you mean?" asked Bulkhead.  
"The place where the memory starts,"

At the wide place… (refer to chapter 1)  
All the Autobots and the two humans are arrive at the scene.  
The five of them transform into the robot mode.  
"Actually, this place is remembering myself into something," said Freedom.  
"Something of what?" asked Prowl.  
"If you want to know, this is a place that I've express out my talent. My friends and I are always here to play the music and singing together,"  
"But… now it's gone. Previously, I can get the screams of the listeners, not now,"  
"Don't be sad, Free. At least, you're not forgetting your place," persuaded Sari.  
"But you're not understand,"

_You could've knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before but we're just hell's neighbors  
Why why why won't the world revolve around me  
Build my dreams please grow all over the streets_

"And are you know that?" asked Freedom.  
"Now, we're understand of your ambition, Free," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm really want to be a superstar because I'm want to express my feelings,"

_But I don't know much about classic cars  
but I got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke  
Down, Set, Hut, Hut, Hut, Hike  
Media, please…_

"But we're not a classic cars!" scolded Bumblebee.  
"Sorry for mention that!" replied Freedom.  
"But do you need something that you're need for?" asked Sari.

_Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins_

"Yeah.. I need something, your support for my music career," replied Freedom.  
"I'm notto mention that! Actually, why do you almost forgetting me?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Sorry, I don't know where should I want to start,"

_You can bow and pretend that you don't don't know you're a legend  
Time time time hasn't told anyone else yet  
Let my love loose again_

"This time, don't tell us that we're the classic cars," said the bee.

_I don't know much about robotic cars  
but I got a lot of friends stuck on chaotic coke  
Down, Set, Hut, Hut, Hut, Hike  
Media, please…_

"Please for what?" asked Sari.

_Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins_

Freedom is walking around the place and remebering all his moments before he become a superstar.

_You could've knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before_

"I'm really never heard this," said the Autogirl.

_Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts  
But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins_

"You're in love with your own sins? What do you mean?" asked Sari.  
"I'm in love with my career… and yourself…" said Freedom.

_Let's hear it for (Suitehearts)  
Let's hear it for (Suitehearts)  
Let's hear it for (Suitehearts)  
Let's hear it for (Suitehearts)_

_Let's hear it…_

Freedom looks touched with his decision.  
"Now, I've one new story. I'm not just a student. But I'm get my role as a superstar," said Freedom.  
"I hope you can do the best," persuaded Sari.  
"Thanks, girl,"  
"And I glad to meet you, Free…"  
They're hugging at the scene. Optimus Prime looking toward somewhere else.

* * *

Scene 3: How do you sleep?

* * *

That night, Sari make a dicision to stay with the Autobots for a whole night.  
"Now, are you satisfied with Freedom?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Not yet, Bumblebee. Actually, I want to meet with him once again," replied Sari.  
"You're such a fanatic fan!"  
"How much long you be like this?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I don't know. But I think that Freedom likes me,"  
"Huh… you're a big shame!" inusuated them.

At the same time, Freedom get a call from his friend.  
"Helo," said Freedom.  
"Free, are you recognise me?" asked Amir.  
"Amir, is that you?"  
"Thank goodmess for not forgetting us,"  
"You're my friend. Why must I forgetting you,"  
"Free, what about your first album?"  
"Hey, I didn't tell the reporter but you're already know it?"

"Just get in the internet,"  
"Lucky are you!"  
"Do you want to speak with Ah Chong and Raju?"  
"Sure,"  
A few minutes later…  
"Freedom!" screamed both of them.  
"Ah Chong! Raju! How are you today?"  
"We're fine!"  
"Now, what do you want to tell me?"  
"Free, since you're become the winner of Star Revolution, you've lefting our room. Now, your bed is empty and we think that we're lost of you."  
"Oh.. pity you. Do you want me return to my bed? I can,"  
"Don't, Free! You've your home, right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Hey, Free! What about one thing…" said Raju.  
"Thing of what?" asked Freedom.  
"Are you want to… get marry?"  
"Silly you! I'm too young for that!"  
"We're just kidding,"  
Their calls ended.  
"Free?"

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Silly me! Did they say that I'm getting marry? Who says that? I guess that I'm being closer with Sari…**

**FLASHFORWARD STARTS  
"Remember, both of you have your own responsbility as the human in Earth and all of your deeds will be counted one day…"  
"Freedom Catchous, do you accept Sari Sumdac as your wife?"  
"Yes, I do," replied the freeboy.  
"Sari Sumdac, do you accept Freedom Catchous as your husband?"  
"Yes, I do," replied the Autogirl.  
Both of them are receive the wedding rings and they're wearing it to their partners.  
"Finally, both of you become husband and wife. And give your partner a kiss,"  
Freedom slowly lifting up one cloth that cover her face. He see that Sari is smiling to him and both of them are ready to kiss together and…  
FLASHFORWARD ENDED. **

Freedom is falling down from his bed, holding one pillow.  
"Huh… this is just a dream!"  
Then, he get up to his bed and continue to sleep.

* * *

At the next day…  
Freedom is ready in the set for the movie clip of his song.  
"Freedom. Are you ready?" asked the director.  
"Okay,"  
"Camera is ready? Light is ready? Stand by! 3..2…1… Action!"  
The recording process is starts. Freedom is starts acting as the rally racer.  
At the same time, there is one yellow car and the black motorcycle arrive there and transform into the robot mode.  
"See, this is Free's workplace," said Bumblebee.  
"Look! Freedom!" screamed Sari, running toward that scene.  
"Freedom! Freedom!"  
That action makes that shooting become a fussy.  
"CUT!" scolded the director.  
"Hey, girl! Who told you to come here. The intruders are not allowed. Get lost!"  
"Director, let myself solve this," said Freedom, take Sari away from the scene and…  
"Why do you come here? See, the shooting must remake once again!" said Freedom.  
"But I'm doesn't mean to disturb you," said Sari.  
"Huh… I think this is a difficult day for me,"  
"What do you say, Free?"  
"Nothing,"  
"The shooting will be starts five minutes more," screamed the director.  
"Okay, Sari. I have more task to do," said Freedom, running toward the scene.  
"Free," The Autogirl's sentences makes him stop walking.  
"Why, Sari?"  
"I want to give you this,"  
Both of them kissing each other but Freedom refuses her kiss before rushing to that place.  
"Come on, Sari. He is busy," said the bee.  
"Maybe he can meet with you soon," said Prowl.  
"Allright," replied the Autogirl.  
The two bots are transform into the vehicle mode and take her away form the scene.

* * *

9.30 P.M.  
Sari is thinking of something, maybe Freedom.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Does Freedom is forgetting of me? I hope not. Freedom is a nice guy. Why does he become like that? But Bumblebee and Prowl are right. Freedom is busy with his work.  
I think what does he…**

"What are you doing now, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing, Optimus. I'm just thinking of Freedom," replied Sari.  
"What was happen to him?"  
"He is busy with the shooting of his movie clip of his song. But he restricted me to go there,"  
"Maybe he want to make a surprise,"  
"Surprise?"  
"Maybe. That's possible for the lovers to give a surprise to someone he loved,"  
The Autobot leader kissing her softly.  
"Now, are you understand?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm understand, and I know it," replied the Autogirl.

Suddenly, there is one sound ringing from Sari's handphone.  
"Who sent this message?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"This is from Freedom," replied Sari.  
Without noticing something, he lefting the scene.  
"Optimus, do you want to upload this movie.."  
"Whatever!"  
The Autogirl is uploading the movie clip and she is impatient to watch it.  
Finally…  
The movie clip is starts now…  
"Hi, Sari. It's me, Freedom. I want to say thank you because your presence gives all the crew of an idea to make a movie clip of my first single from my first album soon. If you want to know, this song is dedicate to you and your robots as you've make my life brighter,"  
Freedom (in the movie clip) entering to the yellow car and starts its engine.  
The music starts. Sari is looks enjoying the song.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
Been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you how do you sleep?_

_I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep?_

"Freedom ,you have a great cute voice…" said Sari slowly, looks excited.

_I tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you  
I see things that I didn't before and I'm wishing I had more time with you,  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again if I could just see you  
If I had my way I'll getcha girl In your favorite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park and did all those things._

In that movie clip, there is one girl is walking in to the scene and kissing Freedom. That girl is Sari!

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
Been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you how do you sleep?_

_ I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep?_

Then, the movie clip plays that the Autobots are appear and playing a game.

_Baby all that I hear from friends again and again  
they say I saw your girl at the game  
and damn we gotta a big mistake by you.  
Not only does your body bang but I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you get no sleep can't eat can't sleep till I come see you  
If I had my way I'll getcha girl In your favorite car  
with the missing top around my way where we used to park and did all those things._

The Autogirl looks almost to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Prowl are playing shooting the flying plates. They're stop their action when they're heard the music.  
"Where does the music come from?" asked the bee.  
Both of them are rushing to Sari's room.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
Been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you how do you sleep?_

_I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep?_

Then, the movie plays that Optimus Prime wants rapping.

_Look,now it's been about a year and I'm trying to figure out, how could ya?  
Forget about who loves you the most, why would ya  
heal my heart (heart), heal my brain (brain),  
oh how I wish you could feel my pain,  
Cause I couldn't get you off my if I tried  
Hey twenty-four seven, three-six-five.  
And my nights so cold (cold) days so long (long),  
They say you don't know what you got till it's gone  
well it's gone and I'm trippin how much I miss it,  
And you steady walkin round like I never existed and it's hard to understand hey  
You got another plan hey trying to play harder you got another man  
but you'll never find another like me,  
that have you ridin around in a drop top car,  
Sari you a star and it's time that you know it so much love  
And it's time that we show it (Whoa!)_

Sari is giggles for a while for watching that video and that video is going to the end.

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
Been missing you crazy  
How do you do you how do you sleep?_

_I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep?_

_how do you sleep?_

Bumblebee and Prowl are arrive at Sari's room and…  
"What are you doing here?" asked Prowl.  
"Just watching the movie clip," replied Sari.  
The ninja-bot take that handphone form her and playing it once again.  
"Can we hear that movie clip for a while, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Sure,"  
They're downloading that movie clip toward their Cybertronian projector and returning her handphone to the Autogirl.  
Both of them lefting her room and..  
"Now, we see if I can get sometihng," said Prowl.  
"Something like what?" asked Bumblebee.  
"The excitement of music,"  
"I know it!"  
"That's better if you know it," Prowl kissing the bee tenderly.  
"Please, Prowl,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing,"

Meanwhile, Freedom want to call Sari before he want to sleep.  
When his call is answers, …  
"Helo, Free," said Sari.  
"Hi, Sari. Nice to talk with you," said Freedom.  
"You're so funny, Freedom,"  
"Sari, what about the movie clip?"  
"It is so interesting,"  
"Thanks,"  
"Why do you calling me?"  
"Nothing, Sari. But.."  
"But what?"  
"I want to ask something form you,"  
"Talk it,"  
"Sari, can you go to my workplace, Veeka Records department tomorrow?"  
"For what?"  
"I'll tell you later,"  
"Free, do you forgetting something?"  
"I love you, Sari,"  
"You too, Free,"  
Their calls ended.

After that, Sari laying down to her bed and her mind is playing of Freedom…

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Why does Freedom want to see me at his workplace? What does he want ?  
That's okay, maybe I'll ask Optimus or Bumblebee for take me there.**

Her eyes is closen slowly and that night is hers when she dreaming of herself and Freedom running along the park and get their sweet moment there.

**A/N: Why does Freedom want Sari go to his workplace? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	5. Love Story, She Will Be Loved

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 5

Love story, Me and you, She will be loved.

* * *

_Scene 1: Love Story_

* * *

At the next day…  
All the Autobots are arrive in front of Veeka Records department, transform into the robot mode.  
"Did you say that Freedom want to meet you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.. he say he want me to do something," replied Sari.  
Freedom running out from that building and meet them.  
"Hi, Autobots!" said Freedom, waving his hands.  
"Hi, Free!" replied Bumblebee, replying his wave.  
"And… good morning to you, Sari," The freeboy is kissing her.  
"Free, why are you want to see me?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Actually, I'm very need your help. This is for my future's sake,"  
"Tell me what do you want form me,"  
"Please don't tell us that you're want to take Sari away from us," said Ratchet.  
"How could you talk like that," said Freedom.  
"Actually, I've got offers to act in my first movie and I playing my role as main character," said him again.  
"But what the relation between that movie with me?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I want you acting as the heroine of that movie, you'll be pairing with me,"  
All of them shocked when they're heard that sentences.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
I know it! Freedom and Sari… will be together…**

"Bossbot, what are you looking at?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Actually, I… uh…"  
Back to the scene…  
"If you agree with it, I can take you to my manager," said Freedom.  
"Maybe.. I'm agree," replied the Autogirl.  
Both of them are walking together until they're arrive at the top floor(taking the lift), the manager's room. That door is knocking.  
"Come in,"  
Both of them are walking into that room and sitting down on the chair.  
"Freedom Catchous, I'm glad to meet you. Now, what about the heroine of my upcoming movie?" asked the manager.  
"Actually, the heroine is here," replied Freedom.  
"Well… Nice to meet you, Miss…"  
"My name is Sari Sumdac," said the Autogirl.  
"I'm glad to meet you, Miss Sumdac. You'll be a heroine of my upcoming movie, Love Story,"  
"I'm getting acting in your movie?" Sari is shocked.  
"Can we start it now?"

* * *

After that, they're ready in their scene for the shooting of that movie, Love Story. Freedom playing the role as the main character which he is an ambitious ordinary guy while Sari acting as a girl from blue blood (she is a princess in that movie). They're fall in love like a fairy tale but there are lots of obstacles in their romance which the princess's dad dislike that ordinary guy. But finally, they're getting married after that guy telling her that he really want to marry her.

* * *

Two weeks later…  
All the crews and actors and actresses are discussing one another with the director.  
"Thank you for coming here. Actually, I want to tell you that we are glad for finishing this movie which it will be showing in the cinema one week from now,"  
"But wait for a minute! What about the soundtrack of this movie?" asked someone.  
"Actually, we don't have any suitable artists to sing in this movie,"  
"What about me?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, you're not the suitable choice to be a singer of that soundtrack but…"  
"Can we get Miss Sumdac as the singer of this movie?"  
"Me?" The Autogirl shocked once again.  
"I think you're talented."  
"Come on, Sari. This is our chance," persuaded Freedom.  
"Okay, I'm agree," replied Sari.

* * *

At the next day…  
Freedom and Amir are get ready to make a new song for a soundtrack of that movie while Sari is in one room that she must singing one song.  
"Are you ready, Sari?" asked Freedom.  
The Autogirl make her thumb up, she say she is ready.  
The music starts. Sari take her long breath for a while and singing…

_we were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air _

At the same time, Sari is remembering her moment when she is acting with Freedom at the filming scene.

_**Sari is standing on the balcony of summer air, not far from her room. She live in the castle as she is a princess.  
"Princess, you must go downstairs. This is King's order,"  
"Huh.. what a bad dream…"  
She is walking downstairs carefully, lifting her gown a little to prevent her from falling. After she arrive there, the King is staring toward her.  
"Oh.. my princess. Are you want to dance with one of these prince here?"  
"Dad… actually I don't want it all,"  
"Juliet, my beloved princess… you need to get marry soon. Choose one of them and dance with them,"  
"No, dad. I don't want it,"**__  
_  
_see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know _

"_**Why ,Juliet? Are you.."  
"Dad.. I don't want all of this. I don't want the wealth, the rich life or lots of glorious thing. I just want a…"  
Suddenly, she looking toward one guy(Freedom) is walking through the crowd of the dancers. He is walking toward Princess Juliet (Sari) and…  
"Hello,"  
"Hello…"  
She is just knowing something from that guy.**_

that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said, "stay away from juliet",  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you "please don't go", and I said…

"_**What is your name?" asked Sari.  
"My name is… Free," replied Freedom, looks shy as he is poor man.  
"My princess, can you dancing along with me?" said him again.  
Freedom want to throw his pebbles but… that King looks angry and he say..  
"Stay away from Juliet!"  
Freedom is walking out from that castle. Sari running along the downstairs and crying toward him.  
She begging, "Please don't go,"  
That guy stops walking.**_

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story  
baby just say, "yes".

"_**What else do you want, Princess? I'm too bad for you," said Freedom.  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone." replied Sari.  
"What do you say?"  
"I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,"  
Both of them are running from the scene and hiding in somewhere.  
"From now, you'll be prince and I'll be a princess. It is a love story,"  
"Yes…"**_

so I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quite because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while

_**At the next moment..  
Sari is sneak out to the royal garden to see him. A few moments later, Freedom coming toward her.  
"Romeo, we need to keep quite,"  
"Why?"  
"We're dead if they' know,"  
Freedom closes his eyes.  
"Let's keep this down for a little while," whispered Sari.**  
_

_cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said, "stay away from juliet",  
but you were everything to me  
and I was begging you, "please don't go" and I said… _

_**They're walking down from that castle unfortunately the King notices them!  
"What are you doing, princess?"  
"Dad, I'll telling you that…"  
"Princess, I think your dad is right," said Freedom.  
"Stay away from Juliet!" scolded the King.  
Freedom is walking out from the castle and Sari is running toward him.  
"Please don't go!"**_

romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
you be the prince I'll be the princess  
it's a love story  
baby just say, "yes".

"_**Princess.."  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run,"  
"But we're failed once again,"  
"Trust me. I'll do anything as long as you love me,"  
Sari is kissing Freedom.  
"You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story,"  
"Yes…"**_

romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
this love is difficult, but its real,  
save me from the breakdown,  
make it out of looseness  
its a love story  
baby just say "yes",  
oh,

_**Sari is running away from her life as a princess as she want to be with Freedom. When they're meet…  
"Romeo, save me. Try to tell me how it is," said Sari.  
"How could you get out from your home for this," said Freedom.  
"This love is difficult but its real,"  
"Now, you're realised what the mean of love."  
"Save me from the breakdown, make it out of looseness,"  
"I'll do the best,"  
"It's a love story,"  
"Yes…"**_

I got to thinking if you were ever around  
my faith in you runs is fading…  
then I met you on the outskirts of town and i said

_**Then, Sari is thinking of Freedom that he is ever around. Now, she realises her faith in him runs in fading.  
"Romeo.. I want to say that I love you,"  
She meet him on the outskirts of Detroit city and…**_

romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
he fell to the ground and pulled out a ring

"_**What else you want from me, Princess?" asked Freedom.  
"Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone," said Sari.  
"Yeah.. you keep waiting for me but I never come,"  
"Is this in my mind? I don't know what do you think,"  
Freedom is knees down toward Sari and pull out the diamond ring.**_

marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all you know  
I talked to your dad and you'll pick the white dress  
its a love story  
baby just say "yes"

"_**Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone," said Freedom.  
Sari looks shocked for a while and she says.. "I love you,"  
"That's all I know,". "I'm actually come from poor family but because of my hardness of life and my hardworking to prove my love, I hope all of this will make you marry me,"  
"Romeo, I'll talk with your dad and you'll pick me the white dress. It's a love story,"  
"Yes…"**_

_  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when i first saw you_

_**Finally, they're getting married. THE END  
(remember, it is just a movie)**_

"Well done, Sari!" screamed Freedom.  
The Autogirl walking out from the recording room.  
"I hope your song will make this movie exploded!" said Amir.  
"Don't be too excited, Amir," said Freedom.  
"Yeah.."  
"Hey, Free! Can I.."  
Then, Freedom is whispering something to Amir.  
"Okay, Free. I go now,"  
Amir lefting that scene.  
"What do you talking to Amir?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, girl. He is just want to get private talking," replied Freedom.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Good luck!"  
"Oh.."  
Both of them are lefting that room.

* * *

Scene 2: Me and You

* * *

A week later..  
All the Autobots are waiting for a showing of that movie.  
"Now, Sari become a new star soon," said Bumblebee.

"I hope that you're getting something better soon," said Prowl, kissing the bee.  
"Please, this is a public!"  
Optimus Prime is thinking of Sari.  
"Prime, your girl is with Freedom," said Ratchet.  
"I'm already know that," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But don't you know that…"  
That moment, these couples are walking along that red carpet and all the cameramen taking their pictures. Their fans are waving to them and getting their autograph.  
"Bossbot, do you want Sari's autograph?" asked the bee.  
"Thanks, Bumblebee,"  
"I think that Prime don't want our friend like this," said Bulkhead.  
"I've predicting something. I think that.. Sari and Freedom.."  
"Maybe they'll in love if they're acting as the pairings," said Prowl.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime looks upset.  
Back to the scene…  
"Freedom! Sari! We're here!" screamed Freedom's friends.  
"Hey, pals! How do you know that we're here?" asked Freedom,  
"From internet," replied Amir.  
"I got it!"  
"Free, I think you and Sari are the best couples in the world. I'm really hope for that," said Tricia.  
"Yeah.. one day I want Tricia as my girlfriend," said Ah Chong.  
"You're such a flirt, Ah Chong!"  
"I'm just kidding,"  
Freedom is laughing.  
"You're so funny." ."Come on, Sari. It's getting worst here. I want both of us are in somewhere,"  
"If you want to say that, I'll just following you," The Autogirl had been kissed by Freedom.  
"See, guys! Sari has her boyfriend!" said Bumblebee.  
"Can you keep your mouth down?"scolded Ratchet.  
"I guess that your mouth must be wrapped by the cellotape," said Optimus Prime.  
Back to the scene, both of them are walking into the lift.  
They're want to go the top floor of that mall.  
"Free," said Sari.  
"What?" said Freedom.  
"Freedom, I want to ask you,"  
"About what? Our relationship?"  
"I want to ask you for…"  
Suddenly, the lift stops there. They're trapped!  
"Oh, no Free! We're dead!"  
"Don't worry, Sari. We'll be safe."  
Both of them are waiting for something. Sari is calling her friend but failed as its offline.  
"Freedom, I want to ask you… about our pastime.."

_You've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your calls  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout- what I wanna do with you  
I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know your the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too...  
Now it's me and you_

"Freedom, I want to tell you…" said Sari.  
"Tell me what?" asked Freedom.  
"This is a time for…"

_It's me and you now (uh) I've been waiting (waitin)  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby Tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)_

_  
It's me and you now  
I've been waitin  
Think I'm gonna make that move now  
Baby tell me if you like it_

"Duh,, Sari. Why do you always ask for me?" asked Freedom.  
"Free, please tell me why do you want me as your lover," said Sari pasionately.  
"I said I'm with you," said her again.  
"Please, Sari…"  
Both of them kissing each other.

_I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do if only you would let me  
As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right  
Here is where you wanna be_

"I can't believe that you'll become like this, Sari," said Freedom.  
"What do you mean, Free?" asked the Autogirl.  
"How dare you make me as your best friend as long as I want to be, I mean this time, you look want to tell me something but you don't speak it,"_  
_

_I know them other guys, they've been talkin 'bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true  
They know you are the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now it's me and you_

"So?" asked Freedom.  
"Now, this is our time.." replied Sari.

_It's me and you now (baby it's)  
I've been waitin (me and you)  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (I'm thinkin 'bout making that move)_

_Baby tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it, uh huh, hey!)  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move)  
Baby tell me if you like it_

"Sari, I want to tell you that…"  
"Please tell me, Free."  
"I love you,"  
Freedom gives her one kiss.  
"I love you too,"  
Sari replying his kiss.  
"Now, you gotta tell me that the pastime as our sweet moment for us,"  
"Free, this is not that I want to say!"

_Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret babe)  
We'll keep it between me and you._

They're make a lovely hug as they're want to together once again.  
"Free, are you want to leave me here?"  
"No, Sari. I don't want to leave you, I want to stay with you,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah… but you not need to run from me…"

_It's me and you now (oh yeah, yeah)  
I've been waitin  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (move now)  
Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you now (yeah, yeah, uh)  
I've been waitin  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move now)  
Baby tell me how you like it (uh huh)_

_It's me and you now (me and you)  
I've been waitin (its just me and you)  
Think I'm gonna make that move now (its just us two)  
Baby tell me if you like it (its just me and you now)_

"This is our secret, Free,"  
"Okay, Sari, I'll keep it,"  
Suddenly, the lift is function as usual and starts moving to the top floor of that mall._  
_They're walking together and looking toward that dark sky, the cool wind flying to them.  
"I guess that this night is welcoming us, right, Sari?"  
"Yeah, I know it,"  
All the Autobots are getting up to the top floor of that mall to take themselves away from that place.  
"Now, we need to meet Sari. We don't know whether she is with Freedom or not," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think this is a quite easy answer. She is with Freedom, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"Does Freedom want to figure something about her?" asked Ratchet.  
"If don't, why does he want to get along with Sari?" asked Prowl.  
They're staring each other and…  
"Team, we need to get hurry!"  
Back to the scene.  
"Sari, please let me do something," whispered Freedom.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"Please…please let me do it…"  
"Okay…"  
They're meet their lips together and…

* * *

Scene 3: She Will Be Loved

* * *

At the same time, Optimus Prime and his friends are getting to the top floor and when they're arrive there.  
"Sari?" The Autobot leader shocked.  
Both of them are looking to them.  
"Hey, what are you robots doing here?" asked Freedom.  
"Free,"  
"See, what are you done? Your robots are too rude!"  
"Free, let me discuss with them,"  
Sari is walking toward them and persuading Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I want to tell you that Freedom and I.."  
"Just explain to me that you and Freedom are couples. End of this story,"  
"I'm not finished it yet! Actually, Freedom and I are having for our…"  
"Please, Sari. If you want to stay with Freedom, just with him. Don't try to find after me,"  
"Come on, Sari. He is jealous of us," said Freedom.  
"But what do you thinking for?" asked Sari.  
Optimus Prime is walking away from them,  
"Bossbot, do you want to left from here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I think that this relationship is too interesting, right? Actually, it is wrong. This relationship had ruined me!" screamed Optimus Prime, running to the lift and go down to the mall.  
Then, he transforms into the fire truck and lefting that place. The others of Autobots are getting after him but they're don't know where does he going.  
"Prime is gone!" screamed Bulkhead.  
"We need to find after him. But how?" asked Prowl.  
"Tonight is raining day. This is too difficult for us to find him," said Ratchet.  
"Hey, guys! Freedom tell me that…" said Bumblebee.  
"This is not our suitable time for this!"

Optimus Prime is moving along the street as he is frust of the relationship between Sari and Freedom.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Now, what do I think is right at all. Sari, you're depend more to Freedom than us and I don't have any much time to say that I'm very love you. You're belong to Freedom, that guy that stole your heart. I realise who I am…  
Sari.. I want to tell you that… I guess you don't want it!**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen sheet  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more_

He is keep moving faster in the rain.  
"Please don't find me, Sari. I don't need you,"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

Then, he arrive at the Autobot headquarters and transforms into the robot mode. He is walking to his room and get his moment with Sari, looks frusts now.  
He is crying slowly on his bed… and fell asleep…

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

A few hours later, the other Autobots are arrive there.  
Sari also arrive there too with Freedom. But they're in his car.  
"Now, you must persuade him," said the freeboy.  
"But this is not the suitable moment for that," said Sari.  
"Bossbot, we need to talk now," said Bumblebee.  
"I think that he is asleep," said Prowl.  
"Why do you talk like that?"  
"Listen… he is purring sadly,"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

"Optimus, I'm here. Please come out," persuaded Sari.  
But she failed to do that.  
Optimus Prime is still sleeping, but in his mind he is thinking of Sari.

_I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"Optimus, I want to tell you that I want to ask for sorry to you," said Sari.  
The Autobot leader wake up from his nap slowly and walking out from his room,  
"Sari, are you…want to…"

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Optimus, I want to tell you…"  
"I know. You want to break-up with me,"  
"I doesn't mean like that!"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

"Optimus, I want to stay with Freedom for a week. Can I…" said Sari.

_try so hard to say goobye  
__try so hard to say goobye  
__Yeah_

"Did you say, you want to stay with Freedom? But are you forgetting of me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I never forgetting you, Optimus. I'm promise," replied Sari, kissing him,.  
"Keep your promise,". The Autobot leader replying her kiss. "I love you,"  
But the Autogirl is walking away from him, toward Freedom.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Sari is entering to Freedom's car and both of these couples lefting all the Autobots.  
Optimus Prime wants to tell something to Sari but… he don't know what does he want to say.

_Try…so…hard…to…say…goodbye…_

At last, that car is dissappears.  
"That's okay, bossbot. She is getting her way," said Bumblebee.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime entering to his room and gets his nap once again.  
"Duh… why does Prime behave like that?" sighed the bee.  
"Because you're not understanding him," said Prowl.  
"I don't know what does he think,"  
"But I can. He thinknig of Sari,"  
"If that is your answer, I'm already know that!"  
"And one more thing that he want for…"  
Prowl is kissing the bee.  
"Tell me what does he want,"  
Prowl is kissing him once again.  
"Tell me what does he want!"  
Prowl beating the bee.  
"Actually, he want what does I've done,"  
The ninja-bot walking away from the bee.  
"Hey, Prowl! Come back here!" screamed Bumblebee, running after him.

* * *

At the same time, in Freedom's car…  
"Freedom, you know that Optimus looks upset with us?" said Sari.  
"Just ignore him .He's jealous of us," said Freedom.  
"Freedom, I'm talking to you. Optimus is my friend since I've meet with the Autobots. I've meet them earlier than you,"  
"Now, you want to stay with them? Okay, Sari. I'll sent you back,"  
"Don't, Free! Don't!"  
That cars stops suddenly.  
"Free?"  
The freeboy is thinking something.  
"I..I… feel something.." said Freedom.  
"You feel what?" asked Sari.  
"She is coming here! She is coming!"  
"What do you mean with 'she'?"

**A/N: Who is the girl that Freedom mention of? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	6. Don't Trust Me, Cookie Jar

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 6_

_Don't trust me, Say it right, Cookie jar._

* * *

_Scene 1: Don't Trust me._

* * *

"She is a girl… that I hated for," said Freedom.  
"You hate her and what is your reason?" asked Sari.  
"If you want to know, that girl…"  
Suddenly, there is one car moves after them and knocks behind that car.  
Freedom walking out from that car and… "What are you doing here? Are you don't know that car is an expensive one? If you want to fight with me, I show you, I'm Freedom Catchous, Star Revolution winner!"  
Then, someone is walking out from that are two human. One is a girl, she is 20 years old, very pretty with gothic style. Another one is the muscular guy, he is 25 years old.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

"A..Amy?" Freedom is shocked.  
"Why are you looks pale?" asked that girl.  
That guy is beating the freeboy down until some blood flowing out from his mouth also take his badanna from his head.  
Sari is walking out from that car to know what happen outside.  
"Freedom, are you allright?" asked the Autogirl.  
"I.. I'm okay, Sari," replied Freedom.  
"Sari? Is that your new girlfriend, my old boyfriend?" asked that girl, her name is Amysha or her nickname is Amy.  
"Amy, why do you talk like that?" asked Freedom.  
"Free…Free… Do you know that I'm supposed to be the heroine of that movie? But why am I eliminated at the last minute and replaced by that girl?"  
"Because you're too ugly for me,"  
"What? I'm too ugly?"  
Amysha is walking slowly toward Sari and…  
"Please tell me that you're not Freedom's boyfriend," persuaded Amysha.  
"Back out your words! Freedom is my boyfriend!" scolded Sari.  
"You're such a stuborn girl. But I…"  
"Amysha, wait!" screamed Freedom.  
"Hey, are you want to get some hit from me?" asked that muscular guy, his name is Cobra.  
"No..". "But I want to meet with your girlfriend once again,"  
"Well… you're welcome,"  
Fredom is walking toward Amysha.  
"Welcome to you, Free. And I want to ask you," said Amysha.  
"I know. You think previously I've get Sari, right?" said Freedom, then, he kissing Amysha and trying to get her under his pressure.

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

"What did you say, Freedom?" scolded Amysha, pushing him to the ground and she harshly take Sari away from him.  
"Hey, why are you take me?" screamed Sari.  
"Shut up!" replied Amysha.  
The Autogirl finally pushes herself from that gothic girl and running toward Freedom.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Freedom replying…

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me_

At the same time, the sport car and the motorcycle are speeding toward the scene and transform into the robot mode. Bumblebee and Prowl are attacking them but Amysha accidently touching the bee.  
"Hey! What is so cutie are you, bee-robot," said Amysha.  
He screams loudly and gets Prowl…

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),._

All of them shocked. Freedom says…

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me._

"Hey, why would us to not trust you?" asked Bumblebee.  
After that, the fire truck, the SWAT truck and the ambulance are arrive to the scene and transform into the robot mode.  
"Sari, Freedom, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're okay," replied Sari.  
"Hey, how could you come here?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, I feel that.."  
Amysha and Cobra walking in to their car and speeding away from them.  
"Now, that girl is gone," said Ratchet.  
"We need to get them!" screamed Freedom.  
"But why?" asked Bulkhead.  
"That girl has get something from me! We need to get her A.S.A.P.!"  
All the Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode and take them away to one location.

At one bar in Detroit city…  
The Autobots are arrive there, transform into the robot mode.  
"Freedom, what does Amy take?" asked Sari.  
"She just take my badanna.. do you remember?" replied Freedom.  
"Yeah.. badanna is your identity, right?"  
"Prowl, you enter that bar and get Freedom's badanna. Freedom, you can follow after Prowl if you want," said Optimus Prime, give an order.  
Freedom and Prowl are walking slowly to that bar to find after Amysha and Cobra.  
"Amy had taken my badanna and I must get it before she burn it into the fire," said Freedom.  
"Why does she to do that?" asked Prowl.  
"Oh, both of you are come here to get your identity, right, Free?" said Amysha suddenly, jumping into the stage and holding Freedom's badanna.

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page._

"Is that girl that you're mentioned for?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah.. her name is Amy. See, she is ugly, right?" replied Freedom.  
"Hey, what are you talking for? You ant to stab me from behind?" scolded Amysha.  
"Not that! I want you give back my badanna!" replied the freeboy.  
"Oh… please…" That gothic girl playing with that badanna and keep it into the bottle.

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

Then, Bumblebee and Sari running toward them and…  
"Get back Free's badanna or I'll shoot you!" screamed Bumblebee, take out his stinger.  
"You want his identity?" asked Amysha, running toward the bee and touching him.  
Bumblebee screams once again and rushing toward the ninja-bot.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Prowl says…

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me._

Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet are rushing into that bar to finish them.  
Not forget, Sari is getting Freedom's badanna from Amy but that gothic girl angrily pulling her hair and pushing her down.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Freedom says..

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me._

Due of that situation, Amysha says.. "What are fucky stars and robots!!"  
Freedom and Prowl are walking toward Amysha and…

_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Optimus Prime and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Optimus Prime and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Optimus Prime and talk with your hips._

"Hey! Why both of you use my name?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Amy looks excited with their word.  
"Hey, what are such an attractive guys.."

_Woah, woah, woah... Woah, woah, woah..._

Amysha with full of curious uses her rope to take Bumblebee and Sari from them and trying to touch them. Freedom rushing toward her but Cobra stops him so he need to keep himself away. Bulkhead immediately grab Cobra up and Freedom is released.  
"Hey, what happen to you?" asked the freeboy.  
"What?" replied Amysha.  
Freedom gets his badanna from Amysha and running toward the Autobots.  
After that, Optimus Prime throwing his axe toward that rope, it ruins and take them from her.  
Bumblebee says…

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Prowl says..

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me._

Then, Sari says…

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

Optimus Prime replying…

_Don't trust her,  
Never trust her,  
Don't trust her,  
Don't trust me._

All of them are lefting that bar as fast as they can.  
"Huh… They're so worst.." sighed Amysha.  
"Come on, Amy. They're should be ruined after this," said Cobra.  
"Yeah…"

**Amysha's P.O.V.  
Freedom, I'll make sure that you'll be mine. And I want you away from that girl which she is just a… forget it! And those robots too…  
Maybe I need someone's help…**

Then, Amysha is plucking something on the floor. It is Freedom's handphone, falling to the floor when he trying to get his badanna.

**Amysha's P.O.V.  
Now… I gotta a new idea!**

* * *

Scene 2: Say It Right

* * *

That night…  
All the Autobots are relieved after they're get Freedom's badanna from Amysha.  
"Next time, don't wear this useless thing!" said Bumblebee.  
"If don't, you'll be in trouble," said Prowl.  
"I feel that something is strange. Why does Amysha wants my badanna?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah, Free… Why she want it?" asked Sari.  
"And she want to put into the fire," said Bulkhead.  
"Maybe his badanna has a spark," said Ratchet.  
"Nonsense!" replied Freedom.  
"If my badanna has a spark, show me a proof!" said him again.  
"We doesn't mean like that, Free. Maybe Amysha is want to use you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Want to use me?" Freedom shocked.  
"Why do you talk like that?" sad him again.  
"Oh.. I know. Amysha is an actress, right? First, she is offered to act as the princess in that movie, Love Story. But at the last minute, she is eliminated and Sari replace her place," said him again.  
"No wonder she want to ruin us," said Sari.  
All of them are mute for a while.  
"Okay, pal! I'm want to go home first," said Freedom, gets his car and lefting them.  
A few moments later…  
"Optimus, I want to ask you," said Sari.  
"Ask me for what?" replied Optimus Prime.  
"How do you know that Freedom and I in trouble?"  
"Actually, that is a lover's instinct," The Autobot leader kissing her softly.  
"Do you still love me?" The Autogirl replying his kiss.  
"Yes, Sari. I'm still love you…"

A few moments later…  
Sari entering her room and looking to her handphone and… there is one new message from someone unknown. When she opening that message… it written like this..

Hey, you! Freedom's girlfriend. I want to tell you that Freedom is not a good guy as you think. Actually, he likes to hang out with the beautiful girls like us to take his oppurtunity for his importance. If you don't believe it, I show you this picture.  
Amysha.

The Autogirl shocked when she see three pictures of Freedom and Amysha are kissing together.

**Sari's P.O.V  
Amysha tell me that Free is a playboy? I think that is a jealousy. But I need Freedom explain something to me, is that true what does Amysha said?**

* * *

At the next day…  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari are arrive at the Veeka Records department to meet Freedom and Amir.  
"Hi, Free!" said the bee.  
"Hi, bots! You're here!" screamed Freedom.  
"Hey, what are you want to do now?" asked Amir.  
"Actually, I want to meet Freedom," replied Sari.  
"Uh.. everyday, Freedom! Freedom! Freedom! Why are you don't want to meet with me?"  
"Because you're not my boyfriend,"  
"Come on, Amir. I think you're want girlfriend like me too," said Freedom.  
"Okay…" Then, Amir says…  
(Remember: They're speaking in Malay but there are some English translation in bracket)  
"_Free, boleh aku pergi kejap?_ (Free, can I go for a while?)" asked Amir  
"_Apa kau mengarut ni, Amir?_ (What are you nonsense talking for, Amir?)" asked Freedom.  
"_Macam biasalah, Free. Dah nak masuk waktu ni!_ (Like as usual, Free. The time is come!)"  
"_Okey. Aku tau. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.._ (Okay, I know it. Allright, you can go.)"  
Sari looks shocked when she hearing their speaking. Amir lefting the scene.  
"Free, what are you talking for?" asked the Autogirl.  
"I'm speaking in Malay with Amir," replied Freedom.  
"You, Free… are you Malaysian?"  
"Yes… and Malay language is my mother tongue,"  
"Freedom, what do you talking with Amir recently?" asked Bumblebee  
"He said, he want to left this place as he want to… you know it!" replied Freedom.  
"Maybe he has a lots of work to do," said Prowl.  
"Free, how do you learnt that language?" asked Sari.  
"I've spent for seven years in Malaysia since I'm 10," Actually, Freedom is lying.  
"I think you can speak it frequently,"  
"I'm just speaking Malay with my close friends,"  
"I see.."  
"Prowl, I guess we let them here while we're in ours," whispered the bee.  
"It's up to you, Bumblebee. We and our business," whispered Prowl.  
Both of them are hiding in somewhere.  
"See, if they're not become lovely, why we're not?" asked the ninja-bot, kissing the bee.  
"Maybe we're not suitable," replied the bee, trying to kiss him.  
"But actually, we're a best,"  
"Get lost, Prowl!"  
meanwhile Freedom and Sari are discussing something.  
"Freedom, what was your relation between you and Amy?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing that you can think for. She's mad," replied Freedom  
"But why does she tell me that you're a playboy? She sent me your pics with her and…"  
Freedom shocked when he looking that pics with Sari's handphone.  
"Let me see…" The freeboy want to get his handphone but… "Oh, no! It's missing!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My handphone is missing, Sari. I'm sure Amy take it from me and she sent some of the pics to break us,"  
"Free, we need to report it to police,"  
"Don't do it, Sari,"  
"But…"  
"We cannot do it…" The freeboy is kissing the Autogirl.

_In the day in the night  
Say it right say it all  
You either got it or you don't  
You either stand or you fall_

"I think that I'm should be stand," said Freedom.  
"Please explain more that you're want something from me…" said Sari.  
"Not that! I mean I doesn't need anything from you. I want just your love…"

_When your will is broken  
When its slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a cold in the land_

"Please, girl," replied the freeboy.  
"I hope you repeat it," said the Autogirl.  
"I'll never repeat it! I promise,'  
"Really?"  
"Really and really. I'll never tell you a lie. Do we promise it before?"  
"Yeah…"

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could be the everything to me_

"Thanks, Sari for that," said Freedom.  
"At least, you really explain the real one," said Sari.  
"Yeah… you know that you're my lover,"  
The Autogirl staring toward Freedom's brown eyes…  
"What do you see?" asked Freedom.  
"I see that you're honestly loving me," replied Sari.  
"Thanks,"

_I can say that I'm not lost and found  
I can say that I don't love the light and dark  
I can that I don't know that I'm lying  
And I love what I did, I can show you the night_

"After this, I can't wait!" said the freeboy suddenly.  
"Free!" replied the Autogirl, inusuating him.  
Both of them are kissing each other, trying to forget their conflict.  
"Hey, can you tell me that you're not trying to expend that topic?" asked Freedom.  
"Topic of what?" asked Sari.  
"Hey… about Amysha and that pic…"

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Oh you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could be the everything to me_

"Freedom, can I ask for something?" asked the Autogirl, stroking her hair.  
"I want to start this," Then, she starts kissing Freedom lovely.  
"So, how could we want to start?" asked Freedom.

_From my hands I can give you something that I made  
From my mouth I can sing you another bridge that I made  
From my body I can show you a place god knows  
If you know the space is holy do you really want to go_

"I think that you're the girl that I'm looking for," said him again.  
"Free, did you say that you want to take me?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Actually, you just say like that!"  
Both of them are hugging lovely .  
When Amir notices them which he is done to pray…

(Note: Amir is a Muslim guy… and my Muslim OC that you ever seen besides Ikmal, Hanisah, Johari and Alyarina in my stories before.)

Back to the scene… Amir shocked when he see that couples are hugging…

"_Freedom! Apa kau buat tu?_ (Freedom! What are you doing?) " asked Amir.  
"_Hei, Amir! Kau ni teruk betulla!_ (Hey, Amir! You're such a worst one!) " scolded Freedom.

**Amir's P.O.V  
Oh, my God! What are they doing? Please let my piousness like a thick wall! Freedom does make me sick! Does he is no have any feel shame to his fan surrounding him?**

"Hey, Amir! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Freedom.  
"Please, Free. I'm just want to give you a lesson," replied Amir.

* * *

Scene 3: Cookie Jar

* * *

"Shame! What a big shame!" said Freedom angrily.  
"What is wrong with you, Free?" asked Ah Chong.  
"You know what? Amir is looking after us which we're almost hugging, you know?"  
"Free, you don't know very much about Amir. He's too panic when he looking to something weird," said Tricia.  
"Yeah… but don't be too notices something. I'm almost get a big shame with Sari!"  
"I hope you don't do that ever or you'll be doomed," said Raju.  
"Hey, are you depending to who?" asked Freedom.  
Meanwhile…  
"Sari is almost get a big shame when Amir notices her want to kiss Freedom," said Bumblebee.  
"No wonder she is sulked now," said Bulkhead.  
"She also says, Amysha want to break them up," said Prowl..  
"How do you know?" asked the bee.  
"Does she says, Amysha sent her a message to her using Freedom's phone number?"  
All of them are thinking something.  
"Amysha? You mean that girl with scary appearance?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Team, we need to be careful. Amysha has her new tricks to ruin us including Sari and Freedom,"  
All of them are understand what does he say but…  
"Bossbot, what does Amysha want to do next?" asked Bumblebee.

At the same time…  
Amysha is watching after Freedom's handphone.  
"Hmm.. what are cute piccie.."  
"Amy, are you still here?" asked Cobra.  
"Yeah, what else do you want?" asked Amysha.  
"Amy, there are five girls come here,"  
"Let them come here,"  
A few minutes later, there are five girls walking toward her.  
"Hi, Amy!" said all of them, cheeky.  
"Hello, you sweet ladies," replied Amysha.  
"Amy, we don't know how much long we want to get single without guys?"  
That five girls are Amy's friends when they're in high school. They're Hazel, Cashew, Almond, Millano and Raisins.  
"So, what are we want to do now?" asked Almond, the leader of that girls.  
"Have you heard the name of Freedom Catchous?" asked Amysha.  
"Freedom? Hey, he's our favourite!" They're screaming together.  
" But I'm not mention with him, but his bodyguard,"  
"His bodyguard?"  
"The Autobots are his bodyguard. I want all of you attract them so they're become careless to keep him so I can get Freedom,"  
"That's not fair!"  
"That's fair. The Autobots have 5 and they're enough for you,"  
Those ladies screaming once again.  
"Robots become our lover? They're bodyguard? What a heaven are we!"

* * *

At the next day…  
The Autobots and Freedom's friends are packing something.  
"I want to tell you that I've my own road tour, based on my first album, Russian Roulette. I'll flying around the world to promote my songs so they're more like me," said Freedom.  
"Yeah.. can I make a breakdance there?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Can't. But you can make this for your lover," said Prowl, kissing him.  
"Please, Prowl. This is not suitable time for that!"  
"Freedom, this time, we want to follow after you. We don't want something happen to you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, I'm agree you want to keep…" said Freedom.  
"Optimus, did you say that you hate Freedom?" asked Sari.  
"Who says that?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Maybe it's only his assumement," said Ratchet.  
"Freedom, about Freedom Catchous-Russian Roulette Road Tour , where are we want to go?" asked Tricia.  
"First, we need to go to this city.. and this city…" replied Freedom.  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime gives an order to the Autobots.  
All of them are transform into the vehicle mode to take them into another city ..

A few hours later…  
They're arrive at one city, transform into the robot mode. Freedom and his friends are getting their bags to keep them at the backstage for his road tour.  
"Optimus, do you feel something will happen to us?" asked Freedom.  
"Why do you talk like that?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, I've feel something. Something that almost ruins life…"  
"Almost ruins life?"

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Huh.. I think Optimus doesn't believe that I'll have bad feelings. Yeah.. he maybe know it but he denying it… Just think it…**

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Freedom says that he had bad feelings? Maybe something that ruins Sari and himself. Maybe…  
I must protect them before…**

"Freedom! Optimus Prime! What are you waiting for? Come here!" screamed Ah Chong.  
Both of them rushing to the building nearby.  
Without noticing something…  
Those five ladies are watching after them.  
"Is that Freedom Catchous?" asked Millano.  
"Yes, he is a handsome popstar," replied Cashew.  
"Look at that robot. He is macho-looking, right?" said Hazel.  
"Come on, girls! We need to flirt those robots. This is Amy's order. She's pay all of her money for this!" said Almond.  
"But does Amy got her money from her parents?" said Raisins.  
"How could you talk like that? Are you going to die?" said Hazel.  
"Sorry…"

* * *

That night…  
Freedom, Amir, Ah Chong, Raju, Tricia and Sari are stay in one nearby hostel while all the Autobots are stay in one garage while they're in road tour.

"Hey, guys! I think that we need Sari just now," said Bumblebee.  
"But she is there for their road tour," said Prowl.  
"Huh? Sari is involved in the road tour? What does she can do?"  
"Does she is singing for the opening of that concert?" said Optimus Prime.  
"I think I must cancel that road tour," said Ratchet.  
"Why do you talk like that? This concert is too interesting," said the bee.  
"It's up to you," mumbled the medic-bot.  
Prowl is looking after something.  
"What are you looking for?" asked the bee.  
"I feel something that disturb after us," replied the ninja-bot.  
"What is that?"  
"Just wait and see…"

_Transformers Animated…  
Robotkiller…killer…._

A few moments later, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are making the cookies to release the boringness.  
"Hey, Bulkhead, its that good if Sari is here," said the bee.  
"Yeah… she can taste this cookies," said the bulky.  
"But..huh…that's useless.."  
Suddenly, Millano and Raisins are walking toward them acttractively.  
Millano is wearing yellow gowns while Raisins is wearing green T-Shirt and green skirts.  
"Bulkhead, what are they?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Of course they're human!" replied Bulkhead.

_Hahaha You know what it is  
Transformers Animated, the reality,  
It's hard to look innocent when I got cookie crumbs all over my face and shit_

"Hi, Bumblebee! Hi, Bulkhead!" said that two ladies, cheeky.  
"Whoa! What are nice ladies…" said the bulky.  
"Yeah.. they're beautiful, right?" said the bee.  
As the bee acttract to them, he starts to sing…

_I like girls  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they seven jeans  
want you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar._

Then, Bulkhead says…

_My hands, my hands, my ha uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar._

At the same time, Optimus Prime is walking toward them. Almond appears in front of him.  
She is wearing red blouse and blue trousers.  
"Hey, young lady! What are you doing here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Hi, Optimus! You're such a handsome-bot!" said Almond.  
"What did you say?"  
"You're handsome. Can you help me? Please…"

_You see I got this problem  
I need help tryna solve it  
Cause meeting after meeting and I'm still a cookie whore You can hide em,  
Im'ma find them, on the counter, in the closet  
And I'll say I ain't do it with my face covered in chocolate  
My girl be setting booby traps  
To catch me eating Scooby snacks  
I left crumbs in the bed once  
But I told her I was through with that  
She still don't be believing me  
And I guess that I'm cool with that  
But I got a sweet tooth, that'll never come loose  
And the truth of the matter is._

"Hey, bossbot! These ladies makes us feel comfort," said Bumblebee.  
"You're right, Bumblebee. We don't need to find after Sari," said Optimus Prime.  
"But does Prime want to find her?"  
"Who says? I don't want her anymore. She is Freedom's."  
(Actually, those girls have using their attractive way to flirt them so they're lost in focus to keep after Sari and Freedom .They're having a cooperation with Amysha)  
"Come on, bots…" said Almond.  
Bumblebee says…

_I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they seven jeans  
want you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar_

Then, Bulkhead says..

_My hands, my hands, my ha uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, muh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar._

At the same time, Prowl and Ratchet are coming toward them. Hazel and Cashew are coming too. Hazel is wearing black gowns while Cashew is wearing white blouses and white skirts.  
"Who is coming here?" asked Ratchet.  
"I think they're need our help," replied Prowl.  
"Hi, Ratchet! Hi, Prowl!" said Hazel and Cashew attractively.

_I got a thing for Milano, Biscotti Italianos  
And I never turn down some Oreos if you got one  
Butter Pecan Puerto Rican,  
Or them Oatmeal Raisin Asians.  
Hazelnut Brazilians,  
Macadamia Caucasians,  
Double stuffed or thin mint  
It don't matter you getting it  
Cause I got a sweet tooth that'll never come loose  
And the fact of the matter is._

"Hey, Prowl! Look at those ladies! They're five of them! I think one of us can choose one of them," said the bee.  
"But I want both," said Prowl.  
"Both?"  
"One lady…like you,"  
"Duh, Prowl! Are you mad?"  
"Come on, bots! We can share everything. Come on.. come on…" said Almond.

_I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In they seven jeans  
want you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar_

_My hands, my hands, my ha uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar._

"So, where are your cookies?" asked Cashew.  
"I think it's tasteless," said the bee.  
"What do you say?" asked Hazel.  
"Maybe it can help," said Optimus Prime.

_I'm a robots for these cookies  
I'm a feast for they treats  
A trucks for they crackers  
Head to feet they so damn sweet  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my ha-uh my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands out the cookie jar._

All of that ladies are scream.  
"Can we stay a whole night with you?" asked all of them.  
"Sure!" said Bumblebee.  
"Wait! You can stay here but in one condition, just one night," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay!"

_And there you have it haha  
I tried my best  
I went to cookie anonymous  
I guess I'm a failure  
I can't seem to keep my damn hands out the cookie jar but,  
It is what it is  
Freak_

"So, where are we want to put them?" asked Prowl.  
"Put them in suitable place," replied the Autobot leader.  
They're screaming once again. "Get them one kisses for them as we want to say thank you,"  
That ladies kissing each of the Autobots.

Then, the Autobots decide to put them in one special room there for them. Before they're want to get a sleep, they're want to flirt them one by one and get their kisses before they're walking out from that place to contact Amysha.  
"Hey, girls! What is about our mission?" asked Amysha.  
"It's working! They're like us!" replied that girls.  
"That's good. We need to control them so Freedom Catchous will be mine and the Autobots become yours!"  
"I see… you're so ambitious, Amy?"  
"Well… I think this is my suitable time to get after his girlfriend (she refers to Sari),"  
"So far so good,"  
The contact ended.  
"Let's go, girls! We need to get the Autobots in our place!"  
All of them are return to that place and have a nap with each of the Autobots.  
Almond with Optimus Prime, Millano with Bumblebee, Raisins with Bulkhead, Hazel with Prowl and Cashew with Ratchet.  
Now, their evil plan are working…

**A/N: What happen next to the Autobots, Sari, Freedom and his pals, Amysha and Cookie ladies after this? Get ready for the next chapter.**

**Reviews please! I wanna it!**


	7. If You Seek Amy, Time Is Running Out!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 7_

_Kiss me through the phone, If you seek Amy, Time is running out!_

* * *

_Scene 1: Kiss me through the phone_

* * *

At the next day, the Autobots are wake up from their sleep. They're feeling something with them.  
"Hey, guys! Did you see any ladies that we spend with them for a whole night?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I think that they're gone," replied Bulkhead.  
"Oh, mean! Why are they lefting aftet us at all?"  
"Did you mean, you missed their kisses?" asked Ratchet.  
"Hey! How could you talk like that?"  
"Because we already know that ladies are just want to spend a night with us," said Prowl.  
"So, they're… just spend the night?" The bee shocked.  
"And remember, they're almost trick us. If we're keep tricked, they'll make Sari and Freedom in trouble," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I want to ask you, why does Amysha want to trick us with that babes?" asked the bee.  
"Maybe… she know that we're always keep after Freedom,"  
"Forgetting about that. Now, we need to get our organic friend,"  
All of them are transform into the vehicle mode and move toward their friends.

A few moments later…  
They're arrive at one hostel, transform nito the robot mode. Freedom and his friends also Sari are waiting for them.  
"Everyone are okay?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"What are you talking about? I don't understand," replied Freedom.  
"I guess that they're don't know anything about that ladies," whispered Prowl to the leader.  
"Maybe,"  
"Actually, what happen to you yesterday?" asked Sari.  
"Yesterday, there are five ladies are coming to us and trying to flirt us," replied Bumblebee.  
"Yeah… they're look like cookies," mumbled Ratchet.  
"That ladies? You mean that Amysha?" said Freedom.  
"No, she is not Amysha. There are five ladies," said Optimus Prime.  
"Five ladies?" Freedom's friends are shocked. "Who are they?"  
"Hey, what about my road tour? Please sent us at the bay at this city as fast as you can,"  
The Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode to saent them into the one bay not far from that place for their road tour. The concert of Freedom Catchous Russian Roulette Road Tour.

That night…  
The Autobots are lonely…  
"What a boring night.." sighed the bee.  
"Now, we can feel the loneliness it is," said Bulkhead.  
"Yeah, if Sari is here, of course she bring us a new game for us to release this tension,"  
"But now, she spend her time with that human,"  
Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ratchet are sitting on their seat with them, thinking of that thing.  
"Can you tell us who else can keep after our company?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Hey, what about that ladies?" said Optimus Prime.  
"That ladies? That cookies?" said Ratchet, shocked.  
"Why? Are you hate them? Asked Prowl.  
"Not that. Actually, they're have something for us,"  
That ladies are coming toward them, wearing some attractive clothes and starts flirting them.  
"Hi, Autobots!" said them, cheekily and give them flying kiss.  
"Whoa, cookies!" said Bumblebee, likes Millano.  
"So, Bumblebee. Are you ready for this?" asked Millano.  
"See, they're want to spend with us," said the bee.  
"Allright, we have our new friend tonight," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah… we have friends!" screamed the bee.  
"And you too," said Prowl, kissing him.  
"Oh, mean!"  
Suddenly, there is one call to Optimus Prime. Who call him?  
"Optimus, are you allright?"  
"Sari, is that you?"

**The cookie ladies P.O.V.  
What? Are they contact with Sari? If Amy knows it, of course she is in big trouble now..  
Yeah.. who wants that girl that know for nothing…**

"Hey, ladies! What are you thinking for?" asked Prowl.  
"Nothing. Actually, we need to go because you have important business to solve," said Hazel.  
"It's just non-important. Now, you can stay here," said Ratchet.  
"Oh.. you sweet bots," said Cashew, kissing him.  
"Please, girl! I hate this!"  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is calling Sari.  
"What about that concert?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Everything is in the control," replied the Autogirl.  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
"Your boyfriend? What do you mean?"  
"Freedom,"  
"Freedom? He is okay. Now, he is on the stage now,"  
"He is singing of what?"  
At the same time, Bumblebee and Prowl are looking after their leader.  
"Prowl, what does Prime doing?" asked the bee.  
"He is calling Sari! What else?" replied the ninja-bot.  
"Just know it,"  
"Whatever,"

_Optimus Tell me!!_

"See, Prowl! What do we see?" asked Bumblebee  
"They're talking about love," replied Prowl.  
"Love?"  
"Yeah… they're couple now,"  
"Like me with Millano and you with Hazel?"  
That sentences makes Prowl feel frusted.  
Back to Optimus Prime…

_Take me you know that I miss you  
I want to get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just want to kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me threw the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me threw the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

"Now, this is our time to tease him," Bumblebee starts his activity to make him scared.  
"Hey, bossbot! Are you talking with your girlfriend?"  
"What are you doing here, Bumblebee?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus? Are you here?" asked Sari.

_Sari, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
Optimus Tell em yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All day, everyday I need you  
And everytime I see you my feelings get deeper  
I miss you, I miss you  
I really want to kiss you but I can't_

."Ha.. bossbot! Now, we're already know what happen to you now," said Bumblebee.  
"I know that. You know that I'm be with Sari," replied Optimus Prime.  
"That's okay., Prime. At least, you have a friend," said Prowl.  
"What's that number?" asked the bee."

_6-7-8-triple 9-8-2-1-2_

I think we need to let Prime calling her. They're not have a much time before," said Prowl.  
"Yeah… I think that too," said Bumblebee.  
Both of them are kissing each other before walking away from their leader.  
Optimus Prime is continue calling the Autogirl and he says…

_Take me you know that I miss you  
I want to get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

Then, Optimus Prime give her one kiss through the phone.  
"Are you really missing me?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah… and I'm really miss you," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But how much you love me?"  
"Well…uh…"

_Sari, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Sari, you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

"Pity you, Optimus…" said the Autogirl.  
"Now, what else do you to tell me?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Actually, I want to tell you that…"  
Suddenly, that calls ended.  
Optimus Prime calling that number once again.

_6-7-8 Triple 9-8-2-1-2_

"Optimus, you want of what?" asked Sari.  
"I'm dissatisfied to talk with you. I miss your voice," replied Optimus Prime.  
"What else that I want to tell you?"  
"Just tell me about everything that you like,"  
"I think you start it first,""I hope you like this," The Autobot leader gives her one kisses.  
"Me too," The Autogirl replying his kiss too.  
"I want to ask you, Freedom is here?"  
"He is in that stage,"

_Take me you know that I miss you but I wanna Kiss ya  
I wanna get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

Bumblebee and Prowl are coming toward him and…  
"Prime, you still calling Sari?"  
Optimus Prime says…

_She call my phone like_

Both of them says

_da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da_

…Optimus Prime say to Sari

_We on the phone like_

…Bumblebee and Prowl says

_da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da_

…The Autobot leader says to the Autogirl

_We taking pics like_

…The bee and the ninja-bot say

_da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da_

…Optimus Prime says to them

_She dial my number like_

…Bumblebee and Prowl say

_da da dadadadadada dadadada..._

…"Hey, what are the 'da da dadadada….'mean?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing," replied Bumblebee.  
"That's useless…"  
Then, he calling his girlfriend.

_6-7-8 Triple 9-8-2-1-2_

_Take me you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)_

…"Let's get out from here.." whispered Prowl, both of them are lefting that place…"Okay, Sari. I have something that I must to do," said the Autobot leader, finishing his call.  
"See ya," replied the Autogirl,  
"Hey, you forgot something,"  
"I love you,"  
I love you too,"  
The calls ended. Optimus Prime gets after his friend and…  
"Hey, you handsome Optimus. Now, we can't wait for this game," said Almond.  
"Game of what?" asked him, curious.  
"Game of this!"  
And then, Optimus Prime gets to… and his friends too.

* * *

_Scene 2: If You Seek Amy…_

* * *

At the same time…  
Freedom is walking to the backstage.  
"Sari, what are you calling for?" asked Freedom, kissing his girlfriend.  
"Just calling Optimus. He is lonely," replied Sari.  
"Poor him. But next time, you must spend your time with him,"  
Amir and Raju are walking toward them.  
"Hello, what are you doing here right now?" asked Raju.  
"Hey, Raju! Are you getting influenced by Amir?" asked the freeboy.  
"Yeah… what else?"  
"I hope it never repeated again.."  
"Free, what are you talking for?" asked Sari.  
"Err.. nothing, Sari. Actually, I'm thinking of my next performance,"  
"Good luck,"  
Freedom is walking in to the stage.  
"Sari, I want to ask you, This is about Amysha," said Tricia.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"Do you know who is Amysha?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Well.. you must be careful with her…"  
"Yeah.. I think that she want to ruin you with your boyfriend too," said Ah Chong.  
"You cannot make her scared like that!" said Tricia.  
"But I'm just kidding,"  
The Autogirl is walking out from that place and she received the call from,…  
"Hello?" Sari answered that call.  
"Are you Freedom's girlfriend?" asked someone.  
"Hey,who's there?"  
"It's me, Amysha. Do you remember?"  
"Amysha?"  
"Why? Are you don't know?  
"What do you want more from me and Freedom?"  
"Nothing. But I want to meet you tonight. At the Clashrea's Café at 11.30 P.M. Remember, only you come here,"  
That calls ended.  
Amysha is relieved now…  
"How is about your plan, Amy?" asked Cobra.  
"Okay. Everything is allright," replied Amysha.  
Back to the scene…  
Sari feels something is happen to her next.

**Sari's P.O.V  
Amy want to see me? Why? I think that Freedom is in trouble after this…**

_Lalalalala…  
Lalalalala…  
Lalalalala…  
Lalalalala…_

Sari is walking toward one apartment not far from there where Amysha lives there. When she meets with some girls…

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the her room  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh_

"Amy? Who is Amy?" asked them.  
"It's okay," The Autogirl is lefting them.  
She feels something again as she need to go to that café faster.  
Lefting that apartment to that café, she sits on one seat outside of that place, waiting for Amysha. She takes some order of two chocolate drinks.  
When someone is coming toward her.

_Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh_

.."Amy? I think not," asked someone.  
"Huh… where is she right now.." sighed Sari.  
"Why do you want to meet her?"  
"Amysha had almost ruined me. I need to meet her,"  
"But you mean of Amysha Gorrshei, that actress?"  
Sari says…

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho_

Then, some of that teenagers are coming to the scene.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you, girl?"

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy_

"If we seek Amy?" All of them shocked.  
"Yeah.. Have you seek Amysha Gorrshei?" asked Sari.  
"I think she's come here now…"

_Lalalalalala  
Lalalalala_

All of the teenagers are running away from the scene.  
Sari patiently waiting for that car and she looks that someone is walking out from that car and..  
"Hey, are you Cobra?" asked Sari.  
"Why? Are you have some problem with me?" asked Cobra.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh_

"You want to seek Amy? Come here," That guy take Sari into the car. The Autogirl is sitting at the backseat and Cobra is driving that car.  
"So, why do you want to meet her?" asked Cobra.  
"She asked it," replied Sari.  
"Okay… I'll sent you to her club, but it almost closed in 30 minutes,"

_I've seen her want to drive before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh_

After that, that car stops in front of that club. Sari walking out from that car and reaching the enterance door.  
"Wait! You're not a member of this club!" said the guard suddenly.  
"You need to register and get Amysha's membership card to enter to this club," said them again.  
Sari says…

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho_

"Hey, are you listen what do we said?" asked that guard again.  
"Well… If you want it…" replied Sari.

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy_

Sari pushes that guard to enter to that club and she trying to search after Amysha.

_Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
So what you want about me_

The Autogirl meets with some club members and they're asked for her…  
"Hey, you're not a member!"  
Sari says…

_So tell me if you see her  
Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like  
Cause I have been waiting here forever  
Let me know when she going out_

_Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

The music is begin to live.

_Lalalalalala…  
Lalalalalala…_

Sari is running toward the stage and she starts to dance along with two guys. The flashlights moving faster and all of them starts to dance too.

_Lalalalalala…  
Lalalalalala…_

Sari starts to sing…

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me_

Sari gasps for a while before she continue to sing…

_Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
are begging to If You Seek Amy_

All club members continue dancing. Sari feels more attractive when that guys trying to touch her.

_Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
So what you want about me_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are  
begging to If You Seek Amy_

The music is finally over.  
"Who says that is an intruder in this club?!!"  
That screams makes everyone looking toward Amysha, entering that club.  
"And… who wants to seek me?" screamed her again.  
"I am," replied Sari, walking downstairs from that stage toward Amysha.  
"Well… you're Freedom's boyfriend…" said Amysha.  
"What?"  
Both of them are fighting together while all of the visitor of that club just watching them.  
Freedom, Amir, Raju, Ah Chong and Tricia are rushing toward them and releases their fight.  
"Hey! Hey! Why are you arguing? Stop!" screamed Ah Chong and Raju.  
"Why are you bothering us?" scolded Amysha.  
"Sari, how do you come here?" asked Amir.  
"Actually…" replied Sari, but…  
Freedom pulling Sari away from the scene and slapping her harshly.  
"Why are you doing like this, Free?" scolded Sari.  
"Because you're so rude! How could you go out without telling us for going here and making havoc with that girl?" scolded Freedom.  
"But she wants to meet me!"  
"That's impossible she want to meet you!"  
Freedom holding her hands to keep her away from escaped.  
"Let me go, Free! Let me go!" screamed Sari, but Freedom never releases her and trying to kiss her."Please, Sari. I don't want you in any trouble because of me,"  
That couples and the freeboy's friends are lefting that place with the car. Amysha looks angry now.

* * *

_Scene 3: Time is Running Out_

* * *

At the next day,  
Freedom looks mad now. Sari doesn't want to speak with him.  
"Look at him, Sari. Everything is worst because of you," said Ah Chong.  
"But please listen what I want to say. Amysha had calling me and she says, she want me to meet her at that café…" replied Sari.  
"So, why are you go to that club?" asked Tricia.  
The Autogirl didn't tell them anything.  
"Now, you're realised," said Raju.  
"Yeah…"

**Sari's P.O.V  
Freedom is mad.. His friends are worrying about me..Amy is in her plan to ruin me…and Optimus…**

"Wait! What about the Autobots?" said the Autogirl suddenly.  
"That's no more time we talk about that robots. We need to be hurry,."  
They're move out from their home to that bay to begin that concert.  
A few minutes later, they're arrive there. Sari is thinking of the Autobots.  
"What are you looking for, Sari?" asked Tricia.  
"Nothing. Just thinking of the Autobots," replied Sari.  
"I'm understand what are you thinking. But we've an important task to do,"  
"I know it,"  
Both of them are walking to the backstage. Freedom is make the performance in front of 1500 audiences while his friends, including Sari are at the backstage.  
The Autogirl is calling the Autobots but there are no answer.  
"What happen to them? Please answer it…"

* * *

What happen to the Autobots?  
Menawhile, Optimus Prime is waking up from his unconscious nap.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
What happen to me? Why am I here?**

That five ladies are walking toward them, Almond staring carefully to Optimus Prime.  
"Now, the game is start," said Almond.  
"Where am I?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Where are you? You and your friends are in ours," replied Hazel.  
"Actually, the game that she mentioned is love-trap!" said Millano, kissing Bumblebee.  
"Hey, are you want to rape us?" scolded the bee.  
"Maybe…" said Cashew.  
"And nobody can stop you after this. About that girl and that superstar, let our boss manage it all," said Raisins.  
"Do you mean that you want to ruin us instead your boss is going to ruin Sari and Freedom?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yes and no," replied Cashew, kissing Ratchet.  
"Hey, you're such a cheap human!"  
"Whatever!"  
All the ladies lefting them at all.  
"What are we want to do next? We're tricked by them," said Bumblebee.  
"We cannot do anything. They're too…" said Prowl.  
"But we must protect Sari and Freedom but…" Optimus Prime trying to escape from his trap but…  
Actually, that ladies are tricking Optimus Prime and the Autobots with their love-trap. After that, they're let them in there so they're never escaped and they'll be raped too… Maybe.  
Everything is too bad…  
Back to the stage, Freedom starts to sing one song…

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created _

Back to the Autobots..  
The Autobots are trying to escape but they're failed to do it…  
That ladies are laughing one another.

_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Optimus Prime looks regretted… and he want to take a revenge.  
"You want of what?" asked Almond._  
_Go to the stage, Freedom see that all audiences are excited.  
At the backstage, Sari is calling the Autobots.  
"Come on.. come on…"

_you will be  
the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me_

Back to the Autobots, Bumblebee doesn't let Millano to touch him.  
"Let me go, you bitchy Millano!" screamed the bee.  
"Say it again…" persuaded Millano, raping the bee.  
"HELP!!!"  
"Don't screaming, Bumblebee! They'll become worst!" scolded Prowl.  
"Oh…you say don't scream? I'll make you scream!" said Hazel, biting him passionately.  
And then… Prowl screams ni pain.  
"And what else you want to us besides Amysha want it so?" asked Ratchet.  
"You don't make us like this," said Bulkhead.  
"Oh.. pity the big robot. But I doesn't mean you like this…" said Raisins, kissing the bulky.  
"Hey, what do you get from us?"  
_  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Go to the stage, that performance become interesting. Freedom makes some move and singing..

_our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out _

Sari is calling the Autobots, there is no answer…  
"Oh, no! Autobots, where are you now?"  
"Why do you looks cloudy?" asked Tricia.  
"The Autobots. I don't know what happen to them," replied Sari.  
At the same time, Amysha is rushing to her room and make her room messy.  
"Damn you, Free,"

_I wanted Freedom  
but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted_

Suddenly, there is one call from that cookie ladies.  
"Hello?" said Amysha.  
"Amy, we've trapped the Autobots," replied that ladies.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah.. and we've raped them too!"  
"Good job, girls,"  
The calls ended.  
Amysha looks happy now. She is ready for her second plan.  
Back to the Autobots…  
"You'll be doomed, you cookie ladies!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"What do you say? You'll be doomed!" scolded Almond, ready to rape him.

_now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me_

"Trying to squeeze us? Okay, keep it on," said Almond again.  
"I… can't…" replied the Autobot leader, weaker.  
"Now, what else do you want?"  
"But… I'll makesure that you must…"

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Back to the stage…  
Freedom looks energetic when he singing this verse.  
All of the audiences screaming.

_our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this_

_Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah..  
Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah..  
Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Yeah yeah yeah…_

Back to Amysha…  
She is opening her closet to get Freedom's handphone and some pictures.  
Then, she keep them in her handbag. She says…

_you will suck the life out of me_

Back to the Autogirl…  
She is still calling the Autobots. This time, she decided to cancel her plan.  
"Well, Sari. Are you don't want to call that robots?" asked Amir.  
"Maybe next time," replied Sari.  
"Don't be frusted. I think they're busy today,"  
"But usually they'll calling me,"  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to talk after this,"  
"Amir, I think what does Optimus Prime said is right," said Ah Chong.  
"What do you mean?" asked Amir.  
"That cookie ladies!"  
"Cookie ladies?"  
"You mean that girl with some disgusting moves?" said Raju.  
"I think they're tricked the Autobots," said Tricia.  
"No wonder the Autobots doesn't answered my call," said Sari.  
"But we don't have proof that they're been tricked by them,"

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Back to the Autobots…  
That cookie ladies are lefting them.  
"Hey, you little bitchy! Get some escapement!" screamed Bumblebee.  
Millano gives him one kisses once again.  
"Now, you're escaped?"  
At last, they're lefting the Autobots.  
"See, that ladies are not good as you think for," said Prowl.  
"So? You must get your moves now!" scolded the bee.  
"But it's impossible to escape if that cookie ladies make us like this," said Bulkhead.  
"I think they're want to ruin Sari and Freedom," said Ratchet.  
"Sari? Freedom?" Optimus Prime shocked.

_our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this_

_Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah..  
Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah..  
Huhuhu yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Yeah yeah yeah…_

Optimus Prime says, "How did it become to this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Amysha is meets with someone… the tarot card player.  
"Please choose three cards," said her. Amysha choose three of them.  
"Based on your choice, the first card is… REVENGE. Maybe you need to take a revenge with someone, right?"  
"Yeah… my boyfriend has another girl behind me," said Amysha.  
"The second card is… LOVE."  
"Oh.. Freedom…He loves me…"  
"And the third card is… HAPPINESS,"  
"I know it! Freedom likes me!"  
"Well.. you mean you want to own Freedom Catchous from that girl?"  
"Yeah.. but how do I want to get him?"  
"I have four magic cards. Maybe it can help,"  
That tarot player gives Amysha four magic cards, lefting her at all.  
Amysha staring that cards carefully.

**Amysha's P.O.V  
After this… I'll get Freedom Catchous and get that girl away from him ever…**

Then, she take some long breath and saying something to that cards…  
"You, you, magic card, I want to make Freedom Catchous is mine. Do you know who is supposed I'll get?"  
Amysha is walking to her private bungalow and she is ready to meet someone.  
"Hello! Hello!"  
"Amysha? What are you doing?" said Cobra suddenly.  
"Nothing. Actually, I want to meet with someone but I don't know who is supposed to help me after this," said Amysha.  
"Well… you need this," Cobra showing his handphone.  
Amysha placing it to her ear to know who is calling.  
"You have a problem, Amysha? We'll help you,"  
"Who are you?"  
"We're coming to help you to get Freedom Catchous and ruin all your enemy…"  
That calls ended.  
"Hello? Hello?" Amysha is panicked.

**A/N: Who does make a call to Amysha and who is the somebody that helping her? Get ready to the next chapter.**


	8. Pookerface, Bring Me To Life!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY  
_  
part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 8

_Pookerface, The great escape, Bring me to life!_

* * *

_Scene 1: Pookerface_

* * *

Amysha looks panic as she received one unknown call.  
"Amy, don't be panic. I think that call is from someone who want to help us," said Cobra.  
"How did you know that call is come from someone who want to help us?" asked Amysha.  
"Oh.. yes… That card!" She realised something, take out that magic cards.  
"What's wrong with that card?" asked Cobra.  
"What else do you want to know?" asked Amysha.  
She looking after that cards and each of them drawing something…  
The first card is four criminals. There are Angry Archer, Professor Princess, Nanosec and Slo-Mo.  
The second card is Meltdown.  
The third card is Headmaster.  
The four card is the Decepticons, only Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing appears.  
"Yes… that card… is helping me…" said Amysha.  
"What do you want to go?" asked Cobra.  
"What do you want to go? Contact them and makesure they're come at the Amysha's Private Zone one hour from now,"  
While Cobra is calling someone, Amysha is going to the lift and it goes down to the underground floor, where the Amysha's Private Zone is located.  
She is waiting for that villains patiently…

_Mum mum mum mah…  
Mum mum mum mah…  
Mum mum mum mah…_

When the liftdoor opens, Amysha walking along the tunnel, full of style until she arrive at one door.  
She gets some keyword so she can entering it. After it opens…  
Amysha meets all of the enemies!  
She says to them…

_I wanna hold him like they do in Detroit Bay,  
Fold him let him hit me raise him baby stay with me_

Professor Princess says…

_I love it_

Amysha says…

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart _

"So, what are our task as you asked for?" asked Meltdown.  
"The best question. I'll give you some task and solve it as fast as you can," replied Amysha.  
"As fast as you can? Maybe you should need me," said Nanosec.  
"Actually, I didn't finished my words yet! I'll give each of you tasks to achieve my ambition to makesure Freedom Catchous is mine," said Amysha.  
"The first task is… I want Meltdown make my face as a pooker-face!" asked Amysha again.  
"You want me to make yours as pooker-face? I'll fix you," replied Meltdown.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

AMYSHA'S FIRST TASK - LET MINE AS A POOKER-FACE

Meltdown is fixing some of his machine to help Amysha get her dream 'treatment'. After it's completed, Amysha is entering to one tab, she placing her face into it and some of the liquids makes it wet, Amysha is screams a little but it doesn't ruins her ambition to own Freedom.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

When the experiment is finished…  
Amysha is looking through the mirror and…  
"Now, what does I want to do?" asked Amysha to Meltdown.  
But he didn't answer it…

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Meltdown says…

_She's got to love nobody _

Amysha asked him again but he didn't answered again.  
She says…

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Meltdown says…

_She's got to love nobody_

Amysha looks proud now. She had solved her first task. And she is ready for her second task.  
"Allright… the second task is… I want all of villains team to accompany me and get Freedom," said Amysha to the four human-villains (as I mentioned).  
"Also… ruins his road tour at the bay and get him. That's all. And you'll get the rewards there too," said her again.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

AMYSHA'S SECOND TASK - MAKES FREEDOM AS MINE!  
Amysha and that human-villains are walking toward the garage where Cobra is waiting for them.  
They're get a black car and Cobra driving it along the way to go to that bay where Freedom's concert is on the way.  
A few moments later…  
That car arrives there. All of them are walking out from it while Cobra moves that car away lefting them.  
"Welcome to Freedom Catchous- Russian Roulette Road Tour," said Amysha.

I_ wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little singing is fun when you're with me_

Professor Princess says._. _

_I love it_

Amysha says…"Now, you'll be splited. Angry Archer and Nanosec, go to hidden place and wait until I give an order. Professor Princess and Slo-Mo, come along with me," said Amysha.  
They're do as Amysha said.

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

That three girls are entering that concert but…  
"Wait! Amysha Gorrshei is not allowed to enter!" said the guard.  
"Hey, why are you not let me in?" scolded Amysha.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Without hesitation, Professor Princess takes out her wand to attack that guard while Slo-Mo uses her time watch to make that incident is repeated once again. Then, it repeated more…

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

"Amy…sha…you…are…" The guard looks afraid.  
"Now, are you let me in?" asked Amysha.  
"Who told you to bring Professor Princess and Slo-Mo here?"  
"I want to ask you, does I love Freedom Catchous?"  
The guard didn't answered it…  
Amysha says…

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

The guard says.

_She's got to love nobody_

Amysha ask them again and they're muted. She says

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

The guard says…

_She's got to love nobody_

Amysha looks proud of herself.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

"Now, all of you, attack!"  
That sentences makes Angry Archer and Nanosec are ready for their action with arrow attack and snatching-speed respectively (Both of them are snatching all Freedom fan's money or something valueable). All of the music lovers in that concert are running away to the safer place. Not forget Professor Princess and Slo-Mo are ruin the concert too.  
Freedom looks shocked. "What are these human are doing?"  
"Hey! Why are you ruin my concert? Are you going to die?" Freedom running down to the downstage to attack them but he finally gotta attacked by Professor Princess by her explosive-kitty blast. Then, Amysha walking toward him and…  
"Amysha?" Freedom shocked.  
"Now, you know who I am," replied Amysha.  
"You damn girl! I'll kill you!"  
Freedom wake up and trying to hit her. Unfortunately, Freedom get trapped by the arrow attack (by Angry Archer) that makes him cannot escaped. Professor Princess gets Freedom up and her pony's (Powdered Sugar) horn shines suddenly that makes Freedom mermerized.  
Amysha says…

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the concerto,  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

At the backstage…  
"Freedom!" Sari shocked when she look at that incident.  
She want to rescue him but…  
"Don't go there, Sari! It's dangerous.." screamed Amir.  
When the Autogirl arrives there, she see that Amysha is holding Freedom…  
"Why do you not love me, boy?" asked Amysha.  
Freedom muted for a while.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody_

Amysha asked him once again and he didn't speak anything.

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody_

Amysha asked the freeboy again. And as usual…

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody _

Amysha asked him again. He muted it.

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody _

Amysha asked him again and again… and you know that…

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody _

Amysha asked him again. And he cannot answered it…

_Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face_

Freedom says…  
_  
She's got to love nobody _

Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are running to the scene.  
"Sari, there is no time to get Freedom. We need to escape!" said Amir.  
"But Freedom is in trouble," said Sari.  
"But Amysha will trick you. We need to run!" said Tricia.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Freedom's friends are take Sari away from that ruined concert to Freedom's car.  
"Get hurry!" screamed Ah Chong.  
They're rushing into the car and Amir starts the engine."Move!"

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

That car is speeding away from that place.  
"Get into the speed, Amir! They'll make us in trouble," screamed Raju.  
They're lefting that place as fast as possible.  
"Freedom… I'll save you…next time…" Sari looks sad now.  
"Don't be sad, Sari. We'll ask for the Autobots for help," persuaded Tricia.  
"But what about Freedom? He's in Amysha,"  
"We can save him later…"

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Now, they're lefting the state boundary… I mean, Detroit city.

* * *

_Scene 2: The Great Escape_

* * *

At one highway…  
The car stops at the roadside. Raju and Ah Chong are waiting for Amir outside one room which he is praying inside while Sari is calling the Autobots and Tricia is keep after her.  
"Ah Chong, I guess that Freedom has a big trouble there," said Raju.  
"What are you saying? Amir is inside. We need to keep quiet," said Ah Chong.  
Amir is walking out from that room.  
"Hey, why are you waiting here?" asked Amir.  
"As usual, we need to wait for yours," replied Ah Chong.  
"That's okay,"  
The three of them are rushing toward that car.  
"Come on… I need you…" Sari is calling her friend-bot and there is no answers.  
"Is that the same, Sari?" asked Tricia.  
"If don't, what else?" asked Sari.  
"I'm just ask you, why are you scolding me?"  
"I'm very mad today. Why does Amysha take Freedom and ruins that concert? Now, I can't contact the Autobots,"  
"Well… this is an unfortunate event…"  
"Tricia, Sari, have you calling the Autobots?" asked Amir.  
"It's disconnected," replied Sari.  
"What? If this is happen, what we want to do to rescue Free?" asked Raju.  
"I think there is no line here," said Ah Chong.  
"What the relation of no line with this problem?"  
"Please don't arguing. We have a problem and we need to return to the Autobots," said Sari.  
"But there is one problem," said Tricia.  
"Problem of what?"  
"If we return there, we'll be in trouble. Maybe Amysha will trap us," said Amir.  
"At least, we know what happen to the Autobots," said Sari.  
"But there is some trouble there,"  
They're getting the car and the journey is continues…

The car arrives at one building, all of them are walking out from it.  
"From now, we stay here," said Ah Chong.  
They're arrive at one hostel, very far from Detroit city, it's so old and looks like never be upgraded. There are lots of rubbishs and dirty water flowing the ground, so smelly.  
"Ah Chong, why do you choose this place?" asked Amir.  
"We don't have any choice, pal," replied Ah Chong.  
"What do you mean with **Don't have any choice**?" asked Tricia.  
"If you want to know, there is one hostel, it is 20 kilometre from here. It's not too small… maybe in 7 feet length, 4 feet deep, and 3 feet width. It is lots of room that we can choose. Maybe I've order 5 for us," replied Ah Chong.

"That's a good idea, Ah Chong!" said Raju. All of them are cheers.  
"But wait the minute!" said Amir suddenly. "Are you mention of **GRAVES**? What are silly jokes!".  
"Please don't tease me, Amir. I'm just kidding," said Ah Chong.  
"Yeah… if Amir don't tell us, I think we're already dead," said Sari.  
All of them are muted.  
"See? Sari is right," said Raju.  
They're walking in to that hostel and they're stay in seperated room. Amir, Ah Chong and Raju are stay in first room while Sari and Tricia are stay in next room.  
"Hey, Amir! I think why does Amysha trying to get Freedom?" asked Raju.  
"I don't know…" replied Amir. "But there is one reason why does she wants him,"  
"Amysha! Amysha! Amysha! Does any else topics besides her?" asked Ah Chong.  
"If doesn't Amysha, what else?" asked Raju.  
"Amysha had take Freedom away, and we need to rescue him," said Amir.  
Meanwhile…  
Sari is sitting on the bed, thinking something…

**Sari's P.O.V  
Why does Amysha take Freedom from me? Am I have something wrong with her?**

"Sari?" asked Tricia.  
"Tricia, why do you come here?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I want to ask you something,"  
"About Amysha?"  
"Yeah.. what else?"  
"What does Amysha want from you?" asked Tricia again.  
Sari mutes for a while.  
"Are you don't know about her?" asked Tricia.  
Suddenly, Ah Chong and Raju are rushing toward their room.  
"Hey, what are you rushing about? Are you mad?" asked Tricia.  
"Tricia, this is an important case!" replied Ah Chong.  
"What do you mean?"  
That two guys are take them out from that room into their room.  
"Ah Chong, Raju, what are you want?" asked Tricia.  
"Tricia, are you know that Freedom had already engaged?" asked Raju.  
"Freedom already engaged?" Sari is shocked.  
"We don't understand what do you say, Raju," said Tricia.  
"Actually, this magazine had prove it," said Ah Chong, showing the magazine, which the frontpage is appearing Amysha with the text written… "**AMYSHA and FREEDOM : A HAPPILY COUPLE?**"  
Sari looks doesn't believe what does that magazine showing. She take that magazine from Ah Chong and read it.  
"Are you sure this magazine is related with Amysha Gorrshei and Freedom Catchous?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah.. If you don't believe, they're getting married soon!" replied Raju.  
"I think Amysha had use him to get him from Sari and she need to marry with him to keep her away from Freedom," said Amir.  
"So, this is a reason why does Amysha want to separate us," said Sari, frusted.  
"First, she want herself become heroine of your movie, then she want to seperate you and him, and then,.. she takes Freedom away and they're getting married?" said Raju.  
All of them are packing their things and running to the car.  
Amir starts the engine to make this journey begin.  
"Everyone, starts now!" screamed Amir.  
Their journey begins. Ah Chong switches on the radio and the music is begin.  
"We need to escape," said Amir.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night_

_  
_"Remember, we have one more night to save Freedom and meet the Autobots. So…" said Raju.  
"So, we need to get hurry," said Tricia.  
"Let's get the great escape!" screamed Sari._  
_

_Let's get fun and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

_  
_"I hope we can rescue Freedom," said Ah Chong.  
"I think so," replied Sari.  
"But do you have any idea to make sure Amysha don't know it?"  
"Don't know what?"  
"Are you know who is Amysha?" asked Raju.  
"No," replied the Autogirl.  
"See?" said Amir.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight _

The journey is continues…_  
_"From now, stop thinking of Amysha and we need to rescue Free and the Autobots," said Amir.  
"Optimus…" Sari is thinking of her boyfriend.  
"What are you thinking of, Sari?" asked Tricia.  
"I think we need to…" replied Sari.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight_

"Hey, are we want to escape from this problem?" asked Raju.  
"I doesn't mean like that. I mean, we want ourselves escaped from Amysha so we have a much time to save Freedom," said Ah Chong.  
"I think I don't need to contact the Autobots," said Sari._  
_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive _"

Let's having the escapement!" screamed Raju.  
"Please keep quiet! I need to drive!" screamed Amir.  
"What are you fussy guy, Raju," said Tricia.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight _

"Amysha had ruined our life and she had take Freedom. But we have much time to rescue him, do you?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah… you're right…"

At the same time…  
The Autobots are trying to escape from their cage.  
"Team, we need to escape!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"I.. I know it!" screamed Bumblebee.  
All of them are using their weapons to release themselves from their trap. And then, they're finally escaped.  
_  
All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight _

"Have you seen this place?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"It seems we 're in the warehouse," replied Bulkhead.  
"But there is no exit door here," said Bumblebee.  
Prowl throwing his bladestar to one camera and.. it ruins and all the trap is gone.  
"Actually, we're in our place," said Prowl.  
"Nice idea, Prowl. How do you know it?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I've told him that the cookie ladies are using that cameras to confuse us," replied the bee.  
"Cookie ladies?"  
"Yeah… that girls with the name of the cookies,"  
They're rushing out from that warehouse.  
"We need to find after that cookie ladies. Autobots, transform and roll out!"  
They're transform into the vehicle mode and lefting that place.

,_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

Sari is calling the Autobots.  
"I got it! I got it!"  
'What have you got?" asked Amir.  
"Autobots! They're answered my call," replied Sari.  
"Sari, is that you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, why do you answered my call? I've called you several times but…"  
"Actually, the cookie ladies have tricked us and we're trapped. Now, we're escaped…"  
"There is a trouble here! Amysha had take Freedom away and we're escaped now,"  
"Freedom is taken away?" Bumblebee shocked.  
"Yes, Amysha has take him," replied Sari.  
"Okay, Sari. All of you must save yourself. Let us to rescue Freedom," said Optimus Prime.  
"Thanks, Optimus." The Autogirl gives him a kiss.  
The call ended.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

"Now, the Autobots are agree to help us. But what about us?" asked Raju.  
"You're such a talky! Just wait and see." said Ah Chong.  
"We don't need to say like that. Actually, we need to think how are we want to rescue Freedom before he and Amysha are getting married," said Tricia.  
"I hope he is still loving me," said Sari.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight _

"Don't thinking negatively, Sari. We can do it," said Amir.  
"Yeah…"  
Their journey is continues… moving away and away…

* * *

_Scene 3: Bring me to life!_

* * *

That moment…  
Freedom's friends and Sari are stop their journey to buy something that they can eat for.  
"Okay, we want five bottle of mineral water, 5 bowl of instant noodles, 5 pack of snacks and… that's all," said Amir, make an order.  
"It costs USD25.59,"  
Raju is paying that bill, lefting that shop.  
"Hey, pals! What are you buying for?" asked Ah Chong.  
"We buy mineral water, noodles and snacks," replied Raju.  
"Oh, mean! Do you have anything unless that unhealthy food?" asked Tricia.  
"What? You want to buy medicine?" asked Raju.  
"At least, you need to buy some healthy food,"  
"Don't worry, pal. I've order some fruits too. Here you are," said Amir, giving the apple to her.  
":Thanks, Amir,"  
"Sari, have you calling the Autobots to rescue Freedom?" asked Raju.  
"Not yet. But I'll call them A.S.A.P." replied Sari.  
The Autogirl is calling her friends.  
"Bumblebee, it's me,"  
"Sari, do you any problem just now?"  
"What about our task?"  
"To save Freedom? We haven't solve it yet because we don't know where is he right now,"  
"Okay, Bumblebee. I hope you can do the best,"  
The call ended.  
"Who is calling you, Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.  
"Sari. She asked us about Freedom," replied Bumblebee.  
"Maybe this is for our day to show your love," The ninja-bot starts kissing the bee.  
"Hey, what are you doing, Prowl?" The bee replying his kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile…  
Amysha is walking around. Freedom is tied up, waking up weakily.  
"Where am I?" asked Freedom, weaker.  
"Where are you? You know that you're in me," replied Amysha.  
"Why do you doing like this to me? I've never hurting you…"  
"Hurting you of what?"  
Amysha kicking him at side.  
"Are you really forgetting me?"  
"Who says that..?"  
Cobra walking toward him and beats him down.  
"Next time, don't be rude to someone's girl," said Cobra to him.  
"But.. I…" Freedom is beaten down.  
"Now, I've a lots of task to do," Amysha is lefting them, letting the freeboy being beaten.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Please, Amysha. You must realised what have you done. You've just.**

Amysha is walking out from her room.

**Amysha's P.O.V  
Freedom, today, you'll be mine. And I want to see that your girlfriend will going down… And you can see if you want too. **

"Ehem!" said Megatron suddenly.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry," replied Amysha.  
"So, what are our task?" asked Starscream.  
"These Decepticons, I need your help to… ruin Freedom's girlfriend and his friends too,"  
"Zo, ve need to ruin them? At all?" asked Blitzwing, in icy.  
"Does ve need to ruin them? Maybe I'll make them in trouble!" said him again, in hothead.  
"Or ve take them az our game?" said him again, in random.  
"Enough! All of you, do as what does I said," said Amysha.  
"Decepticons, transform and rise up!"  
The three of them are transform into the vehicle mode and moving up to the sky.

AMYSHA'S THIRD TASK - RUINS SOMEONES THAT BLOCKS MY PLAN

Back to their journey…  
That car is moving along the highway.  
Sari is looking the outside through the window.  
"What are you looking for, Sari?" asked Tricia.  
"Nothing," replied Sari.  
"Please don't keep secrets from us. We already know it," said Ah Chong.  
"What does I keep from you?"  
"Just… something…"  
"You just talking without think about it first," said Raju.  
"Back out of the words," inusuated Ah Chong.  
"Amir, I want to ask you, what the Amysha's secret do you wasn't to tell me?" asked Sari.  
"Actually… Amysha…" replied Amir.  
"What about her?"  
"Actually, Amysha and Freedom were engaged and they're break-up after that,"  
"So, they're really engaged?"  
"Not that. They're previously engaged and they're break-up,"  
"So, why does Amysha want Freedom return to her?"  
"There are two reasons. One, Amysha is an actress. When she know that Freedom is a singer, she want to get him first. Two, she is already know that you're Freedom's boyfriend,"  
"Now, I know why does she want Freedom from me…"  
The Autogirl is looking through the window again. That is some little thunder outside.  
She starts singing…

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb. _

"Hey, Sari! What do you singing?" asked Raju.  
"I'm feeling too bad today," said Ah Chong._  
_"I guess who is behind us right now," said Tricia, looking through the back mirror.

_Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

When all of them are staring backward…That aircraft is transforms into the robot mode.  
"Happy nice day, human!" Blitzwing with his random gets his ice blast toward that road forward.  
That car become out of control as it slippery.  
They're become panicked."Amir, what happen to us?" asked Raju.  
"I don't know how does that road in front of us become ice," replied Amir.  
"You must keep this journey on," screamed Ah Chong.  
"Yeah, Freedom is needs us," said Tricia.  
Amir starts his car engine and make this journey continues..

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

That car entering the tunnel so Blitzwing cannot see it.  
"Hey, come out here! Are you vant to play vith me?" asked the triple changers.  
Back to their journey…  
"Luckily that robot didn't find after us," sighed Raju.  
"But you know what does that robot is?" asked Tricia.  
"They're Decepticons," replied Sari.  
"The Decepticons? But why they're involved too?" asked Ah Chong.  
"I don't know…

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life._

"Without noticing something, the jetplane is transforms into the robot mode. Starscream is starts to attack them.  
"Pathetic humans! Take this first!"  
The screamy shoots the car with his super sonic blast, makes one tyre puncture suddenly and that car is skidding down into the car is rolling down into the hill. They're screaming loudly."We need to get out from here!" screamed Amir,  
All of them are rushing out from that car before it falling down to the ground.  
They're see that car is crash in a flash.  
"Now, we're almost close…" sighed Raju.

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Help! Help!" screamed Sari  
"Sari? Sari!! where are you?" screamed them.  
They're shocked when they're see Sari is holding the hanging branches.  
"Please save me!" screamed the Autogirl.

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life.  
_  
Amir, Ah Chong and Raju are moving down to that hill to rescue Sari while Tricia is patiently waiting for them.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead. _

"Hold our hands!" screamed Amir.  
Sari is holding Amir's hands and they're pulling her up.  
Finally, she is safe. But… something is behnd them. Tricia screamed.  
"What are you screaming about?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Behind you!" replied Tricia.  
When all of them are looking toward Megatron…

_All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life._

They're running away from that helicopter as fast as they can. Suddenly, Sari falling down to the ground and it is the time for Raju to lift her humans are running together. Not forget, Starscream and Blitzwing are appears in front of them. They're planning to run at another way…  
But they're trapped.  
"Please tell me that this evil robots are in Amysha's order," said Amir."I gotta idea!" screamed Ah Chong, they're decide to run until they're reach to…  
"Ah Chong, this is a bank! We'll be dead!" screamed Raju.  
"We don't know any choice unless…" said Ah Chong then…"Dive down!" All of them are jumping down to the bank and…

_Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

They're falling down on the road.  
"Now, our task is done," said Megatron.  
"How did you know that our task is done?" asked Starscream.  
"Amyzha vantz uz to ruin them until they're died. Zee, they're died, right?" said Blitzwing, in hothead.  
"Shut up! We need to tell this to that human…"  
All of them are transform into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene…

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life…._

At the scene, all of them are fainted on the road.  
There is one car, arrive there.  
Amysha is walking out from that car, looking after Sari and…  
"Oh…pity you, girl…":  
The Autogirl is unconsciously now. Amysha take her away and put her into the car and lefting that place at all. While Cobra take all of Freedom's friends and throw them down into the forest.

**A/N: What happen next? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	9. Sober,Your Love Is A Lie!

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY _

_part 3 _

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART _

_chapter 9 _

_Sober, I write sins not tragedies, Your love is a lie!_

* * *

_Scene 1: Sober_

* * *

9.30 P.M. At Amysha's house…  
Amysha is walking toward Sari, she is tied up on the floor and her mouth is covered with the cloth.  
"Hey, you girl! Wake up!" screamed Amysha, kicking her.  
"Where am I?" asked Sari, weakily.  
"You're in my hell!" replied Amysha, then she laughing.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Freedom?"  
Amysha pulling her hair and… "You ask me, where is Freedom? Freedom is dead!"  
"Don't kidding me! I feel that Free is alive!"  
"You said, Free is alive?"  
Amysha take out his badanna from her pocket and…"Look at this! Freedom is dead!"  
Sari is shocked when she see that Freedom's badanna is filled with some blood…  
"I can't believe Free is dead! You're lying!"  
"It's up to you, girl. But you must accept all of this reality that Freedom Catchous is gone…"  
Actually, when Amysha kidnapping Freedom, she gets his badanna, then she rinse it with the red paint so it looks like it bleeding…  
Amysha lefting that room, then the cookie ladies are entering that room.  
"So, what else do you want? The Autobots had get raped and your boyfriend is gone!" said Almond.  
"You're lying! Actually, all of you are working together to ruin us, do you?" screamed Sari.  
"You say what?" Hazel pulling her hair and all of them teasing her roughly several times.  
"Please! Stop it!" screamed the Autogirl.  
"You say, don't stop? Okay, we'll do it!" They're continue torturing her.

**Sari's P.O.V  
They're too bad! Amysha had kidnapped Freedom and now, they're getting married. That cookie ladies admitted that they're trapping the Autobots and my new friends… I don't know what happen to them…**

At the same time, Amysha is meet with Henry Masterson.  
"So, what is my task?" asked that guy.  
"It's easy. Just control my useless big robot and handle it. And object all the barricades out there as they're want to ruin my marriage," replied Amysha.  
"You want me to control that robot? I'll settle it!"  
That guy is wearing his helmet and entering into the Headmaster. He starts to make it flight and replace that robot's head with it.  
"Now, everything is going on my role!"  
"So, control my robot and everything is accomplished in a few moments," said Amysha.  
That robot is start moving under Headmaster's control. Amysha is laughing loudly…Meanwhile…  
Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are wake up.  
"Hey, where are we?" asked Raju.  
"Are you awake, you Malaysian pals?" said Cobra suddenly.  
"Cobra! Why are you did this to us?" asked Ah Chong.  
"And where's Sari?" asked Amir.  
"Sari? I'm sorry, I'm failed to find her,"  
"What? Are you kidding? I think this is Amysha's trick, right?" said Tricia angrily.  
Cobra is rushing at Tricia and she is get raped. Amir, Ah Chong and Raju are trying to rescue her.  
"Let me go, you useless guy!" screamed Tricia, struggling away from Amysha's boyfriend.  
"Hey, you bald guy! Get this!" Amir and Raju are beating that guy with a piece of heavy wood.  
Ah Chong pulling Tricia away from that guy and they're running along that forest.  
"I think where is Cobra hiding us?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Maybe he is hiding us not far from the highway," replied Amir.  
They're finally arrive at the highway and…  
"Get some cars nearby. We need to get Sari," said Raju.  
Suddenly, the Autobots in vehicle mode are coming toward them.  
"Look!" said Tricia.  
The Autobots are transform into the robot mode.  
"Are you okay?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're okay, but not for Sari," replied Amir.  
"What happen to Sari?"  
"Amysha had kidnapped her. And hiding her nowhere," said Ah Chong.  
"Amysha is hiding Sari? Guys, I think we need to recognise where is her," said Bumblebee.  
"I think not," said Prowl.  
"Why?" asked Raju.  
"The forest cannot received any signal to find Sari,"  
"Oh, mean! What we want to do now?" asked the bee.  
"Allright. All of you, follow us. We need your help to find Sari and Freedom," said Optimus Prime to them.  
The Autobots are transforming to the vehicle mode.  
Tricia is entering into Bumblebee (sport car)  
Amir is riding into Prowl (motorcycle) and he is wearing the helmet.  
Ah Chong is entering into Ratchet (ambulance)  
Raju is entering into Bulkhead (SWAT truck).  
and take them away.

Back to Sari…  
She is sitting on the floor, tied up and looking to the window, its almost sunset outside. She is alone now and can feel some pain due of that torturement.  
She is in her revenge…

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home _

When she looking outside, she hopes someone will happen to her. As long as she can alive and rescue Freedom.

_Aahh, the sun is blinding  
A hh… I stayed up again _

_Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end _

Suddenly, the Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. When the Autogirl heard it, she screaming loudly so they're can hear it.  
"Hey, I heard something," said Ah Chong.  
"I think Sari is up there," said Amir.  
Optimus Prime throwing his axe toward that window and it's broken. Then, he rushing into that house and running upstairs to get Sari which she in the second floor. He broking the door and…

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over? _

"Optimus! You're come to save me!" screamed Sari.  
"Are you allright, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm okay here but Freedom… he…"  
"Don't worry. You're safe now.." Both of them are kissing each other…

_No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober? _

Both of them are dive down into the ground.  
"You've did it, bossbot!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Team, we need to get Freedom and stops that marriage before its too late,"  
All of the Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode and lefting that place.  
Sari is in the fire truck, thinking of something.  
"Sari, are you thinking something?" asked Optimus Prime.

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use? _

"Freedom. What happen to him?" said Sari.  
"Actually, I'm supposed to ask you that," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Freedom… he is getting married with Amysha… and I'll never meet with him again.."  
"But I think he is okay.."  
"How did you know?"  
"I'm just predicting.."

_Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play" _

_Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame _

Suddenly…  
There is one giant robot is walking toward them. It is Amysha's robot with Headmaster's control !  
All of the Autobots braked suddenly and transforming into the robot mode.  
It is already night now…  
Amir, Ah Chong, Raju, Tricia and Sari are walking backward as they're could be in trouble.  
"You want to stop Amy's marriage? Come and play…" said the Headmaster.  
All of that humans are running along that road while the Autobots are fighting against it.  
Unfortunately, Sari is falling down. Freedom's friends are shocked and get her up.  
"Come on, Sari. We need to save Free!" said Amir.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over? _

They're running along the road and…  
"Oh, no! What are they want to do to us?" asked Raju.

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober? _

The cookie ladies are coming with their car and take all of them away. Lefting that place.  
All of the Autobots are shocked, transform into the vehicle mode to pursue after them.

_Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober _

That cookie ladies are tie them up and trying to torture them.  
But the Autobots are attacking them and that car is out of the control.

_Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober _

That incident makes the cookie ladies are throw up into the road and they're look scared now…  
"Please don't hurt us. We actually…" said Almond.  
"Please for what? You're just make us in trouble," screamed Bumblebee.  
"And you've trap us and we don't want to need your… what the thing that they say?" said Bulkhead.  
"Maybe, affection," replied Prowl.  
"Huh, yeah! Affection,"  
"What do these cookie ladies are going to get from us?" asked Ratchet.

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have hurt myself, cried,  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend _

Everything is going too bad when that robot (Headmaster) is coming toward the Autobots and attacking them.  
"I hope all of you are getting some preparation because Amysha is getting to marry!"  
"So, what else we want to her?"  
Optimus Prime is throwing his axe and that makes that head is falling down and rolling down to the hill.  
"Ignore him. He cannot get up to attack us," said Optimus Prime.  
"What else? Get Freedom, hurry!" screamed Ah Chong.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over? _

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober? _

All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and take them away.  
Tricia is in Bumblebee (sport car) while Ah Chong is riding on Prowl (motorcycle). Raju is in Ratchet (ambulance) while Amir and Sari are in Optimus Prime (fire truck).  
"Optimus, we need to get Freedom before he is getting married with Amysha," said Tricia.  
"But wait! Is that wrong if they're getting married?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Actually, Amysha forses him to marry her," replied Sari.  
"See? Amysha is an evil!" said Raju.  
"But we need to be faster if we want to stop that event," said Prowl.  
"Or something else can happen," said Ratchet.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over? _

_No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober? _

"No need to talk. We need to be hurry!"  
They're speeding along the highway to the Detroit city to save Freedom.  
Sari is hoping of Freedom is okay…

_How do I feel this good sober? _

"What about the cookie ladies?" asked Sari.  
"Don't worry about that. We're already manages them," replied Optimus Prime.  
Actually, the cookie ladies are arrested by the Autobots and now, they're in Bulkhead (SWAT truck) while they're on the way.

* * *

Scene 2: I write sins not tragedies

* * *

At the same time, Freedom is standing against the window.  
Amysha is coming toward him.

"Amy?" Freedom shocked.  
"Oh.. that's good if you remembering of me…" Amysha is kissing him.  
"Stand by, you young bitchy!"  
"Oh.. you say what? If I calling my Cobra, you don't blame me if you're coming to me and begging me 'oh, Amy. Please forgive me…' … Eii… that's suck!"  
"But… why are we getting married?"  
"Just the simple answer… we do as we've already do before,"  
"You mean, we want to get marry once again like we do before I'm studying in the college?"  
"Yes… and if you willing me to this… please forget your girlfriend.."  
"I'll never forgetting Sari. She is my lover!"  
"What? You're getting married but still thinking of your ex-girlfriend? Shame me.."  
"You should be shame! You're forcing me to marry you and you…"  
"I'm report it to all media that we'll become husband and wife, do you?"  
Freedom mutes for a while…  
"Okay, Free. I give you five minutes to go out with your tuxedo and see me at the wedding place,"  
Amysha is walking out from that room to change her clothes into her wedding dress.  
Freedom is thinking something…

**Freedom's P.O.V  
Oh, no! What I've done? Amysha forcing me to get marry and I don't have any much time to tell you that I want to say goodbye, Sari.  
You must accept this reality. Amysha wants me to be with her and I cannot do anything.**

"Freedom! What are you waiting for? Come out and see me!" screamed Amysha.  
The freeboy is getting into his tuxedo and running out from that room.

At the same time,  
All the Autobots are transforming into robot mode.  
"Team, we need to split out. Bulkhead, Ratchet, keep after these cookie ladies. Bumblebee, Prowl, come with me." Optimus Prime gives an order.  
"What about us?" asked Amir.  
"Sari, Amir, Raju, you can follow us. Ah Chong and Tricia, keep after that cookie ladies,"  
All of that humans are follow what does Optimus Prime said.  
The three Autobots and three humans are hiding behind that building and…  
"Prowl, get some information about Amysha and Freedom inside. Bumblebee, you go upstairs to rescue Freedom. Sari, Amir and Raju, come along with me,"  
They're split up again.  
Back to the others…  
"How much long we need to keep after these cookie ladies?" asked Bulkhead.  
"As long as Prime said," replied Ratchet.  
"Hey, what are you talking for? I wanna to drink," said Raisins..  
"I think you're diabetic," said Ah Chong.  
"What do you say?"  
"Yeah… you looks tired and you need to drink. I can't release you go if you want to do that,"  
"Sorry, can you speak it again?"  
Suddenly, Raisins is kicking Ah Chong down and she is escaped following with the other cookie ladies.  
"Hey, where are you running?" scolded Ratchet.  
"We want to get drink!" replied Cashew, finally they're dissappeared.  
"Oh, no! They're escaped!" sighed Ah Chong.  
Ratchet is calling Optimus Prime and..  
"Prime, that cookie ladies have been escaped!" said Ratchet.  
"What? How do they escaped?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"They're want to get drink and suddenly, Raisins has kicking Ah Chong and they're running toward that building."  
"Ratchet, Bulkhead, get them before that marriage is happen hurry!"  
"We do it, Prime,"  
The transmission ended.  
That two Autobots and two humans are rushing into that building.  
Meanwhile, Freedom with his tuxedo is walking toward Amysha with her wedding dress.  
"See, Free. Nothing that you can scared for," said Amysha.  
"I hope you'll be regret after this.." said Freedom.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. _

Meanwhile…  
Those cookie ladies are rushing toward them.  
"Hey, why are you come late?" whispered Amysha.  
"Sorry, Amy. Previously, we've been caught by the Autobots.." whispered Almond.  
"Please don't say to me that the Autobots are here,"  
"They're not here.."  
"Okay, you'll be my bridesmaid,"  
All the cookie ladies are standing the waiters.

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a fame, what a fame, the cool groom's bride is a star." _

"Now, everything is starts now?" asked the priest.  
"Yes… we're ready.." replied Amysha.  
Freedom looks shy but in his heart, he keeps something…

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Hey, what are you saying, Free?" asked Amysha.  
"I don't want it! I don't want to marry you, Amy!" screamed Freedom.

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of... _

Suddenly, the door is broken and…  
Bulkhead and Ratchet are rushing toward them.  
"Oh, my God! What are they doing?"  
"Hey, you damn robots! Why are you come here?" scolded Hazel.  
Then, Prowl and Bumblebee are coming.  
"Freedom, how about you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why…why are you come here?" asked Freedom.  
"We need to save you from Amysha's evilness," replied Prowl.  
"But it doesn't mean that cookie ladies are evil too," said the bee.  
"Maybe we're not too," said Prowl, kissing the bee.

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically your marriage is ruined  
Well this calls for a blast, so pour the champagne _

"Freedom Catchous!!!" scolded Amysha, attacking him but Bumblebee shoots her with his electrical pulse.  
"Hey, how dare you block me from meet with my husband-to-be!" scolded Amysha.  
"Actually, he is yours!" said Bumblebee.  
"But he is our friends!" Raju, Sari and Optimus Prime are coming toward them,  
following with Ah Chong and Tricia.  
"Hey, where's Amir?" asked Freedom.  
"Amir?"  
Then, Amir is rushing to the scene.  
"Please don't let this story become a controversy," said Amir.

_Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically your marriage is ruined  
Well this calls for a blast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne _

"We need to get Freedom out from this place," said Amir.  
"No way! This is our marriage, so let us here," scolded Amysha.  
"I don't think so…" said Sari, pulling Freedom with her.  
"Hey, he's mine!" scolded Amysha.  
"I'm sorry, Amy. Freedom's mine,"  
Amysha is slapping Sari.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Amy, stop!" screamed Freedom, slapping Amysha.  
"Hey! Are you supposed to be depend with me?" scolded Amysha.  
"Sorry. I'm better to put myself with Sari than kissing you!"  
"What do you say. Free?"  
Sari is shocked.  
"Free? What actually you mean?" asked Sari.  
"No need to discuss with you. Get out with your robots!" screamed Freedom.

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Optimus, what happen to Freedom?" asked Sari.  
"I think that he is going mad now. We need to run!" replied Optimus Prime.  
All the Autobots are rushing out from the scene.

_Again... _

"Free, we need to go out!" said Ah Chong.  
"Yeah… how much long do you take for this?" asked Tricia.  
"See? Amy? Are you satisfied now?" asked Freedom.

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Amy, I hope you realised what actually you done to me. You're seems too much!" said Freedom.  
"I said, get this marriage on!" scolded Amysha.  
"I don't love you, Amy! I'm just loving Sari, just… SARI!!!"

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. _

"Back out your words, Free! Please give me some your hearts to me…"  
"Never!" Freedom is walking out from that place with his friends  
"Freedom, come back here!" screamed Amysha.  
"I'll never come back to you, Amy…" said Freedom.  
"Free, let's get out from here," said Amir.

_Again... _

They're rushing out from that place, lefting Amysha nothing…  
"Freedom, I'm swear that you'll be mine one day!" screamed Amysha, then she is crying.  
"Come on, Amy. I hope it never happen again," persuaded Hazel.  
"You say what? I've told this marriage to media and if they're know about it, what am I supposed to say? I want to say 'it's cancelled' or 'Freedom is in accident' ?"  
"Err… we don't have any experience of that," said Raisins.  
"Huh… whatever!" Amysha is lefting them.  
"Hey, what are you waiting for? Get those robots! At least, you'll get yours,"  
That cookie ladies are whispering one another.  
"I think, Amy want us stay with the Autobots," said all of them.  
"I want Optimus," said Almond.  
"I want Bumblebee," said Millano.  
"I want Prowl," said Hazel.  
"I want Bulkhead," said Raisins.  
"I want Ratchet," said Cashew.  
They're running to their car and moving out from the scene.

* * *

Scene 3: Your Love Is A Lie!

* * *

6.30 P.M….At the Autobots headquarters…  
Optimus Prime is discussing something with Sari and Freedom.  
"Are you really not loving her, Free?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm not really in love with her! I swear," replied Freedom.  
"So, you're forced by Amysha to marry with her?" asked Sari.  
"I'm be forced to marry her! I'm unwillingly to marry with her,"  
"Maybe he is too honest to himself," sighed Optimus Prime.  
"I'm too honest?" Freedom is shocked.  
"Maybe the suitable sentences is…"  
Prowl is walking toward them and .."Prime, there are five ladies come here,"  
"Who are they?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"They're cookie ladies,"  
All of the Autobots are rushing the scene.  
"Did you say, the cookie ladies?" asked Bumblebee.  
"They're so unregretful," mumbled Ratchet.  
"We need to meet them,"  
Optimus Prime and the other Autobots are walking toward those cookie ladies.  
"Hi, Autobots," greeted all of them.  
"What else do you want from us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Hey! This si how you speaking with the girls?" scolded Almond.  
"We want to.. we want to…" said Millano.  
"You want what?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually,.. please forgive us…" replied Cashew.  
"You want us to forgive you? For you to take some advantage to us?" asked Ratchet.  
"I'm doesn't mean like that!" said Hazel.  
All of them are muted for a while.  
"Optimus…" said Almond, knees down opposite him. "Please forgive me. I'll do anything to you include become your lover…"  
"I guess that you must think twice if you want to be his girlfriend," said Sari.  
"What… what you…"  
"Sorry, Optimus Prime is..mine,"  
"You're Optimus Prime's boyfriend? Do you hooking up with Freedom Catchous?"  
"Actually, I've hooked up with two guys,"  
Freedom and Optimus Prime are shocked.

**Freedom's P.O.V  
Sari is hooked with Optimus Prime? Very out of my mind but no wonder she wants to persuade him and they're make their own kiss before I…**

"Freedom?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Nothing.." replied Freedom.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
I can't believe that Sari is a playgirl. Can she get the two different love from two another guys? I'm like her lover in her eyes and he is her lover in her eyes?**

"Bossbot?" asked Bumblebee suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Prime, what about those cookie ladies? Can we give them a chance?" asked Prowl.  
"From now, we let them stay here," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But.. in one condition," said Sari.  
"Condition of what?" asked Bulkhead.  
"If these ladies are making something that makes us doubt, we're not hesitate to kick them out!"  
"Okay.. okay.. we'll promise.." replied these cookie ladies.  
They're stay with the Autobots and everything is solved…  
"Optimus, can we trusting them at all?" asked Amir.  
"Just a little," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, Optimus. We want to go home. We have a lots of task to do," asked Freedom.  
"You can go home.."  
They're get their car and lefting the place.

Meanwhile…  
Those cookie ladies are calling Amysha.  
"Amy? Amy!" said Almond.  
"Huh? You, ladies. What are your development?" asked Amysha.  
"We're okay. They're let us to stay with them," said Hazel.  
"But that girl makes some condition to us. If we are do sometihng that makes them feel doubt, we'll kick out!" said Raisins.  
"So, don't be a fool! Just do it as long as they're didn't noticing it,"  
"We're understood," said all of them.  
Their calls ended.

* * *

That night…  
All the cookie ladies are walking along the Autobots headquarters.  
"Hello, the Autobots," said them, cheekily.  
"I think this is not our suitable trick," said Almond.  
They're meet Optimus Prime and.. "Hello, Optimus,"  
"Hello too,". "But what are you want to go?"  
"Actually, we want to go outside but we're afraid of dark," said Hazel.  
"You're afraid of dark? Where do you want to go?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're want to get the fresh air outside," said Millano.  
Optimus Prime transforms into the fire truck and the door is opens. All of them are entering into it.  
A few moments later, the fire truck is move away…  
Meanwhile…  
Sari is noticing something…

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Why do they calling Optimus and he take them away? There must be some reason here…  
I think they're want to…**

"Sari, what are you looking for?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I feel something," replied Sari.  
"What do you feel?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I feel that cookie ladies are trick Optimus,"  
"Hey, this is unfortunate event! We need to stop them!"  
That two bots are transform into the vehicle mode and take her away but…  
"Where are you going?" asked Prowl.  
"Prime in trouble. The cookie ladies are want to trick Prime!" replied Bumblebee.  
"Maybe those ladies are need to get some lesson," said Ratchet.  
That bots are transform into the vehicle mode and they're move out from the headquarters..

Meanwhile… in somewhere in Detroit city…  
The fire truck is arrive at one quite silent place, transforming into the robot mode.  
"So, what do we want to do?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, we want to get some freah air outside. Can we?" replied Almond.  
"Can.. but…"  
Suddenly, he feels something is hitting him and falling down to the ground!  
"Team, I need your help! These cookie ladies.." He fainted at the scene.  
All the cookie ladies are laughing. "Serve you right, Optimus! You've been tricked!"  
They're lefting that place.

At 2.00 A.M.  
Optimus Prime wake up from his unconscious condition.  
"Where am I? Why I am be here?"  
The other Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Prime, are you allright?" asked all of them.

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?(have you been?) _

"Where are the cookie ladies?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"They're escaped," replied Ratchet.  
"You're already been tricked," said Sari.  
"See? Primus want to show that not everyone we should be trusted," said Prowl.

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone(you're gone) _

"We need get after these ladies! They're too rude!"  
All of them are transforming into the vehicle mode and moving to somewhere else.  
"I hope we can teach them,"

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool _

Finally, they're arrive at the roadside where the cookie ladies are standing at and transforming into the robot mode.  
"You're such a rude cookie ladies! How dare you tricking Prime!" Bumblebee showing up his stingers.  
"Oh.. we're scared…" said Millano, pretending to scare.  
"Actually, you're working together with Amysha, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We're not working with Amy but we…" replied Almond.  
"We what?"

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know _

_Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie) _

"You're lying us! Now, you must left out from our life now!" scolded Sari.  
"We're never to do that!" scolded Raisins.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean(What I mean?) _

"You cookie ladies, I think you're too late to explain that," said Bumblebee.  
"No! No! Please forgive us! Please…" said Hazel.  
"Amysha wants you to trick us, right?" scolded Ratchet  
"We know it!" said Bulkhead.  
Optimus Prime looks mad to them…

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when she fucks you?  
Could you be more obsessive?(more obsessive) _

"Please forgive us, Autobots! Please!!!" screamed the cookie ladies.  
"We're never forgive you! You've broke the condition," scolded Optimus Prime.  
"What the condition is?" asked Almond.  
"See? You're so dumb human!" said Ratchet.

_So dont try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late. _

"It's too late…" sighed the Autobots.  
"PLEASE!!" screamed those ladies.  
"If we said, no. we just said, no!" scolded Sari.  
"Hey, who need to talk with you?" scolded Almond, throwing the small rock to her but Optimus Prime stops her.  
"I know what else do you want to keep from us…"  
Almond is shocked.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know, _

_Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie _

'We're doesn't mean like that! Please give us a chance…" begged the cookie ladies.  
"We…are…never…forgiving…you!" replied Optimus Prime, angrily.  
"Please! Please! Please!"  
"No! I said, no!"  
"Please! We 'll doesn't make you in trouble again,"  
"I'm never trust you ever,"  
"Please!!!"  
Optimus Prime looking toward them, looks aggressive.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie _

"No!!!" The cookie ladies screamed.  
The Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting them.  
"Don't go! Don't go! We need you!!" screamed them, running after the Autobots.  
Meanwhile… the Autobots are regretted for trusting them.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie) _

"Now, you must forgetting them so they'll won't bother us," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.. they're too bad!" said Bumblebee.  
"We realised that they're still bad," said Sari.  
"Thanks for reminds us. If don't, I don't know what happen next to me,"  
"See, guys? Everything is done.."

_I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie) Lie (Lie) Lie (Lie) Lie _

Meanwhile…  
"What? You're failed?" asked Amysha.  
"Yeah.. The Autobots noticed it…" replied Hazel.  
"Enough! You're fired!"  
The call ended.

_Your love is just a lie _

"Look at those robots. They're still not trust us anymore…" said Almond.  
They're looking toward the sky and… they're crying!  
"Why are we going like this?"

* * *

At the Autobot headquarters…  
They're arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"I think all the problems are settled," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, guys! What it is?" asked Bumblebee, holding something.  
"Its look like a picture," said Prowl.  
"Maybe we're in love right now," The ninja-bot is kissing the bee.  
"I know it…" sighed the bee.  
"What do you mean with this picture?" asked Sari, looking to that picture…  
The Autogirl looks mad.  
"Sari?" . "What happen to you?"  
"Freedom is cheating me! Freedom is cheating me!" screamed Sari.  
"What do you mean with that?" asked Optimus Prime.

**A/N: Why does Sari said that Freedom is cheating her? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	10. Inconsolable, Love Song

_SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY_

_part 3_

_YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART_

_chapter 10_

_Inconsolable, Love song, I don't wanna know_

* * *

_Scene 1: Inconsolable_

* * *

"What does it mean? Freedom is cheating me! He is still have a contact with Amy!" screamed Sari, tearing that picture into a half.  
"Sari, please take a calm for a while. Better you discuss with Freedom," said Optimus Prime.  
"You think discussing with Freedom can solve this problem? It makes everything is worst!"  
She running into her room and locking it inside. Optimus Prime knocking that door several times.  
"Sari! Sari! Please open that door!"  
"That's useless, Prime. She need to release her tensioness," said Prowl.  
"What do you mean, Prowl?"  
Prowl showing that teared picture. It drawen Freedom and Amysha, kissing each other.  
"No wonder Sari become mad," said Optimus Prime.  
"We have some data about their previous relationship," said Prowl.  
"Well… what happen to them?"  
"Amysha and Freedom are couples and they've engaged before they're break-up. It was happen before Freedom meets Sari,"  
"You mean Freedom and Amysha are still loving each other?"  
"Maybe. They're look okay, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"How do you know that they're okay?" asked Prowl.  
"I just guess it,"  
"Maybe we need some time to get ourselves as a lovers,"  
The bee and the ninja-bot are kissing each other. Optimus Prime looks jealous.  
"Prime?" said Bumblebee.  
"Me..uh..what?"  
"Prime, are you thinking of Sari?"

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
If Prowl and Bumblebee can be together, why Sari and I can't?  
I know that Sari is fall in love with Freedom, but she's hurt now. Maybe I can recover her.**

Then, he slowly walking toward that door, knocking it little by little.  
"Sari, are you there?"  
There is no answer.  
"Sari, please open the door. I want to…"  
He stops his quotes as he realised something. He slowly opening that door.  
Sari is sleeping on her bed, hugging one pillow, maybe she is thinking of Freedom.  
"You think what do you do now can predict what is wrong with Sari?"  
Optimus Prime shocked when he heard that word.  
"Ratchet, you're almost make me shocked!"  
"Prime, What does happen to Sari? Freedom is making her in trouble again?"  
"It's just the same…"  
"Maybe she want something from Freedom," said Bulkhead.  
"She wants of what?" asked Ratchet.  
"I think she want Freedom admit everything that makes their relationship loose," said Bumblebee.  
"They're should be getting the love-councelling session," said Prowl.  
Optimus Prime feels heavy-hearted to tell them something…  
He want to tell something to Sari but…

_I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor  
I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word_

"Maybe you need to give her some chance to recover herself, yeah…enjoy," said Bumblebee.  
All of the Autobots are lefting him.  
"Allright, thanks for your advise," said Optimus Prime.  
He is walking to his room and…

_I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling  
Ooh, if you were here right now,  
I swear I'd tell you this_

Then, he is thinking of everything and the first thing that he thinking for is Sari. He feels that he want to make her calm and persuade her to forgrt Freedom but this is too difficult for her to forgrt her ex-boyfriend.  
"Sari, if you are here, I swear I'll tell you…"

_Sari I don't wanna waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Sari I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

Slowly he is crying… instead he remembering of his sweet moment with Sari..  
He thinks anything starts from the moment he rescue her until the moment that he is kissing her.  
He knows that he is in his own crush but… this is not a crush. He is inconsolable if he is keep away from his girlfriend.

_I climb the walls, yeah  
I can see the edge,  
But I can't take the fall, no  
I've memorized the number  
So why can't I make the call  
Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me  
In the possibility_

"Sari, please let me enter to your heart.. I want to release yourself from this…"  
He is calling the Autogirl but there is no answer. He calling her several times.. and it's just the same. He's realises the possiblity of their relationship.  
"I know you'll always be with me, Sari. Just tell me…"

_Sari I don't wanna waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Sari I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

Now, he is can't take of this anymore. He screams hysterially.  
"What else I want to prove my love, Sari? Please tell me…"  
Then, he is crying…  
"Please tell me, Sari.. I love you…"

_No, no, no_

_I don't wanna be like this  
I just wanna let you know  
That everything I hold in  
Is everything I can't let go (oooh, can't let go)_

Meanwhile, Sari is wake up from her sleep.  
"Optimus… do you crying of me..?"  
She is walking out from that room slowly to look after Optimus Prime.

_Cause SARI…_

_Sari I don't wanna waste another day  
Keepin it inside, it's killing me  
Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Sari I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

"Please telling me that you're still loving me, Sari…"  
"Optimus, I'm still loving you…"  
That sentences makes him stops crying.  
"Really, Sari? You're loving me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes… I love you," replied Sari, begin to cry.  
"What about Freedom?"  
"Just forgetting him! He's just trouble maker,"  
"Maybe I'll keep after you,"  
"Optimus…" The Autogirl is kissing him, then Optimus Prime drying her tears.  
"Please don't cry, Sari. I'll cry too,"  
"I can't take it…."

_Don't you know it Sari  
I don't wanna waste another day  
I wish that I could find the words to say  
Sari I would tell you, every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable_

They're kissing each other with their feelings.  
"Optimus, can I lefting you?" asked Sari.  
"What? I'm be.. inconsolable now…" replied Optimus Prime.  
"So, you don't want me lefting you?"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oooh, I'm inconsolable  
Whoaa yeah  
I'm inconsolable_

They're hugging each other and fall asleep.  
Meanwhile, Bumblebee is looking after them, but those couples didn't noticed it.  
"Prime and Sari.. they're nice…"  
"What do you mean with 'they're nice' ?" asked Prowl.  
"I mean that we're nice robot, right? Prowl?"  
"That's better if you say like that,"  
Prowl is kissing the bee before lefting him.  
"Prowl, I want to give you something," said Bumblebee.  
"Give for what?" asked the ninja-bot.  
Bumblebee is kissing him to reply it also give themselves a lovely hug.  
"I think that Prime and Sari are going okay," whispered Prowl.  
"Yeah… we're a nice, right?"

At the same time,  
Let's see what do these couples think.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Thanks for understanding me, Sari. I know that you're come to spend the time with me. Don't you know that I'm very miss you, especially when you're with Freedom?  
I think you're ignored him at all. But trust me, I'm very love you and I'm swear to make you happy. This is what you want, right?**

The Autobot leader is giving her a kiss. The Autogirl had saying something then she replying his kiss as she want to say something to him.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Optimus, I don't believe that you're want me even I'm belong to Freedom. When Free hurts me, you're come to me and recover me. Thanks for that. I'm appreciate you, Optimus as I'm very love you.**

Both of them are smiling in their sleep.

* * *

Scene 2: Love song

* * *

At somewhere place in Detroit city…  
Freedom and his friends are walking out to get some ideas.  
"Come on, Free. Amysha never stop to take you as hers," said Tricia.  
"Tricia is right. She can do anything to achieve her dream. Look at those cookie ladies. They're almost trick the Autobots. Luckily they're finally noticing it. If don't…" said Amir.  
"If don't what?" asked Freedom.  
"I think you need to discuss with Sari," said Amir.  
"I can't,"  
"Why? Are you break-up with Sari?"  
Freedom muted for a while.  
"Actually, we've break-up after Amysha forced me to marry me,"  
"Now, Amysha had make your relationship with Sari worse!" said Raju.  
"So, what we want to do?" asked Freedom.

A few hours later…  
Freedom is looking after something in his room.  
"What are you looking for, Free?" asked Freedom's mom.  
"I'm want to find my property," replied Freedom.  
"I don't mind,"  
Finally, he found something. There are two pictures of Freedom with Amysha and Freedom with Sari.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
What the my heavy life.  
Amysha is loving me and Sari is loving me too. And I've broke off with them.  
Between them, I prefer Sari. She's cute and nice. But Amysha is hard and very loving.  
Huh… God, please give me some clue who am I should choose…**

* * *

Meanwhile…  
Sari is thinking something through the window, she listening the music to release some tensioness.

**Sari's P.O.V  
I hope this time, I can forgetting Freedom.**

When she playing with her keyboard, she feels that music is begin, she starts to sing.

_Head under water,  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see,  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl are walking into her room and…  
"Hey, Sari! Are you wanna to play with us?" asked the bee.  
"No, thanks, I wanna to play the keyboard today," replied the Autogirl.  
"You're playing so good. Can you playing it?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I think you need to release your boringness due of your break-off with Freedom," said Prowl.  
"You're right. But I need to do something that I can take out my expression of myself," said Sari.  
"Maybe…" said Bumblebee.

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

"Write us a love song!" said the bee.  
Prowl beating him and.. "Please, Sari. You will make your life worst if you keep it,"  
"Okay.." replied Sari.  
"Why do you want to not write a love song? Maybe I can hear it too," said Bulkhead.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's,  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeey  
All you have is leaving,  
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today  
Today, (yeah) today, yeehhh_

"Well…" sighed Bumblebee. "No music today.."  
"Don't be sad, Bumblebee," replied Sari. "Prowl is right. I need some time to forget Freedom,"  
"Yeah.. how much he want to hurt you?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Twice. Freedom is getting married to Amysha and Freedom still keeping his pics of Amysha," said Bumblebee.  
That sentences makes Sari feels hurted.  
"Come on, Sari. We doesn't mean to hurt you," persuaded Bumblebee.  
"I'm okay," replied Sari, smiling to them.

_I learned the hard way,  
That they all say things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under you,  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

"Previously, you've know what does Freedom did to you," said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"And remember what does he want from you," said Ratchet.  
"Yeah… I know it," replied Sari.  
"Never to write us a love song as you've hate Freedom," said Prowl.  
"Don't write us a love song," said Bumblebee.  
"But I wanna it," said Bulkhead.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's,  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeyy  
If all you have is leaving,  
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you  
A love song today_

"I think we not need the love song," said Sari.  
"But have you writing any love song of…" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't want to write any love song as Freedom had hurting me,"  
"Maybe she hates to do it,"  
"But we're promise to…" said Optimus Prime.

_ohh,ohh  
Promise me (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) you'll leave the light on (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
To help me see (ohh,ohh,oh,oh),  
daylight my guide (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) gone (ohh,ohh,oh,oh)  
'Cause I believe (ohh,ohh,oh,oh) there's a way  
you can love me because I say, ohhh_

"See, guys! Sari don't want to write us a love song," said Bumblebee.  
"She is hating Freedom," said Bulkhead.  
"Are you sure you don't want to write a love song?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yeah, Why?" asked Sari.  
"I hate love song…,"

_I won't write you a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song,  
'Cause you asked for it,  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way,  
I'm not gonna write you to stay, heeyyy_

_If your heart is nowhere in it,  
I don't want it for a minute  
You guys, I'll walk the seven seas when  
I believe that there's a reason to,  
Write you a love song today  
Todaaaay, ehhhhh  
Yeah, yeah_

"I hope you keep that promise," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, I'll keep it. At least, I can forgetting Freedom," replied Sari.  
Then, they're meet their lips together softly.  
"Remember of that,". "I promise,".  
All the Autobots are lefting her room. The Autogirl is keep playing the keyboard.

* * *

Back to the Freedom…  
He is become worrying of something.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Oh my God! Why am I always thinking of Sari? I think she is mad of me. Yeah, I've hurting her and I must do something to persuade her and we are…  
I think our relation is ends here. If Amysha knows it… maybe she take me away like… oh no! Amysha can ruins all of my life!**

"Freedom?" asked Freedom's mom.  
"Yeah," replied Freedom.  
"Free, your dad is want to talk with you,"  
The freeboy is walking out from his room to the living room, meet with his dad.  
"Dad, what do you want to talk with me?" asked Freedom.  
"Free, what does Sari had done to you?" asked Freedom's dad.  
"Dad, actually Sari.."  
"Enough! Free, tell to your dad what does Sari had done to my son,"  
"Dad, listen here. Sari had not do anything to me. Actually, Amysha had done it! She kidnapped me and forced me to get marry!"  
"So, really Amysha did this? Not Sari?"  
"Yes, dad,"  
"Allright. Freedom, you can go to your room,"  
The freeboy is walking into his room and..  
"Freedom, I want to ask you, does Amysha did that to you?" asked Freedom's mom.  
"Mom, if Amysha is did it, the answer is Amysha," replied Freedom.  
"Why mom and dad are depend to Amysha and assume Sari as the wrong person?" asked him again.  
"Freedom, I never meet Sari but Amysha had. So, I want to meet Sari tomorrow night," said Freedom's dad.  
"And remember, choose the better and the best," said him again.  
The freeboy is rushing into his room and trying to call Sari. But he failed.  
"Hey, girl! Please call me!'  
There is no answer there.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Sari, my dad wants to meet with you. I hope you answer my call so I can tell more about it. Please, Sari. Please…**

* * *

_Scene 3: I don't wanna know_

* * *

That night, Freedom is calling Sari but he failed once again.  
"Come on…"  
Due of this moment, he throwing his handphone on the floor. He is angry now.  
"Now, you don't want to answer my cal, Sari. But you must remember I'll find you until I get you!"

At the same time…  
"Sari, what are you doing?" asked Optimus Prime,  
"I'm just to play a game," replied Sari.  
"Game of what?" The Autobot leader gives her one kiss.  
"Game of love," The Autogirl is replying his kiss.  
"Now, you answered mine,"  
"You too,"  
Both of them are giggle together.  
Suddenly…  
"Sari, why does your handphone is switch off?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, I don't want Free.." replied Sari.  
"Please switch on your phone,"  
"Why?"  
"Do it, Sari. This is my order!"  
The Autogirl is switching on her handphone and…  
"Optimus, there are 6 misscall from Freedom," said Sari.  
"See? No wonder I ask you to switch on your phone," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why he want to call me?"  
"Maybe he want to ask you something,"

That night…  
Sari is sleeping in her room. Optimus Prime is looking after her.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Why does Freedom want to call Sari? Maybe they're want to make-up their relationship.  
Sari, please forgive me. I'll do this because of you…**

Without noticing something, he get Sari's handphone and walking out from her room.  
"Ratchet, scan this phone, hurry,"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Just scan it. I need to call Freedom,"  
"Why? Do they've break-up?"  
"They're want to make-up,"  
Ratchet gets her handphone to scan all the dialled number in it so he can get some information about Freedom.  
"Prime, I got Freedom's phone number," said Ratchet.  
"Make the transmission to that number. Makesure he is online," said Optimus Prime.  
The transmission between Freedom's phone number and the Autobots are start now.

Back to Freedom…  
He is calling Sari.  
"Come on! Come on! Come on! I need you, Sari," said Freedom.  
When Freedom is calling Sari, nothing he can receive unless the nonsense voicemail.  
"What the stupid voicemail! I want to hear Sari's, not yours!"  
That moment, he received the voicemail, requires him to make a voicecall.  
"Sari, I want to tell you…"

Back to Optimus Prime…  
He received the voicemail from Freedom.

_I just can't believe this, pal.  
Just another night of these thoughts.  
Can't get this outta my head, yeah._

_  
_"Prime, is that Freedom?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yes, he is Freedom," replied Optimus Prime.  
"But why does he talk like that?"  
"Maybe he want to tell something to Sari,"

_Somebody said they saw you.  
The person you were kissing wasn't me.  
And I will never ask you.  
I just kept it to myself._

"Somebody had blamed me.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Freedom is likes Sari. No wonder he says like that," said Bumblebee.  
"But what does Freedom tell you like that, Prime?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Listen, Freedom is telling us something.." said Prowl.

_I don't wanna know  
If you're playing me - Keep it on the low.  
'cause my heart can't take it anymore.  
and if you're creepin please don't let it show.(oh…)  
Sari, I don't want to know._

_  
_"Guys, I think Freedom wants Sari back to him," said the bee.  
"I knew it!" said Optimus Prime.  
"You know it?" All the Autobots are shocked.  
"He don't want to know what was happen to Sari,"

_I think about it when I hold you.  
When lookin' in your eyes - I can't believe.  
I don't need to know the truth.  
Sari, keep it to yourself._

"Bumblebee, Prowl, wake Sari up. I need to talk with her," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
That two bots are rushing out from that room.  
"What does his motive he want to say that?" asked the bulky.  
"He wants to get Sari back," replied Ratchet.

_I don't wanna know.  
If you're playing me - Keep it on the low.  
'Cause my heart can't take it anymore.  
and if you're creepin', please, don't let it show.(oh…)  
Sari, I don't want to know._

_  
_A few moments later..  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari are arrive at the room.  
"Why do you calling me here?" asked Sari.  
"Freedom is giving you a voicemail," replied Optimus Prime.  
"He want s me back?"  
"Yes… maybe I'll must break-up with you,"  
"Optimus, don't say like that!"  
"Freedom is need you, Sari,"  
"Prime, why do you want to break-up with Sari?" asked Bulkhead.

_Did he touch you better than me? (Touch you better than me?)  
Did he watch you fall asleep? (Watch you fall asleep, Sari?)  
Did he show you all those things? (0hhhh)  
and the things you do to me (do to me, Sari)  
If you're better off that way,(Better off that way)  
then it's more than I can say. (More than I can say)  
If you want to do your thing,(Oh!)  
Girl, then stay away from me.(Stay away from me, Sari)_

"Freedom says, he also feel what do I feel," said Optimus Prime.  
"He feel what do you feel?" All of them shocked.  
"If Sari dating with me, he is getting hurt. When Sari dating with him, I'm getting hurt,"  
"Three-side love!" said Prowl.  
"Yeah, he means like that,"  
Optimus Prime pressing one button, to communicate with Freedom.  
Back to Freedom…  
"Yes! My call is answered!"  
"Sari, Freedom's here. I want to… Sari?"  
Optimus Prime says.

_I know when your where-abouts or how you movin'.  
I know when you're in the house or when you crusin'.(uh-huh)  
It's been proven - My love you abusin'.  
I can't understand how a man got you choosin'.  
Undecided, I came and provided my,  
Undivided, you came and denied it.(Why)  
Don't even try it I know when you lyin'. (Don't even)  
Don't even do that I know why you cryin'.  
I'm not applyin no pressure,  
I just want to let you know,  
That I don't want to let you go.(I don't want to let you go)  
And I don't want to let you leave.  
Can't say I didn't let you breath.  
Gave you extra cheese. (come on)  
put you in a SUV.  
You wanted ice - so I made you freeze.  
Made you hot like the star-to-be.(That's right)  
Now it's time you invest in me.  
'Cause if not - then it's best you leave. (Holla, yeah)_

_  
_"Optimus, is that you? I want to talk with Sari," said Freedom.  
"Freedom?" replied Optimus Prime.  
"Please, Optimus. I want to talk with Sari,"  
"But are you already break-up with her?"  
"You're not understand! Amy broke-up us!"  
"Well… what do you want to say to her?"  
The call ended.  
"Freedom? Freedom?"  
Back to Freedom, The freeboy is crying on his bed.

_I don't wanna know.  
If you're playing me - Keep it on the low.  
'Cause my heart can't take it anymore.  
And if you're creepin', please, don't let it show.(oh…)  
Sari, I don't want to know._

_  
If you're playing me - Keep it on the low.  
'Cause my heart can't take it anymore.  
And if you're creepin', please, don't let it show.(oh…)  
Sari, I don't wanna know._

_If you're playing me - Keep it on the low.  
'Cause my heart can't take it anymore.  
And if you're creepin', please, don't let it show.(oh…)  
Sari, I don't want to know._

_  
_"No wonder Sari is become weird previously…"  
Freedom is looking after that picture, between himself and Sari, he take his pen and drawing the love mark at her potrait.  
"Please tell me that you love me… I'm still need you…"  
A few minutes later, he is asleep.

* * *

12.30 A.M.  
Freedom is receiving one call. He answer it.  
"Get out from my life! I hate you!" screamed him.  
"Freedom, it's me, Optimus,"  
"Optimus?"  
"Yeah… I want to…"  
"You want me to what? I don't want you bother my relationship between Sari and I and.."  
"Freedom, I'm understand what do you feel right now. But if you want to make-up with Sari, I'll fix it and you can solve this problem together,"  
"Really, Optimus?"  
"Yeah… and I'll call your friend if you want to,"  
"That's okay, Optimus. I can solve this problem myself,"  
"But can you solve it yourself?"  
Freedom mutes for a while.  
"Maybe…" said Freedom.  
"Listen, this is our secret plan. So, don't tell Sari that this is our plan. If don't…" said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright, Optimus. I'm understood, but…"  
"But what?"  
"My dad wants me invite Sari to our home. He said, he never meet with her but he had meet Amysha. I'm afraid if he reject Sari and then… maybe we don't have fate to live together,"  
"Freedom, I'll solve this problem but remember what do we promise,"  
"Okay. I'm promise…"  
The call ended.  
Freedom is laying down on his bed, finally Optimus Prime can help him to solve his problem.

**Freedom's P.O.V  
Thanks, Optimus for helping me. I don't believe that you've a kind heart to solve this problem. Although you've been hurt due of my relationship with Sari, you're still not have any hateness to me…**

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is getting his nap. His hard drive is playing about nothing unless Sari, Freedom, Sari, Freedom and nothing else.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
Freedom, you said that you're want to be together with Sari? I wish you good luck. Maybe we don't have any fate together…**

Then, he is sleeping. We see that he is crying.

**A/N: Does Freedom successfully invite Sari to his family and does Amysha disturbing their relationship? Get ready for the next chapter.**


	11. Fall For You, Apologize, Forever

SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY

part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 11

Fall for you, Apologise, Forever.

* * *

Scene 1: Fall for you

* * *

That evening, all the Autobots are arrive at one place, transform into the robot mode. Freedom and his friends are waiting for them for a few minutes.  
"Sari, long time no see," said Freedom, they're hugging each other.  
"Freedom, why are you want to see me?" asked Sari.  
"Is that wrong if your boyfriend want to meet you?" asked Raju.  
"Yeah, If I were Freedom, I want to hug you, Tricia…" said Ah Chong.  
"Ehem! Ah Chong! I knew what do you hiding from me," said Tricia.  
"Oh, oh! I'm just kidding!"  
"Freedom, I wish you good luck," said Amir.  
"For what?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah… you want to invite Sari to your family,"  
"Well.. if Freedom's family is rejecting you, what do you feel?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah.. we never meet them," said Bulkhead.  
"I don't know about it. But I'll try," replied Sari.  
"Actually, Freedom must invite 'his girlfriend' this night," said Optimus Prime.  
"Whoa! There must be an interesting meeting," said Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we can get our date too," whispered Prowl, kissing the bee.  
"Not again!"  
"So, what are we waiting for? Transform and roll out!"  
All of the Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode and they're go to Freedom's house.

30 minutes later..  
They're arrive in front of that house, transform into the robot mode. Freedom is runnnig to the house.  
"Mom! Dad! Freedom is home," screamed the freeboy.  
"Freedom, why are you come early?" asked Freedom's mom.  
"Is that wrong if I want to invite my girlfriend to mom and dad earlier?"  
"Your dad is inside. And…"  
Freedom's mom is staring toward Freedom's friends and the Autobots.  
"Where is your girlfriend, Free? All of them are guys!"  
"Mom, there are my friend. My girlfriend is there,"  
Sari is walking toward them.  
"Auntie, I'm glad to meet you. I'm.."  
"Don't be like that, kid. You're so okay. Come in and don't be shy,"  
The Autogirl is invited into the house with Freedom and his mom.  
Freedom's dad is sitting on the swinging chair, reading the newspaper.  
"Is that Sari that you mentioned of, Freedom?" asked Freedom's dad.  
"Yes, dad," replied Freedom.  
"Uncle, my name is Sari Sumdac. I'm glad to meet you,"  
"Oh.. you're such a nice girl. Come on and talk to me,"  
They're sitting on the provided chair.  
"Free.." Sari whispers to Freedom.  
"What?" replied Freedom.  
"I don't know what do I want to talk with your dad,"  
"Don't worry, Sari. Even he is strict, he is nice man. If you don't believe it, just ask him,"  
The Autogirl is trying to talk with Freedom's dad.  
"Uncle, Freedom is a nice guy that I have seen," said Sari.  
"Are you sincere to say that?" asked Freedom's dad.  
"Yes, Uncle. He is a nice guy,"  
"Freedom, is that true what does Sari said?"  
"Yes, dad. Sari is right,"  
Now, Freedom's dad is getting his smokepipe.  
"Freedom, from now, you can hanging with Sari but.. there is one condition. If she had doing something that hurts you, you're automatically break-up!"  
"Okay, dad,"  
These couples are walking out from that house.  
"Mom, Dad, Sari and I are want to walk out. Can we?" asked Freedom.  
"It's up to you. Your dad had let you go, right?" replied Freedom's mom.  
They're rushing out from Freedom's house.  
"How about that meeting?" asked Amir.  
"Everything is clear," replied Freedom.  
"So, you and Sari are together again?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, and I hope so,"

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
Now, your problem is settled, Freedom. I hope you're living happily with Sari. Yeah.. what else can I give to her?**

"Optimus, what are you thinking?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, Actually I…"  
"Please tell me that your work is okay, right?" asked Freedom.  
"What do you mean with okay?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing,"

* * *

That night…  
The fire truck is stops at the top of the hill. The couples are walking out from it.  
"Remember, if something happen to you, come to me," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm understand, Optimus," replied Sari.  
"Yeah.. nothing that you worried about. Everything is okay," said Freedom.  
Then, Sari and Freedom are walking together along that path.  
"Free, tonight we are together. I hope we can do it next time," said Sari.  
"That's impossible to do that," said Freedom.  
"Why?"  
"Because that sweet moment is unrepeatable. If you want to repeat that scene, it never be same like the sweet moment,"  
"I need to appreciate this moment,"  
Freedom is hugging her softly and he whispers…

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Sari gasped for a while.

Freedom says.

_But hold your breathe_

"Freedom, why do you feel good today?" asked Sari, kissing him.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

"Freedom…" said Sari.  
"What?" asked Freedom.  
"I think that we don't have much time to us,"  
"Why do you say like that?"

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

That scene makes the Autogirl gasped again.  
Freedom is kissing her and says.

_But hold your breathe_

"Freedom, do you love me?" asked Sari passionately.  
"I'm very love you, Sari. I swear," replied Freedom.  
They're hugging once again.  
"Why do you want to see me?"

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

"Freedom…" Sari finally sleep on Freedom's shoulder. The freeboy makes her calm.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

"I hope you have a nice sleep," said Freedom.  
"Free, why do you talk to me like that?" asked Sari.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Really?" asked Sari.  
"I'm swear that what does I said is true," said Freedom.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

They're kissing each other in that moment and..  
"Please don't leave me, Sari. I'm very love you," said Freedom.  
"Me too," replied Sari.

At the same time,  
Optimus Prime in robot mode looking after those couples.  
Suddenly, all the Autobots are come there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Prime, Amysha is coming! We need to call Freedom and Sari hurry!" said Ratchet.  
"Amy is coming? How does she know that we are here?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"There is no much time to talk. We need to get them now!" said Prowl.  
All of them are transforming into the vehicle mode and moving to that place.

* * *

Scene 2: Apologise

* * *

Back to those couples…  
Freedom and Sari are looks cute together.  
Suddenly…  
"Free! Sari!" screamed all Freedom's friends, running toward them.  
"Hey, pal! Why are you come here?" asked Freedom.  
"Free, this is a bad news! Amysha is coming!" replied Raju.  
'What? Amysha is coming? How does she…"  
"Free, we're already calling the Autobots so they're.." said Tricia.  
Then, the Autobots are come there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Freedom! Sari! We need to run now! Amysha is back to ruin us!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Wait the minute! Why are you look wrong? Are our relationship wrong at all?" asked Sari.  
"Not that. But we did this for your safety," said Bumblebee.  
"And make sure Amysha is not hurting you," said Prowl, kissing the bee.  
"How much long you want to say like that?"  
"So, what does I said is wrong at all?"  
"Pals, I think Amy is walking to us," said Ah Chong.  
Amysha is walking toward them.

"Friends, can you help me?" said Amysha. All of them shocked.  
"Amy? Why do you talk to us like that?" asked Freedom.  
Now, Amysha is looks weird. She is untidy not like before. And the worst thing about her is she looks like a crazy girl.  
"Amy, talk to us why do you become like this," asked Freedom again.  
That girl pushes him down to the ground. His friends helping him up.  
"Amy, why do you do that to Freedom?" scolded Sari.  
"You ask me what? You know that my career is ruined because of you? I spreaded my news about marriage of myself and Freedom and you ruined it! I don't have any offers to act or anything else and I lost of everything!" replied Amysha emotionally.  
"So, what else do you want to say?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to apologize," replied Amysha.  
"You want to apologize?" All of them shocked.  
"Please! Please apologize!" screamed Amysha.  
She is running to get one rope and Freedom with his friends are stopping her.  
"Amy, are you going to die?" asked Amir.  
"Please let me go if you don't want to forgive me!" screamed Amysha.  
"AMY!" screamed Freedom, take Amysha away from that place and comforting her.  
"Amy, explain to me what happen to you," persuaded Freedom.  
"I can't tell you. I'm such a bad girl," replied Freedom.  
"Tell us. We'll forgive you," said Sari.  
"Yeah. You're always hurting us but we'll never hurting you," said Raju.  
"Remember, Amy. God have bring you the right path to you," said Amir.  
"Thanks, but…"  
Amysha ia walking away from them, crying and she says something.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait.  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say._

"Freedom, I.." Amy rushing to the freeboy but he refuse her immediately.  
"Haven't you love me?" scolded Amysha.  
"What do you say, Amy? I'm never love you!" replied Freedom.

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Amysha is crying and blaming Freedom's friends.  
"Hey, why are you want to depend him? Actually, Freedom Catchous is not a good guy as you seen now. Actually, he is.."  
"Excuse me, Amy. You seems want to apologize but why do you say like that?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You're seems stressful," said Prowl.  
"Maybe you've a big problem," said Ratchet.

"Poor Amy," said Bulkhead.  
"Why do you want to pity of her?" asked the bee.  
"That's okay," Amysha is keep herself away.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah yeah_

_I loved you with the fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

"You're still loving me, Amy?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually… I.." said Amysha, looks afraid.  
"You don't have to avoid yourself, Amy. Everyone are know about you," said Ah Chong.  
Amysha is crying again.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late whoa....._

"Amy, it's not late yet.." said Sari.  
"Enough, girl! You've ruined my life before, now you said it's not late to apologize? Please, girl. I'm very hate you and I'm never forgive you as you've hurting me and my boyfriend!" scolded Amysha.  
"But you don't have boyfriend,"  
"My boyfriend is Freedom, your boyfriend!"  
Sari shocked. "Are you kidding me?"  
"No. I'm telling the truth."

Freedom suddenly slapping Amysha.  
"Liar! Actually, you…"  
"You what, Free?"

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

Amysha is walking to her car and almost lefting the place.  
"Amy, wait!' screamed Freedom.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off...the ground…_

"Amy, wait for us! We need to talk with you," said Freedom.  
Amysha is walking out from her car and walking toward them.  
"Amysha, I'm doesn't mean to hurt you but I want to ask you something, are you and Freedom are couples?" asked Sari.  
"No," replied Amysha.  
"Hey, you said, yes. You said no. What the truth of this story?" said Bumblebee.  
"You look want to trick us again," said Optimus Prime.  
"Next time, you don't trying to make us a fool. Are you understand?" said Ah Chong.  
"Okay.. okay.." replied Amysha. "But…"  
"But what? You want to trick us again?" scolded Ah Chong.  
"Give some chance to Amy to gice some explaination," persuaded Tricia.  
"I think it is too complicated to explain it,' said Amysha.  
"Make yourself to calm," said Raju.  
"Okay.. I want Freedom and Sari to talk to me. See me at my house tomorrow,"  
"But your house had been sold by the bank," said Freedom.  
"But I have one rent house,"  
Amysha is walking toward her car and lefting that place.

* * *

11.30 P.M.  
"Amysha want to meet with us tomorrow night. What does she want to tell us?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know. Maybe she had some secret that she keep for a long time," replied Freedom.  
"Maybe she want to reveal her black secret,"  
"We don't sure about it, Sari. Just wait for tomorrow,"  
Meanwhile…  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus Prime are standing at the top floor of the headquarters, looking toward the fullmoon. Bulkhead and Ratchet arrive there after that.  
"Amysha want to meet with our friend. But I feel something will happen to them," said Optimus Prime.  
"Something happen? See, that girl is unfinish ruin all of us," said Bumblebee.  
"Why do you say like that? Does she hurt you?" asked Prowl.  
"Nothing, but is Amysha want to make them as.."  
"Please don't talk about this thing again!" scoded Ratchet.  
All of them muted for a while.  
"Why do you talk like that, Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, Amysha is mad. Sari and Freedom doesn't know about it," replied Ratchet.  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" asked Freedom.  
"About your meeting with Amysha," replied Bumblebee.  
"Sari, Freedom, I want to ask you, don't go," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why? Amy want to tell us something important tomorrow," replied Sari.  
"This is for your safety. Amy will hurt you worst after this," said Prowl.  
"Yeah… we don't Amy doing something to you," said Bulkhead.  
"Trust me. Amy doesn't do anything to us tomorrow," replied Sari.  
"Yeah… my friends are going there too," said Freedom.  
That decisions make the Autobots thinknig something.  
"We want to meet with Amy tonight. Do you want to come with them?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Sure! We want to hear her stories," said Bumblebee.  
"And… you can tell me what the real love is," whispered Prowl, kissing the bee.  
"Sure… and makesure I'll tell you something even a bit,"

* * *

Scene 3: Forever

* * *

That moment, Sari and Freedom are ready to meet with Amysha at her house.  
They're get Freedom's car and move to one place, following with the Autobots and Freedom's friends.  
"Free, Amy says that she likes you, right?" asked Sari.  
"How much long you ask me of that? We need Amysha's explaination tonight," replied Freedom.  
"But I think what Amy said is true,"  
"Sari, I've tell you that Amysha is a liar,"  
"Free!'  
"Silence!"  
Both of them are muted for a while.  
"Okay, talk to me what do you want," said Freedom.  
"Free, I need your explaination. Answer it honestly," said Sari, desperately.  
"Are you still loving Amy?" asked her.  
Freedom mutes.  
"Free! I'm asking you, are you still loving Amy?" asked Sari.  
That car stops at the roadside.  
"Free, are you listen to me? Are you still loving Amy?" asked her again.  
"I'M STILL LOVE HER!" scolded Freedom suddenly.  
"What?" The Autogirl shocked when she heard Freedom explain something.  
"I'm still loving Amy. Yes, Sari. I'm still loving her!"  
The car starts moving to go to Amysha's house.  
Sari is thinking something, looking toward the sky.

_In the brightest hour  
Of my darkest day  
I realized  
What is wrong with me  
Can't get over you  
Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter, romance from the start_

Finally, they're arrive at Amysha's renthouse.  
"Amy! Amy! We're here!" screamed Freedom.  
"I think she is out," replied Sari.  
"How do you know?"  
Sari is running toward that door and open it. "It's unlocked,"  
"Maybe she is inside but she doesn't heard of us," replied Freedom.  
Both of them are walking into that house.  
Suddenly, Freedom's friends are arrive there by their car.  
"Freedom! Sari! What are you.." said Amir.  
"Hey, Amy's house is unlocked!" said Raju.  
"Maybe Amy let both of you in, right?" said Tricia.  
"Yeah…" replied Freedom, lying.  
They're walking into that house and waiting for Amysha.  
"This house is very different with her house before," said Ah Chong.  
"This is because previously, she lived in the big house as she is an actress. Now, her career is ruined, her house had been sold. Where else she want to live?" asked Freedom.  
"Freedom is right,"  
Sari is walking into one room not far from here, When she opening the door, she see lots of shred papers and the scissors… it written FREEDOM.

_Take these memories  
That are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...  
He'll never forgive her..._

"Sari!" Someone is calling her. The Autogirl is screaming.  
"Freedom! How could you!"  
"I'm sorry, Sari. Hey, what is that?" said Freedom.  
The freeboy is looking after that paper and the scissors. He feels something.  
"I'll never forgive you for this, Amy…"  
"Freedom.."  
"Sari, are you thinking something?" asked Freedom.  
"Thinking of something?" asked Sari.  
"Amysha is mad. She is really loving me. I must return to her,"  
"But, Free! I'm still need you,"  
"Sari, our time is almost over. I must return to Amy as she is need me. She is my ex-girlfriend and this is a suitable time for me to persuade her and we make-up again,"  
"But wait for me, Freedom! Why do you want to left me and return to Amy?"

_Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

They're hugging each other. Raju and Ah Chong are looking after them.  
"Free, Sari, Amy is finding you,"  
Both of these couples are walking out from that room. Amysha is looking after them.  
"See, you want to meet me tonight," said Amysha.  
"Yeah, Amy. If you want it, we can do it now," replied Freedom.  
"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you at 9.30 P.M. tonight,"  
"And you Freedom's girlfriend and Freedom's Malaysian pals, I'll invite you to talk with me,"  
Amysha is walking out from that house. Then, the Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Hey, watch out of me!" screamed Amysha, lefting the scene.  
All of humans are running out from that house.  
"What happen?" asked Amir.  
"Maybe Amy don't want us to involve in this meeting tonight," replied Optimus Prime.  
"So, we need to talk to Amy. But how?" asked Bumblebee.

That night…  
Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are discussing of something.  
(Note: They're speaking in Malay. Get the English translation in brackets)  
"_Malam ni ,Amy akan beritahu kita tentang sesuatu_ (Tonight, Amy will tell us about something)," said Amir.  
"_Tapi apa dia tahu sangat tentang kita?_ (But what does she know about us?)" asked Ah Chong.  
"_Dia cuma tahu bahawa kita ni kawan Freedom. Itu saja_ ( She just know that we're Freedom's friends. That's all)," said Tricia.  
"_Tapi kenapa dia nak libatkan kita?_ (But why does she want to involve us too?)" asked Ah Chong.  
"_Sebab kita ni kawan dia_ (Because we're his friends)," replied Raju.  
"_Itu saya tahulah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sari?_ (I know it. But how about Sari?)"  
"_Ini bukan masanya untuk bertengkar! Sekarang kita kena beritahu semua ni kepada Freedom bahawa_ (This is not our suitable time to argue! Now, we need tell all of this to Freedom that…)" said Tricia.  
"_Helo! Kamu semua cakap Melayu nampak!_ (Hello! Are you totally speaking in Malay?)" said Freedom suddenly.  
"_Freedom? Bagaimana kamu boleh datang ke mari?_ (Freedom? How do you come here?)" asked Raju.  
"_Ya la. Kami tak beritahu kamu pun_ (Yeah… we're never tell you about this)," said Tricia.  
"_Mungkin kebetulan_ (Maybe it just coinciding)," replied Freedom.  
"_Freedom, saya nak tanya sikit. Mana Sari?_ (Freedom, I want to ask you something. Where is Sari?)" asked Ah Chong.  
Meanwhile…  
Sari is in somewhere…

_Sitting by a fire  
On a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time_

"Sari Sumdac," said Amysha suddenly.  
"Amy?"  
"Why? Are you dislike with presence of me?"

_With another girl...  
Little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of her life_

Freedom and his friends are arrive there.  
"Now, we're meet once again, Freedom Catchy," said Amysha.  
"Freedom Catchous!" said Freedom, make a correction for his name.  
"Oppss! Sorry!"  
"Amy, you said, you want to tell us something. But what is it?" asked Sari.  
The Autobots are come there too.  
"I think you're want to listen after my story, right?" said Amysha.  
Freedom is walking toward Amysha and kissing her.  
"Amy, I want to tell you, I'm still loving you," said Freedom.  
That sentences makes Sari dissapointed and lefting the scene.  
"Actually, Freedom and I are couples several years ago but our relationship just lasts for three years when Freedom offered into Detroit International College and he lefted me at all. Two years later, he is fall in love with one girl named Sari Sumdac but their relationship also not longer, just a day, because he entering the Star Revolution and he became a superstar. They're fall in love once again…but! He is still contacting me and promised to me to break-up with Sari," said Amysha, telling everything.  
"Freedom, is that true what does Amy said?" asked Tricia.  
"Yes, I'm loving Amysha. And I'm decided to break-up with Sari but… I can't!" replied Freedom.

_You're my heroine-  
In this moment I'm lonely  
fullfilling my darkest dreams  
All these guys, all these robots  
I'm never forgiving...  
this broken heart of mine_

Sari is running away from Freedom and Amysha, along the path, she realised that Amysha had tricked her.  
"I hate you Free! I hate you Free!" screamed Sari.  
"Hey, Sari! Come here!"  
"Who's there?"  
Optimus Prime rushing into the scene.  
"Sari, I'm actually doesn't believe what does Amy said. She is just want you to break-up with Freedom," said Optimus Prime.  
"Thanks, Optimus," replied Sari.  
"Maybe this is a suitable time to prove your love to me,"  
"What do you say?"  
"Maybe something that related between our love,"

_Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

"Optimus.." said the Autogirl.  
What?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"I..I want to tell you something, I'm still loving Freedom. But what the fool of me, he's not loving me anymore. He's in Amy. Please, Optimus…"  
"But, Sari. I..,"

_One last kiss...  
Before I go...  
Dry your tears...  
It is time to let you go..._

Optimus Prime is kissing Sari before he let his girlfriend to left him at all.  
"I want to…" said Sari, then she mutes.  
"You're still want to love me?" asked Optimus Prime.

_One last kiss(One last kiss)  
Before I go(Before I go)  
Dry your tears(Dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go..._

"Maybe not.. Say goodbye to others." The Autogirl is walking away from him.  
Suddenly, Freedom and Amysha are rushing toward them.  
"Sari! Wait for me!" screamed Freedom.  
"Freedom?" Sari shocked.  
"Please don't go away, Sari. I'm still need you,"  
"But you've say, that Amy is your lover,"  
"Actually…"  
"What does I says is right. We're couples but it's just a history. Now, you're a suitable partner to him as he is need you," said Amysha.  
"But how about Amy?" asked Sari.  
"She just want her bestfriend. That's all," replied Freedom.  
"Freedom, are you still loving me?"  
"No.. actually, yes.."  
"You mean?"  
"I'm still need you, Sari. I'm still need you,"

_Because days! Come and go!  
But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

"Okay, Sari. If you want to left me, you can go now," said Freedom.  
Sari willingly lefting him and Amysha.  
"But don't forget of this,"  
"For what?"

_One last kiss(One last kiss)  
Before I go(Before I go)  
Dry your tears(Dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go..._

Freedom is kissing Sari for a last time. The Autogirl then looking toward Optimus Prime, he is transforming into the fire truck to take her away.  
Before she getting into that fire truck, Freedom is begging something.

_One last Kiss...  
Before I go...  
Dry your tears...  
It is time to let you go..._

_One Last Kiss._

Sari become upset now, rushily walking into the fire truck and lefting Freedom.  
"Sari!" screamed Freedom.  
"Forgetting of her, Free. At least, you have me, right?" said Amysha.  
"Yeah… you're right," Freedom is kissing Amysha.

At the same time, Bumblebee and Prowl are talking about something.  
"I want to tell you something, Prowl," said the bee.  
"Tell about what?" asked the ninja-bot.  
"About Freedom and Sari,"  
"What?"  
"If I were Freedom, can you stand with me and…your partner?". "And then, I want to see Millano. Long time we not see her, right, Prowl?"  
Prowl is dissappeared. "Err.. Prowl? Prowl?" asked Bumblebee. "Please don't playing with me. I want to tell you something,"  
Bumblebee is searching after his partner but… he is meet with Ratchet and Bulkhead.  
"Hey, what are you looking shocked?" asked Ratchet.  
"Have you seen Prowl?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We don't see him," replied Bulkhead.  
"Why do you talk like that?"  
Then, Optimus Prime come over them. "What is wrong thing here?"  
"Prime, Prowl's missing," replied Bumblebee.  
"What?" All of them shocked.

* * *

At the Autobot headquarters…  
Bumblebee is standing at the top floor, alone, looking after the fullmoon.

**Bumblebee's P.O.V.  
Prowl, where are you going? I'm doesn't mean to compare you with the others. Actually, I want to see Millano and I want to ask you, just ask for your opinion. But how dare you become like this.**

The bee is crying, missing of his best partner. He realised his joke makes him frusted.  
Meanwhile, Prowl is 30 metre from Bumblebee, standing on the building but… he is looking after something.  
When he looks after Freedom, he transform into the motorcycle to know where does Freedom going.  
Freedom is rushing home. He close the door and walking into his room  
Prowl is looking after him from outside, hiding on the tree.  
At the same time, the freeboy hearing something. Freedom's mom is calling someone had just finished the call.  
"Freedom, are you recent going home?" asked Freedom's mom.  
"Why, mom?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, I've received one call from your family from Malaysia,"  
"My family from Malaysia? Does I have?"  
"Your mom is right, Freedom," said Freedom's dad suddenly.  
"What do you mean?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, Freedom. You're not our son," replied Freedom's mom.  
"What? Are you kidding me?" Freedom is shocked.  
Meanwhile, Prowl also shocked when he recently realised that Freedom is not a promiscuous one.  
"Freedom Catchous… is a Malaysian? But how does he come to Detroit?"

**A/N: What is the last history of Freedom Catchous?  
What happen to the relationship between Prowl and Bumblebee?  
Does Sari can accept the reality that Freedom had return to Amysha?  
Does Optimus Prime gets his love from Sari?  
Get ready for the next chapter.**

**Reviews is allowed. This story is going to the end…**


	12. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, Only One

SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY

part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 12

Boulevard of broken dreams, Only one, My life would suck without you…

* * *

Scene 1: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

"I don't believe that I'm not your son! What's the proof?" scolded Freedom.  
"That call recently…that's the proof," replied Freedom's mom.  
"What? Just the call? Is that the proof? I can't believe that I'm a Malaysian!"  
"More than that, this birth certificate is here. This is your proof that you're a Malaysian,"  
"You damn parents!"  
Freedom's dad slaps him suddenly.  
"Hey,dad! Why are you slapping me?" scolded Freedom.  
"Freedom, how could you talk to someone who take care after you before you suffered at the old house.. If I knew this thing can happen, I'll not take you here!" replied Freedom's dad.  
"Now, tell me how are you take me from Malaysia to Detroit and what about my family in there?"  
"Freedom, actually we don't want to tell you ever because we don't want you're shocked due of this statement but… this is for your future and your knowledge!" replied Freedom's mom.  
"Now, tell me…"  
Both of Freedom's parents are staring each other.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
This is a story about the 10-year-old Freedom. Previously, he is from poor family which his real mother is working as a vegetable seller, Freedom's real father had died when he was 4. Due of this sufferment, Freedom's real mother had sent him into nearby orphanage, at least Freedom gets some education and learning about independence. One day…  
There are one couples of husband and wife from United States are come there to get one adopted child as they're childless.  
"To get one adopted child from another country is not an easy work. Many procedure that you must follow, get his document, his family's permission, manages his nationality and many more that you must follow," said Freedom's adopted dad.  
"I know but.. at least I want one child." replied Freedom's adopted mom.  
"Look at there, dear. There is one cute boy there, right?"  
"Yes, dear. He is so nice. I want to take him as our adopted child,"  
Finally, that couples are following the procedure to get Freedom as the adopted child. After their appilcation is passed, Freedom is officially become a adopted child of Mr and Mrs Probility.  
Before Freedom had sent to United States, Freedom's real mom meet with him for the last time.  
"Freedom, I hope you live happily with your new parents. Actually, I did this for your future, I want to see you as the successful one when you're grow up," said Freedom's real mom.  
"But, I don't want to separate from you, mom. I'm miss you," replied Freedom.  
"But how much long you stay here? You need more education as you need to be a successful one. Please follow after them. I want to see you ten years more, the successful Freedom,"  
Both of them are hugging each other before Freedom is following his adopted parents to the airport. Freedom's real mom is crying as she need to apart from her one and only son.  
FLASHBACK ENDED._

"So, what happen to my family in Malaysia?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, your real mom... was dead yesterday," replied Freedom's mom.  
Freedom looks crying now. His tears are flowing down fastly.  
"NO! I can't believe my mom is gone! I don't see her face ever!" screamed the freeboy.  
"That's why we want to tell you the truth. We're decide to depart to Malaysia tomorrow,"  
Freedom is running to his room and crying.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Mom.. how could you lefting me earlier before you see me. You haven't see that your son now is a superstar and has a lots of fan. And I want to introduce your future daughter-in-law to you. But… my career is almost ruined, my girlfriend had lefted me and you're gone ever… Oh ,God…Why you take them away from me? What I've done?**

Freedom is opening the window and walking out from there to the ground to run away from his home. He doesn't thinking anything unless he want all of his life back to him.

Meanwhile, the fire truck is arrive at the headquarters, transform into the robot mode. Sari is rushing into her room and crying.  
Optimus Prime trying to persuade her. "Sari, you must listen to me. Actually, Freedom is not a suitable guy for you,"  
"Enough! I don't want to follow any order, especially from you, Optimus. I don't want to hear anything from you!"  
"I understand that Freedom is return to Amysha but you still have me, right?"  
The Autogirl is walking out from her room and meet the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus.. please..leave…me …ALONE!" She is running from that place and Optimus Prime is transform into the vehicle mode to get after her.  
"Sari, wait! I'm very need you!"  
Now, Freedom and Sari are running from their statement. Freedom cannot believe that he is a Malaysian while Sari with her statement that her beloved boyfriend is return to his ex-girlfriend.  
Freedom is walking at one side of the city.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But It's only me and I walk alone_

Menawhile, Sari is walking at one path of the city, acrossing the shop building.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Both of them are continue walking, but they're in different way.  
Freedom is walking beside one building, there is one big screen playing Freedom himself is singing on the stage.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

At the same time, Sari is walking along the television shop, she looking toward those televisions are playing Freedom is singing on the stage.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah Ah-ah Ah-ah_

Freedom is keep walking, crossing the overpass to the another path. He arrive at the train station. Then, he is walking.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

Meanwhile, Sari is keep walking along the road, she is crying slowly and thinking of Freedom.

_Read between the lines what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

Freedom is walking out from the train station and walking along that dark road alone.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

When Sari is arrive at two junction, she decide to walk to the left and keep walking.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Aaah-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime (in vehicle mode) is finding after Sari and Prowl (in vehicle mode) is finding after Freedom. Freedom and Sari are still walking.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

We see that they're keep walking and nothing can stop them to walk.  
Freedom is lonely, keep walking as no one can persuade him to go home.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Meanwhile, Sari is still walking, she feels alone now, keep crying.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Til then I walk alone_

Both of them are still walking and start running after they're fell something.  
Until then, they're accidently meet each other.  
"Freedom?"  
"Sari?"  
"How are you come here?" They're shocked.  
Then, Optimus Prime and Prowl are come to the scene, transform into the robot mode.  
"Sari, we need to go home. Everyone are looking after you," persuade Optimus Prime.  
"I don't want to follow any order, are you understand?" replied Sari.  
"Please follow me home. Just once,"  
"If I say, I don't want, the answer is I don't want!"  
"Optimus, Sari is right. You don't need to take her home," said Freedom.  
"Freedom, this is not your business," said Optimus Prime.  
"Wait! Prime, do you know that Freedom is a Malaysian?" asked Prowl.  
"How do you know?"  
"Hey, how do you know that I'm a Malaysian?" asked Freedom.  
All of them are staring one another.  
"Prowl, Sari, let's go home,"  
Both of the bots are transform into the vehicle mode and take them home.

* * *

Scene 2: Only one

* * *

After Prowl sent Freedom to his home, he and Optimus Prime decide to return to the headquarters, transform into the robot mode.

"Prowl, I need you to stay yourself in your room," Optimus Prime makes an order but why does he say like that?  
Actually, he want to persuade the sulked Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I know that you're missing of Prowl. But.. you don't worry. He'll back soon,"  
"Really, bossbot? He'll be back?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yes, Bumblebee. One day,"  
"Allright.."  
The bee is walking into his room while Prowl is rushing toward Optimus Prime after Bumblebee is out from the scene.  
"Prime, what else that I want to do now?" asked Prowl.  
"Just wait and see. I mean..uh.. let Bumblebee there until he realised what does he done," replied Optimus Prime,  
Then, the ninja-bot is walking to his room, thinking of Bumblebee.

**Prowl's P.O.V.  
I know that you're sulked, Bumblebee. But actually, I'm not hate you. I've one task that I must solve it. Please don't say to me that I want to break-up with you. I'm very love you.**

At the same time, Optimus Prime is sleeping in his room, thinking of Freedom and Sari.  
But he cannot asleep aa he is thinking of them. While Sari is calling Freedom to know what does happen to him. When the call is answered..  
"Freedom," said Sari.

"Sari, why are you calling me?" asked Freedom.  
"Free, I want to ask you, is that really that you're a Malaysian?"  
"How do you know it?"  
"Prowl said,"  
"Actually, Sari. I'm a Malaysian. Yes, I'm Malaysian. If you want to know, I'm adopted by the couple of husband and wife when I was 10 and live here until now. One more thing that I want to tell you… I'll never meet you again,"  
"Why are you say like that?"  
"Because my real mother in Malaysia was dead and I need to visit after her for the last time. And I'll following my adopted parents there and stay there forever. That's all,"  
"So, Freedom. You're never return to Detroit after this?"  
"Maybe…What else I want to stay here? I've facing all of sufferness since I've meet you, my career is doomed, Amysha is return to show her love to me and you're with your robot…"  
"Your career is doomed?"  
"Yeah.. I've lots of controversies! First, the relationship between us, then Amysha forced me to get marry until spread all the news to media and then my first concert was ruined and cancelled, and now, Amy want to return to me! Please don't bother my life, Sari. That's enough this time. Please.."  
"Freedom, please don't go back!"  
"I'm sorry, Sari. This is for my life.."  
"Free!"  
The call ended.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Freedom, now you've to left me. Now, I don't have anyone unless the Autobots. Why everything is happen to me? Please do sometihng for not to go back to your country…**

At the next day…  
Sari is watching the television, the musical programme. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are coming toward her.  
"Does Freedom calling you?" asked the bee.  
"No," replied the Autogirl.  
"Why do you behave like that?" asked the bulky.  
"Because I don't want to meet with Freedom anymore,"  
"Why?"  
"Freedom is a sucks! He is just lefting me and return to his ex-girlfriend,"  
"You mean, that girl who looks gothic?"  
"Yeah.."  
Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus Prime are coming toward them.  
"Sari, we have something to you," said Ratchet, give one gift to her.  
"What it is?" Sari is opening that gift and… she receive the compact disc of Freedom Catchous entitled Russian Roulette.  
"That's Freedom again," sighed the Autogirl. But she found one piece of paper and she read it.

_Dear Sari,  
I'm sorry for telling you of this. Actually, my adopted parents are desperated me to return to Malaysia as I need to visit my late mom for the last time. One more thing, I'm never to return to Detroit so, I'm decided to give you this compact disc, assume it as my precious gift to you. If you're miss of me, just playing this disc. I know that you're love music, right? About the controversy before, please forget it. It makes my career ruined like now. Everyone's really like my voice but I'm a controversial superstar, so what's the use of me to stay here? Maybe it will hurts you but this is only way to solve this problem. And Amysha is realised that I'm shouldn't be with you, but with herself. Okay, Sari. I'm must pack all my things so I'll follow them to Malaysia. Also please forgetting me ever, forgive me for hurting you and return to your boyfriend, Optimus Prime. He is very love you. Send my regards to the Autobots and my friends here.  
Thanks, Sari. I love you.  
From,  
Freedom Catchous._

The Autogirl is screaming, cannot accept the reality that she'll lost of her boyfriend.  
"Please take me into the airport!"  
All the Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode and take her to the airport as fast as possible. In their journey, they're almost knocks one car before them.  
"Hey!"  
Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are walking out from their car.  
"Sari, where are you want to go?" asked Raju.  
"Freedom will return to Malaysia soon!" replied Sari.  
"So, why are you looks shocked and sad?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Because… Freedom will never return to Detroit,"  
"WHAT?" All of them are shocked.  
"What are we waiting here? We need to get after Freedom before he return to Malaysia," said Tricia.  
"Yeah, until when we want to hope for him to return here?" asked Amir.  
They're continue their journey to the airport.  
Once again Sari is looking the outside through the window.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

"Freedom…" The Auotgirl is sad now.  
"Sari, I think we have more time to meet Freedom for the last time. Don't worry," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, Freedom is just friends, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"You said what? Freedom is not just my friend, he is my lover, my idol and everything for me,"  
"Please. Freedom is not an artist anymore. His career is ruined," said the bee.  
"But he has some chance, if he can," replied Sari.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

Finally, they're arrive at the airport.  
Amir, Ah Chong, Raju and Tricia are rushing into there while Sari is following after them.  
They're finding after the freeboy.  
"Freedom! Freedom!"

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

Sari seperated suddenly from them while she want to find Freedom. And when she remembered some moments with him before, she cries and regrets.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

At the same time, Freedom and his adopted parents are waiting for the plane to depart to Malaysia in a few hours later.  
Sari find him at last.

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

"Sari? Sari!" Freedom is shocked, wake up from his seat and running toward the Autogirl.  
"Freedom!" screamed Sari, hugging him and kissing him.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one_

"Freedom, please don't go. I'm very love you," begged Sari.  
"I'm sorry to say that, Sari. I must go," replied Freedom.  
"But I'm very need you, Free. You're the best lover for me,"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Freedom, please don't lefting me.."  
"But, Sari.."

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

"You have Optimus, right?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah.." replied Sari, crying.  
Then, there is one announcement.  
"Attention for all passengers who want to get the plane of VI52-0 that depart from Detroit to Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia), go to the gate 2 in more five minutes. Thank you,"  
"I need to go, Sari," said Freedom, kissing her for the last time and lefting her following with his adopted parents.  
"Freedom!" screamed Freedom's friends.  
"Hey, pal!" replied Freedom.  
"Freedom, we're sorry for coming late," said Amir.  
"That's okay. Now, what the last words to me?"  
"_Free, kami rindukan awak_ (Free, we miss you)," said Ah Chong.  
"_Yala, kami takkan dapat bertemu dengan awak lagi_ (Yeah, we're never meet with you again)," said Tricia.  
"_Dan awak telah memberhentikan pelajaran awak di sini dan sambungkannya kat Malaysia kelak_ (And you've quitted your studies here and you continue it in Malaysia soon)," said Amir.  
"_Dan kami doakan kebahagiaan awak_ (And we're praying for your happiness)," said Raju.  
"_Terima kasih, kawan_ (Thanks, pal)" replied Freedom, hugging his friends.  
"And you too, Sari," said Freedom again, hugging her.  
"Freedom…" Sari become sad now.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one_

"Freedom, we need to go," said Freedom's dad.  
The freeboy lefting them at all and walking out from the airport to the plane.  
Freedom looking toward them for the last time before he entering into the plane.  
"Sari, what are you waiting for? Say goodbye to your boyfriend," said Raju.  
"Freedom! Freedom! Remember of this, although you're never return to Detroit and I'm never go to Malaysia, I'm still loving you! Remember this Free! I love you!" screamed Sari, cries.

_My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

The Autobots are arrive there.  
"How about Freedom?" asked Bumblebee.  
"He is gone. He is never return to Detroit," replied Sari.  
"Don't be sad. Maybe he will contact you," said Optimus Prime.  
"When?"  
"One day.." The Autobot leader is kissing her softly.  
"Optimus, can you replace Freedom's place while he is in Malaysia?" asked Sari.  
"What are the weird request… but I'll fulfill it,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Sari. I'm promise,"  
They're lefting that airport following with our Malaysian pals.

* * *

Scene 3: My life would suck without you.

* * *

A week later…  
Sari is keep listening the songs of Freedom in his album. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are walking toward her and switch off the player.  
"Hey, why are you turn off the player?" asked Sari.  
"Oppss…sorry," replied Bumblebee, staching his head.  
"We don't know that you're still loving Freedom," said Bulkhead.  
"Yeah.. after Freedom is return to Malaysia, he never contact me. He said he want to visit his late mother there and… he want to continue his studies there and stay there ever,"  
"Now..". "Freedom is forgetting of me ever," Sari starts crying.  
"Nothing bad can you thinking of, Sari. He's okay," persuaded the bee.  
"No! Freedom is forgetting of me!"  
"I think not,"  
Prowl and Ratchet are walking toward them.  
"Freedom is never return here. So, please forget him," said Prowl.  
"You just say, but I never do it," replied Sari.  
"You must forget him or else.." said Ratchet.  
"Or what?"  
"Ratchet is right. Freedom is.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Enough!" screamed Sari. All of them are muted.

Meanwhile, Amir and Raju are walking out from the class.  
"One week has passed. Freedom is never calling us," said Amir.  
"Maybe he is busy with his study," replied Raju.  
"I think not…" said Ah Chong suddenly.  
"Why do you talking, Ah Chong?" asked Raju.  
"I think he is return to his country, our country. Now, he is trying to forget everything that related here, including us,"  
"Ah Chong, you should not say like that! Maybe Freedom is still sad with the death of his real mom, we need him to be calm for a while," said Tricia.  
"Hey, Ah Chong! Tricia! You're look like Freedom and Sari," said Raju.  
"What else do you want to nag about, Raju?" asked Ah Chong, trying to hit him but Amir stops him.  
"Enough, pal! We need to meet with Sari," said Amir.  
"For what? We don't have any information about him to tell her about," asked Tricia.  
"At least, we just want to know about her recent, right?"  
"Yeah, Amir. You're right," said Ah Chong.  
"Now, you're agreed with my suggestion. Previously, you always disagree," said Amir.  
"No, I'm always agree with your suggestion, everytime,"

At the next day…  
All the Autobots are arrive at one wide place, the place that Freedom had made the performance before, transform into the robot mode.  
"Sari, have you remember any moment here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe..a little," replied Sari. "I meet him, gets his badanna and return it to him and we're fall in love,"  
"See, you're knew that Freedom is your shadow, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"Freedom is not my shadow. He is my boyfriend,"  
"If he is your boyfriend, why does he not contact you?"  
All of them are muted for a while.  
"I'm realised, Freedom is not loving me…" said Sari, crying.  
Then, she is looking after some thing. She running toward them.  
"Hey, pal! Look at there, who is coming," said Raju.  
"Hey, Sari! Nice to meet with you again," said Tricia, running toward the Autogirl and hugging her.  
"Tricia, I'm glad to meet you," said Sari, delighted.  
"Ehem! So you're not glad to meet us?" asked Ah Chong.  
"I'm so glad to meet with the rest of you,"  
"Nice to say like that," said Amir.  
"Now, you're become enjoy with your Malaysian pal, Sari. I hope you're not forgetting us," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm not forgetting of you," replied Sari.  
"Hey, Autobots! I want to get some drive. Can you?" asked Raju.  
"Please don't make any weird request!" said Ah Chong.  
"We'll fulfill your request," said Optimus Prime.  
All of the Autobots are transform into the vehicle mode and take them away.  
A few moments later, the Autobots are arrive at the gazebo which became Freedom's workplace as the half-time singer, transform into the robot mode.  
"Have we go here before?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Of course yes. We saw Freedom made the performance here," replied Tricia.  
"Now, my memory of Freedom and me is back," said Sari.  
"See? You made our friend sad," said Raju.  
"Come on, Sari. I don't want to hurt you, but we need to discuss about Freedom," said Amir.  
These Malaysian pals are walking in that gazebo following with Sari and the Autobots. They're get their seat in front of the stage.  
"Why are you want to take me here?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, we want to tell you sometihng about.." replied Amir.  
"Freedom? What happen to him?"  
"We don't have any information about him just now," said Ah Chong.  
"See.. Freedom is dead," sighed Sari.  
"He is not dead, Sari. He is busy of studying," said Tricia.  
"Yeah…"  
They're talking together about that topic until the topic is finished.  
"In conclusion, we don't have any information about Freedom. If we get any news about him, we'll tell you, Sari," said Amir.  
"Thanks, pal," replied Sari.  
"Sari, do you want to stay with us for a night?" asked Tricia.  
The Autogirl is shocked when she heard of that.

That night…  
These Malaysian pal are arrive home. They're stay in one hostel with four bedroom and four bathroom, there is one frontyard in front of their house. They're walking into the house and get a rest for a while.  
"Don't be shy, Sari. Do it as it is your own," said Ah Chong.  
"I think she is shy of us," said Raju.  
"This is her first time in our home. We need to teach her," said Tricia.  
"You want to teach her? Hello, Sari is not a kid!" said Ah Chong.  
"Please don't arguing, pal. Sari is our guest. We need to give her the best from us," said Amir.  
The five of them are watching television, movie of Revolution Never Dies.  
At outside, the Autobots are staring after them.  
"See, guys! We cannot stay here so we cannot see that movie," said Bumblebee.  
"You need to cover your mouth from now," said Ratchet.  
"Hey, I don't want my mouth to cover on,"  
" What else that you can say?" asked Prowl.  
"Team, we need to keep quiet. There is something toward us," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them are looking after something.  
"Maybe this is bad," said Bulkhead.  
"Bad of what?" asked the bee.  
Back to the home, while they're enjoying of their watching the television, there is someone is knocking the door.  
"Who is coming this night?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Maybe our friend. I mean, our American pal," replied Raju.  
"I think that someone is coming," Sari is walking toward the door and opening it.  
"Sari, I think that the guest is a thief," said Tricia.  
"Nonsense! No thief that dares knocking the door," replied Ah Chong.  
"We need to get ready to attack if we required," said Amir.  
Sari is opening the door and…  
"Hi, Sari! Nice to meet you,"  
"Freedom?"  
All Malaysian pals are shocked, walking toward Freedom which he is in front of the door.  
"Why, Sari? You're shocked?" asked Freedom.  
"Freedom…" replied Sari, muted for a while.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

"Freedom, you say that you're never return to Detroit and continue studying in Malaysia," said Amir.  
"Sari, I've say that I'm never return to Detroit but today, I want to meet with you and stay here ever," said Freedom.  
"Freedom! What are you…" screamed Sari, hugging him.  
"Now, I feel that you're in love with me," said Freedom.

_Cuz we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Freedom is invited into the house and switches on the light and turn off the T.V.  
"Freedom, we are don't believe that you're back," said Ah Chong.  
"Actually, my adopted parents are allowed me to return here as they're know that I'm really want to return to…" Freedom is kissing Sari softly. "I want to own you ever, Sari."  
"Freedom, now I've feel that I'm should not let you go a week ago… You're still loving me…" The Autogirl cries.

_Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

"Free, Sari, we are want to go upstairs first," These Malaysian pals are walking upstairs, lefting these couples there.  
"You have anything else you want to say?" asked Freedom.  
"No, but I want to tell you about this," replied Sari, kissing him.  
"It seems you want to tell me something,"  
"Well…"

_Cuz we belong together now, (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Your life is suck without me? That's bad," said Freedom.  
"Free, I have to say that I'm very love you," replied Sari.  
"Anymore?"  
"Nothing,"  
"I guess you're forgetting something,"  
"What?"  
"Where is your Optimus?"  
"Sorry, Free. My mind is reminds of you, Free…"

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah_

"Freedom," said the Autogirl.  
"Yeah," replied the freeboy.  
"I love you so much.."  
"Me too, Sari,"  
"But why are you leaving me?"  
"This is not your suitable question. We need to release our love together,"  
"Free… I'm very waiting for this.."

_Cuz we belong together now, (yeah yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Don't go anywhere, Sari. I've waiting for a week for this,"  
"Please, Free,"  
They're kissing each other and forgetting their conflict before.

_Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Freedom, you're look cute for me," said Sari passionately.  
"You too, girl. I hope I can meet you ever and ever," replied Freedom.  
"I know, you're too far apart from me, right?"  
"Yeah, Sari,"  
You're look cute and fluffy now,"  
"Sari, I want to tell you something. I'm not Fredom,"  
"If you're not Freedom, what else?" The Autogirl is shocked.  
"I am.." Freedom take off his cap and.. "I'm Amysha!"  
"What? You're Amy?" Sari is totally shocked and running away from the house unfortunately, she is placed nowhere.  
"Amy, how could you disguise as Freedom to.."  
"Oh, you pity girl. Now I want to tell you that Freedom Catchous is not loving you anymore!"  
The Autogirl is screaming and… she wake up from her bed.  
"Freedom, please don't leave me!" screamed Sari.  
"Hey, girl! What are you screaming of?" asked Raju.  
All the Malaysian pal and the Autobots are look after her.  
"Sari, are you dreaming something?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, I'm dreaming of Freedom, he meet me and he is changed into Amy," replied Sari.  
All of them are shocked.  
"I think that Amysha is return to our life and trying to do something," said Bumblebee.  
"But she want to do what?" asked Raju.

**A/N: Does Freedom is return to Detroit and does Amysha is return? Get ready for the next chapter.  
Also vote 40 favorite songs in my profile. I'm sure you like it!**


	13. Here Without You, It's Not Over!

SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY

part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 13

Here without you, See you again, It's not over!

* * *

_Scene 1: Here without you_

* * *

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Freedom is in Malaysia, I'm studying in one college, continuing my studies. I'm here, Sari. Freedom Catchous now live in his own country, but I cannot forget all my moments when I was in Detroit, my pals, Sari and everything includes my popularity when I was a superstar.  
I walking into my room and laying down in my bed. I can see KLCC/ Petronas Twin Tower through the window. Sari, if I can take you here, I'll show you how enjoyable to live here. But… I'm sure my adopted parents are dislike me to do that. You're my lover, how are you now? I hope you're live happily with your boyfriend, the truck robot (Optimus Prime) which you love most before. Don't hurt him or you'll hurting me too. He is more perfect than me.**_  
_

_A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

**I'm realised that my popularity had ruined not of you, but for my carelessness, this is why I sent here, so I can more concentrate with my studies. I know my study is more important. Look at me, previously Freedom is a well-known singer. Now, anyone can recognise me?**

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same_

**See, nobody knows me. Every scenes that I experienced before had teach me something and I'm be more careful of that. And first thing that I want now is my future. Thanks, Sari for teach me sometihng but I don't know what is it.**

_And all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

**As I mentioned, we're seperated by country. Yeah, you live in United States, I live in Malaysia. But you think that I'm forgetting of everything. You're wrong, Sari. I can see you anywhere.**

_I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you Sari,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight,there's only you and me (yeah)_

**Sari, are you listening to me? I'm sure you don't hear it because its too difficult to contact each other. But you can feel my heart, right? I can feel yours now. I think that…you're looks sad because you're thinking of me.**

_The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello_

**I can see there are some of them are waving at me, leaving me to get some night moment, but they're don't understanding of me that I want one moment, the sweet moment with you, Sari. I want it!**

_I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go (ooh yeah yeah)_

**I want one moment with you, Sari. Please, I want to meet with you even a minute. I want to see you, to hear your voice, to feel your love and I want to be with you ever and ever. Did you know that I want to make you as my second life ever.**

_I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you Sari  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

**The one moment did I like most is…  
When you're coming toward me and you whispers to me, 'Freedom, please don't go. I'm very love you'. That moment, I feel something that you're very need me. Unfortunately, our love tale are not easy as I think of. I think this love like a fairy tales otherwise it full of conflict and sometimes, we're break-up.**

_Everything I know  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (ooh ooh ooh)_

**I'm sure Optimus Prime is very happy to see you, Yeah. When you're be with me, he looks sulked and frusted of us. And you've much time for you to be with him, right? Sari and Optimus Prime, you're should be together right now…**

_I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you Sari  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you Sari,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me (yeah)  
(oh yeah, ooooh, oooooooh)_

**But I want to meet you for last time. I hope you know about it.**

_(I'm all alone)_

**That night, I calling my adopted parents to tell them something.  
"Dad, Mom, I want to return to Detroit," said Freedom myself.  
"You want to return to Detroit? Do you know that you've facing lots of problems there. You want your life ruined once again?" asked my mom.  
"Please, mom, dad. I want to go there. I promise I'll take Sari here and…"  
"For what you want to take Sari here?" asked my dad.  
"I want to tell her that I'm very love her," I replied.  
"Allright, if you want to go there, make sure you fulfill your promise to take Sari here, understand?"  
"Yes, dad. I know it,"  
The call ended.  
Sari, I'll return to Detroit tomorrow. I'm sure you're missing of me.**

At the next day, Freedom is bringing his travel bag, arrive to the airport to go to Detroit by plane to meet Sari so he can bring her at his country as he want to say something.

* * *

Scene 2: See you again

* * *

What happen to Sari? Let's find out!  
At the Detroit city, the Autogirl and the Autobots are arrive at the airport. Those Autobots are transform into the robot mode.  
"Freedom is coming and he want to stay here for a week," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's good! He wants to live with us, right?" said Bumblebee.  
"Actually, he decide to stay with his pals," said Ratchet.  
"Oh, mean! I don't have any pals here,"  
"Freedom is here!" said Sari suddenly.  
Meanwhile, the freeboy is arrive at Detroit city. The Autogirl is running toward him, hugging him.  
"Freedom! I'm glad to meet with you again," screamed Sari.  
"You too. Hey, don't too much scream or you'll get sick soon," said Freedom.  
"Sick of what?"  
"Sick of love!"  
"Free!"_  
_

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to wait,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were somethin' special,  
When he's holdin' me,  
And i can't wait to see you again_

"Sari, are you hearing of me?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah, I heard it," replied Sari.  
"That's good if you heard of me,"  
"I think so,"  
"How about you while I'm in Malaysia?"  
"I'm very very miss you, Free,"  
"See? I'm everything for you, right?"  
"Yeah.. you're so sweet and cute, Free. If you're still a superstar, I think I can hear your voice again,"  
"I'm still a superstar, but in your eyes,"_  
_

_I've got a way of knowin'  
When somethin' is right  
I feel like I must of known you,  
In another life  
Cause i felt this deep connection,  
When you looked at my eyes,  
And I can't wait to see you again..._

"Freedom!" screamed Amir.  
"_Hei, kawan!_ (Hey, pal!)" screamed Freedom.

All of the Malaysian pal are rushing toward him.  
"_Free, tak sangka kamu akan balik ke sini,_ (Free, we don't believe that you'll come back here)," said Ah Chong.  
"_Yalah, ingatkan awak dah lupakan kami kat sini_ (Yeah, We're think of you're already forgetting of us here)," said Tricia.  
"_Mana ada! Saya takkan lupakan kamu_ (Not fair! I never forgetting you,)" said Freedom.  
"_Freedom, kenapa kamu balik sini? Ha.. kamu ingat sama Sari ya.._(Freedom, why do you come here? Ha.. you thinking of Sari, huh?)" said Raju.  
"_Apa pulak?_ (What else?)" replied Freedom.  
"_Mengaku sajalah_ (Just admit it)," said Amir.  
"_Baiklah, saya suka akan Sari_ (Allright, I love of Sari)" said Freedom.  
The Autogirl is looking after Freedom which he is staring to her.

The lasted time I freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout,  
It's like a couldnt breathe  
you asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Bumblebee says "She's just being Sari!"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again

"What are you thinking about, Sari?" asked Freedom.  
"I..I.." replied Sari, shuttered.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"She's just being Sari!" replied Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee!"  
"Next time, you redeem yourself," said Freedom.  
The freeboy is walking with his friends and…  
"I can't wait to see you again," said Sari.  
"Allright," replied Freedom.

I got this crazy feelin'  
deep inside,  
You call and ask to see me,  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm seein' the signs,  
Bet you can't wait to see me again...

"Freedom…"  
Suddenly, her handphone is ringing, She answers it.  
"Sari, I want to see you tomorrow night, can you?" asked Freedom.  
The call ended.  
"Freedom, how could you know that you want to see me?" said Sari herself._  
_She remembering everything about herself and Freedom.

The lasted time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout,  
Feel like a couldnt breathe  
you asked whats wrong with me  
My best friend Bumblebee says "She's just being Sari!"  
And next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again

_**FLASHBACK STARTS  
"Hey, Sari! What are you thinking about?" asked Freedom, when he looking toward the Autogirl which she is looking toward something.  
"Freedom..I.." replied Sari, shuttered.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Freedom.  
"She's just being Sari!" replied Bumblebee.  
That sentences makes Sari sulked.  
"Next time we hang out, I will redeem myself," sighed Sari.  
"Hey, you can see me again," said Freedom.  
FLASHBACK ENDED**_

And then, Sari is ready to meet with Freedom even the meeting is tomorrow night.

_I got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to wait,_

That night, the Autobots are take Sari to the park to meet Freedom.  
The Autogirl is walking there and meet with the freeboy.  
"Free!" screamed Sari.  
"Nice to meet you again, girl," replied Freedom.  
"200 days are blown away, but I can see you tonight,"  
"Nothing that you worried about, you sweetie,"

The last time i freaked out,  
I just kept lookin' down,  
I stu-stu-stuttered when,  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
It's like a couldnt breathe,  
You asked whats wrong with me,  
My best friend Bumblebee says "She's just bein' Sari!"  
And next time we hang out,  
I will redeem my self,  
My heart can rest till then  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

"I ask you, Sari. What are you thinking about?" asked Freedom, looking toward her eye when he stare something to her.  
"Freedom…I..see.." replied Sari, shuttered.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"She's just being Sari!" replied Bumblebee.  
The Autogirl is shy for a while.  
"Next time, I'll redeem myself," said Sari.  
"What?" asked Freedom.  
"I can't wait to see you again,"

_  
Whoa Whoa I,  
I can't wait to see you again _

"Hello, are you dreaming? You're already to see me," asked Freedom.  
"Yeah, I know it," replied Sari.  
"Free, Sari, can I roll out from here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You can go now," replied Sari.  
Bumblebee is transform into the vehicle mode and lefting them.  
"Can we talk at somewhere else?" asked Freedom.

That night, those couples are sitting at the top of one building, looking the top view of the city.  
"I want to tell you something," said Freedom.  
"Just tell me that you're want to marry me at Malaysia, right?" said Sari.  
"I doesn't mean like that!"

* * *

_Scene 3: It's not over_

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl is in somewhere, thinking of something.

**Prowl's P.O.V.  
Bumblebee, now I can feel that you're really love me. This time, I want to get one more chance to makesure that you're very love me. Please come here, Bumblebee. I wait for you. I'm really want to…**

The yellow car is arrive there, transform into the robot mode.  
"Prowl, I'm coming!" screamed Bumblebee, kissing him.  
"How do you know that I'm here?" asked Prowl, replying his kiss.  
"Of course I know it. Prime said, lover's instinct,"  
"Yeah…" The ninja-bot is walking away from the bee.  
"Hey, Prowl! I want to ask you, about that moment,"  
"Sorry, I'm not understand,"  
"About I'm kidding about I want to see Millano. Actually, I was kidding, doesn't mean to compare you with the others, right, Prowl?"  
"You're look like Freedom,"  
"Freedom? What do you mean?"  
Back to these couples..  
"Sari ,I want to tell you something," said Freedom.  
'Tell me?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I want to take you to Malaysia before I depart to Kuala Lumpur tomorrow morning,"_  
_

_I was blown away  
__What could I say  
__It all seemed to make sense  
__You've taken away everything  
__And I can't deal with that._

"You're everything for me, Sari," said Freedom, kissing her.  
"You too, Free. I'm very love you," replied Sari, kissing him.  
"But I've told you that you should be with Optimus,"  
"Optimus? But not for tonight,"  
"I think he's sulked,"  
"Don't worry. He 's okay,"  
Back to those robots…  
"You already take all of me, Bumblebee," said Prowl.  
"What do you mean, Prowl?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You're taken my love and throw it away," The ninja-bot gives him a kiss to the bee.  
"I've take your love but I don't throw it," The bee gives him a kiss.  
"But why do you said that you likes Millano?"  
"Who says that?"

_I try to see the good in life  
__but good things in life are hard to find  
__We'll blow it away, blow it away  
__Can we make this something good? _

Return to these couples…  
"Sari, I want to tell you that my life is very difficult in Malaysia. I've lefted there for more ten years and I need to normalize myself there. I think it's too bad but this is for my future. I'm not suitable to live in Detroit, it's just my temporary heaven and a permanent hell," said Freedom.  
"But previously, you're look enjoyed with me," replied Sari.  
"But that is my emotion, what about my heart? I'm suffered!"  
Back to these robots…  
"You said it yourself," said Prowl.  
"I'm just kidding," replied Bumblebee.  
"You said 'just kidding' but it already hurting me!"  
"Okay, Prowl, can we make this something good?"  
Prowl is walking closer to Bumblebee and kissing him. "I love you, my pal,"  
"Pal? Not a lover?" Bumblebee shocked.  
"Well…what about 'sweetheart'?"  
"No, but 'suiteheart',"  
"Okay, I love you, my suiteheart,"

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
__Let's start over  
__Try to do it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Return to the couples..  
"Freedom, I know you're suffered just now, but you're look calm when I look into your eyes, right?" asked Sari.  
"Really, girl?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah, at least, you know that I'm your America's Suiteheart,"  
"Everyone know that you're my America's Suiteheart,"  
Both of them are kissing each other, but they're didn't noticing something.  
Back to these robots.  
"I'm almost dying, Bumblebee but you're everything for me," said Prowl, kissing him.  
"Me too, I'm really love you, since the first time you're told me that you're love me," replied Bumblebee.  
"You've forgot something,"  
"Oh, I know!" The bee gives him one lovely kisses.

_I've taken all I can take  
__And I cannot wait  
__We're wastin too much time  
__Bein strong, holdin on  
__Can't let it bring us down _

Back to Sari and Freedom,  
"I want to take you to Malaysia next morning, do you?" asked Freedom.  
"But should I leave everything here?" asked Sari.  
"For our love's sake, you must leave everything,"  
"You want me lefting Optimus,"  
"I doesn't mean like that! I want you to listen what I want to say,"  
Back to Bumblebee and Prowl,  
"You've teaching me of something," said Prowl.  
"Teaching you of what?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We're loving each other,"  
"Oh, mean!"

_My life with you means everything  
__So I won't give up that easily  
__I'll blow it away, blow it away  
__Can we make this something good? _

Back to these couples,  
"Freedom, you said that you're loving me, then you said you're loving Amy, so what the truth of this?" asked Sari.  
"I'm previously fall in love with Amy, then we're break-up then I'm fallin love with you," replied Freedom.  
"But why Amy want you return to her?"

_Cause it's all misunderstood  
__Well I'll try to do it right this time around _

Back to Bumblebee and Prowl,  
"Prowl, listen to me. I doesn't mean to hurt you but I want to spend our night together, please tell me that you're love me," said Bumblebee.  
"I've already told you," said Prowl, kissing the bee. "I love you,"  
"I love you too, my suiteheart," said Bumblebee, replying his kiss.

_Let's start over  
__Try to do it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Back to.  
"Freedom? Sari?" said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"Optimus?" Both of them shocked.  
"Freedom, can you lefting us here?"  
The freeboy is walking away from the scene.  
"Sari, does Freedom told you that you'll going to Malaysia and lefting us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, Freedom wants it," replied Sari.  
"Please don't lefting us. Even Free forces you,"  
"But I'm very loving him,"  
"I love you more, Sari! Please don't leave me!"  
The Autogirl mutes for a while.  
"Optimus…"

_We can't let this get away  
__Let it out, let it out  
__Don't get caught up in yourself  
__Let it out _

"From now, you must return to me. I'm very love you," said Optimus Prime.  
"But give me one chance to meet Freedom and follow him to Malaysia. After that, I'll return to you," replied Sari.  
"Promise, you'll return to me after this?"  
"I'm promise."  
Both of them are kissing each other, Freedom notices it.  
"I hope you live happily with your boyfriend, Sari,"

_Let's start over  
__We'll try to do to it right this time around  
__It's not over  
__Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over _

Back to Prowl and Bumblebee,  
"Don't leave me alone, Prowl," The bee gives him one kiss. "I love you,"  
"Me too," The ninja-bot replying his kiss. "I love you too, Bumblebee.  
Both of them are hugging together before lefting to the scene.  
Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Sari are staring each other.  
"Are you still love me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I.. I.. I'm still love you, Optimus.." replied Sari, hugging her partner.  
"Please don't tell Freedom that you're loving me,"  
"I know that…but he don't know that he willingly release me go,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing,"  
Then, their lips are meet each other, releases all their conflicts before and proving their love.

_Let's start over  
__It's not over, yeah...  
It's not over…yeah..  
__This love is killin me  
__But you're the only one  
__It's not over_

"Prime! Sari!" screamed Bumblebee and Prowl, rushing into the scene.  
"What happen?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, Bulkhead and Ratchet are rushing into the scene.  
"Freedom's gone!" said Bulkhead.  
"What? This is an unfortunate event!" said Bumblebee.  
"Freedom is in trouble now. We need to help him," said Sari.  
"Transform and roll out!"  
All of the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene.

Meanwhile, Freedom is walking alone.

**Freedom's P.O.V.  
Please don't find after me, Sari. Assume me as I'm dead now…**

Suddenly, there is one car knocking after him. Amysha is walking out from her car and.  
"Freedom! How are you coming here? I can't believe!"  
All the Autobots are coming there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"We're too late!" said Optimus Prime.  
Sari is running toward Freedom, waking him up, "Freedom! Freedom!"  
"Well, you're still loving him ,girl?" asked Amysha.  
"You should be responsible for this!" said Sari angrily.  
"I'm sorry, girl. But I'm responsible for decadence of his career before,"  
Freedom is waking up and slapping Amysha.  
"You girl full of bitchness! How dare you admit that you're decadence of my career?" scolded Freedom.  
"Oh, Free! I'm so scared! I'm so sick!"  
Amysha rushing into her car and lefting the scene. Freedom want to get after her but Sari stops him.  
"Thanks, Sari," said Freedom.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"Because you're very caring for me,"  
"Freedom, Sari, I think you must be together for the last time. Maybe I'm suppose both of you to..uh..be under one roof," said Optimus Prime.  
These couples shocked for a while.

**A/N: What actually Optimus Prime suggested for? Get ready for the next chapter.  
Also vote your 40 favorite song in my profile now! Hurry up!**


	14. Irreplaceable, My Happy Ending

SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY

part 3

YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART

chapter 14

, Irreplacable, Don't speak, My happy ending.

* * *

Scene 1: Irreplaceable

* * *

That night, Optimus Prime sent these couples to Freedom's house (refer at chapter 4). When he arrives there, he transforming into the robot mode, sent them and.." Listen here, I did this because I know that Freedom will return to Malaysia next day, right?"  
"Yeah," replied Freedom.  
"And you never return to Detroit, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"That's why both of you sent here,"  
"But why?" asked Sari.  
"Just remember when both of you are couples together. This is your heaven, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah," replied both of them.  
"Okay, I'll come back next day,"  
Optimus Prime transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the place.  
"See, we need to be together, right?" asked Freedom.  
"Yeah, this is out last moment for us to tell everything," replied Sari.  
"That's better if you understood," The freeboy gives her one kiss.  
"Free, let's go in,"  
"Allright,"  
Both of them are walking into their house. It never changed.  
"Freedom," said the Autogirl.  
"Yeah," replied the freeboy.  
"I want to tell you something,"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Free, tomorrow you'll return to Malaysia, right?"  
"So, you want to follow me there?"

"I'm sorry, Free. I can't go,"  
'But why?"  
"Because… my heart is in Detroit, so I can't leave here to see you,"  
"Oh, pity you, girl!"  
Both of them are running to their room, teasing each other.  
"Free, I don't think of this, that's good if you do this always," said Sari.  
"Please, girl! I don't want it! I want more than that!" replied Freedom.  
"You mean, this?"  
Both of them starts kissing and hugging each other.  
"I love you, Sari," whispered Freedom.  
"I love you, Freedom," whispered Sari.  
"Do you want to prove your love to me?"  
"Now, it reminds me for our moment a year ago," (refer to chapter 4)  
"Yeah, are you want it?"  
"I want it!"  
And then, they're sleeping side by side and… whatever!

* * *

At the next day,  
Sari is waking up from her nap, looking toward Freedom, he is still sleeping.  
"Freedom," said the Autogirl, calling him.  
The freeboy is waking up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Why are you waking me up? Today is not a working day," said Freedom.  
"Freedom, you said you want to return to Malaysia today, do you?"  
"Oh, no! I forgot it!" Freedom is rushing out from the bed and gets his things.  
"And thanks for remind me," The freeboy gives her a kiss. Sari giggles for a while.  
Freedom is finished to get his clothes, and gets his beg to pack all his things.  
Meanwhile, the Autobots and the Malaysian pals are arrive there.

"Hey, Sari! Are you still sleeping with the freeguy?" asked Bumblebee.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Raju.  
"Nothing. I want to know what happen to them,"  
"Freedom, you have more 10 minutes to pack all your things before the plane depart to Malaysia soon," siad Optimus Prime.  
"Freedom will return to Malaysia today?" said Tricia.  
Back to these couples.  
"Freedom, get your things hurry!" said Sari.  
"And what about you?" replied Freedom.  
The freeboy is getting his clothes to put them into his bag.

_To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left._

Freedom is keep finding his thing. Sari just looking toward him.  
"Hey, girl! You're lazy bones!" inusuated Freedom.  
"Sorry," replied Sari.

_To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff,yes,I bought it  
Baby,please don't touch(don't touch)._

"Yeah, that is your gift from me to you," said Freedom, showing the teddy bear to Sari.  
"You know about it?" asked Sari.  
"So, what?"  
Sari says,

_And keep taking that mess,that's fine  
Could you walk and talk,  
At the sametime and it's my name that on that jag,  
so go move your bags,let me call you a cab._

"Hey, the Autobots are here. Why are you want to call the cab?" asked Freedom.  
The Autogirl is looking through the window and.  
"Hey, Sari! Does Freedom is ready to return?" asked Bumblebee.  
Freedom is walking out from his house, bringing his bag, following with Sari.  
He placing his bag to the ground, looking toward her for the last time.

_Standing in the front yard,telling me,  
How I'm such a fool?  
Talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you,  
You got me twisted._

"Freedom ,you have any last words to Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, Free. You'll never return to Detroit, so tell her something is important," said Ah Chong.  
"Sari, I want to tell you that…" said Freedom.  
"Free.." said the Autogirl.

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have another you in a minute,  
materfact he'll be here in a minute(baby)_

"Sari, what else do you want to tell me?" asked Freedom.  
Sari says,

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have you by tomorrow,  
so want you ever for a second get to thinking,  
You're irreplaceable._

"So, you cannot return to Optimus?" asked Freedom.  
"Maybe," said Sari, looking into the ground, shy.  
"Free, what about Amysha?" asked Amir.  
"Amy?" Freedom shocked.  
Sari says,

So go ahead and get gone,  
call up that chick and see if she's home.  
I bet you thought, that I didn't know,  
what do you think,I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
rolling her around in the car that I bought you,  
Baby, drop them keys, hurry up before your taxi leave,

"Okay, Sari. I'll leave and please forgetting me," said Freedom, walking away from her.

_Standing in the front yard,telling me,  
How I'm such a fool?  
Talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you,  
You got me twisted._

"Freedom, wait!" screamed Sari, running toward Freedom, kissing him.  
"You said, nothing that you want to tell me, but what about now?" aksed Freedom.

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have another you in a minute,  
materfact he'll be here in a minute(baby)_

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have you by tomorrow,  
so want you ever for a second get to thinking,  
You're irreplaceable._

"Please let me go, Sari," said Freedom, refuses her and get into Amir's car.  
Sari says,_  
_

_So since I'm not your everything.  
How about I'll be nothing?(nothing?)  
Nothing at all of you nothing (nothing)  
Baby, I want she'd a tear for you,  
I want she'd a tear for you,  
I won't lose a wink of sleep(of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is(truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy._

Suddenly, there is one car is coming there. Amtsha is walking out from it.  
She says,

_To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left._

_To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left._

_  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking,  
You're irreplaceable._

"Hey, Amy! How did you know that Freedom will return to Malaysia today?" asked Raju.  
"I'm just know it," replied Amysha.  
"Amy, you already know that I'm love you but sorry, I must go home," replied Freedom.  
When Freedom is walking into Amir's car, Amysha says,

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have another you in a minute,  
materfact he'll be here in a minute(baby)_

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have you by tomorrow,  
so want you ever for a second get to thinking,  
You're irreplaceable._

"Huh, you're replaceable," said Freedom, from Amir's car.  
"Amir, we need to left this place,"  
That car is starts and Sari screams, "Wait, Free! Stop it!"  
It stops moving. Freedom walking out from the car and, "What do you want from me, Sari?"  
Sari says,_  
_

_You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have another you in a minute,  
materfact he'll be here in a minute(baby)_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished,  
Cause you made your bed now laying it,  
You must know about me,  
You must know about me,  
I could have you by tomorrow,  
so want you ever for a second get to thinking,  
You're irreplaceable._

"Okay, Sari. See you in heaven," said Freedom, kissing her and walking into that car.  
"Wait!" screamed Amysha.  
"Amy, what else do you want?" asked Freedom.  
"Please don't go, Freedom Catchous. I have something to tell you. It will change your decision to return to Malaysia soon,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just wait and see,"

* * *

Scene 2: Don't speak

* * *

That moment, Freedom postpones his decision to go to airport to return to Malaysia.  
"So, Amy. What are you want to see me?" asked Freedom.  
"We need to discuss at your home," replied Amysha, both of them are walking into the house.  
"And the others, what are you waiting for? You can go in," said her again.  
All these humans are following after her into Freedom's house.  
"And the Autobots, sorry! Humans only!" said Amysha again. The door is closed.  
"Guys, Amy is too bad!" said Bumblebee.  
"Why are we not allowed to enter too? There is something could happen," said Optimus Prime.  
"I think that something is unpredictable can happen," said Prowl.  
"Please don't tell me that this is Amy's plan," said Ratchet.  
"Yeah, Amy had tricked us. After this, she can trick them too," said Bulkhead.  
"Amy will tricking them?" All of them shocked.  
At the same time, Amysha is taking out her file, showing some papers.  
"What does the paper mean?" asked Freedom.  
"Actually, this is a one-year-contract from Evonitte Records," replied Amysha.  
"The contract? Why do you want to give to Freedom?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Actually, all of his fans are missing of him, his popularity, his voice, his talent,"  
"But does Freedom's music career is ruined?" asked Tricia.  
"Actually, Freedom is not ruined, but he is silent for more half a year," replied Amysha.  
"Oh, I know," replied Raju.  
"But that's useless if Freedom is signing the contract as he need to return to Malaysia," said Amir.  
"He must tell his parents that he will stay here ever for continue his career," said Amysha.  
"Come on, Freedom. I'm very love you," said Sari.  
"Allright, I'll signing this contract and everything is settle," said Freedom.  
"At least, you'll return to your career as usual, and better than that!" said Amysha, winks.  
Back to the Autobots,  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, you go to that back yard," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
Both of them are rushing to the backyard of that house.  
"Bulkhead, Ratchet, you come with me. We need to finish this discussment,"  
All of them are getting to their taskplace.  
Return to these humans,  
Freedom is signing his new contract, at the same time, he is looking toward Sari.  
"What the shining of you, Sari?" asked Freedom.  
"Shining? Nothing," replied Sari.  
Freedom feels something, walking toward the Autogirl and gives her a kiss and,  
"Move aside, Sari!" screamed Freedom, pushing her aside.  
And suddenly, BANG! There is one shoots come from outside, it hits Freedom. All of them shocked. Freedom is laying on the floor, bleeding.  
"Freedom ,what happen to you?" asked Sari.  
"Oh, no! What I've done?" said Amysha, nervously.  
The three Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet) are rushing into the room and,  
"it's too late!" said Optimus Prime.  
"Amy, what actually want to do? You want to kill Freedom?' scolded Amir.  
"I doesn't mean to kill Freedom but..' replied Amysha.  
"But why are you killing him?" asked Raju.  
"I want to kill Sari!" replied Amysha, then she cover her mouth.  
"What? You want to kill me? What is my fault to you?" scolded Sari.  
"You've take over my boyfriend!"  
"Freedom don't want you, remember!"  
"Amy…how.. could…you.. killing…me.." said Freedom, weakily.  
All Malaysian pals are keep after him.  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Bulkhead.  
"I'm okay. But you've failed to rescue Freedom!" replied Sari, increasing her voice.  
"Prime, we have caught someone is killing Freedom," screamed Bumblebee and Prowl, taking Cobra into the house.  
"Oh, no! My plan is ruined!" sighed Amysha.  
"So, this incident is just your evil plan, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.. but I doesn't mean to kill Freedom.."  
Sari is rushing into Freedom, trying to wake him up but.  
"You…Know…Sari…is..my…America's…Suite..heart.." said Freedom waeker.  
Then he is laying unconsciously, dead.  
"Free? Free!!!!!" screamed Sari, cannot accept the reality, Freedom is gone forever.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always_

_I really feel  
That Im losing my best friend  
I cant believe  
This could be the end_

Amysha is walking toward the scene, regretting of her deeds.

_It looks as though youre letting go  
And if its real,  
Well I dont want to know_

"Sari, please forgive me," said Amysha.  
"You say what?" scolded Sari, looking toward her.

_Dont speak  
I know just what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Dont tell me cause it hurts  
Dont speak  
I know what youre thinking  
I dont need your reasons  
Dont tell me cause it hurts_

Sari is running from the scene, Optimus Prime and Amysha are running after her.  
"Sari, Amy is want to discuss with you," said Optimus Prime.  
"I don't want to speak with that murderer like Amy!" scolded Sari.  
"Sari… please let me to talk," said Amysha.

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening_

_As he die, both you and i  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

"Please don't tell me everything!" screamed Sari.  
"Sari, I want to tell you.." replied Amysha.

_Dont speak  
I know just what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Dont tell me cause it hurts no no no  
Dont speak  
I know what youre thinking  
And I dont need your reasons  
Dont tell me cause it hurts_

"Sari, Amy is want to tell you," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's okay, Optimus. I'm surrender," replied Amysha.

_Its all ending,  
I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

All the Autobots and the Malaysian pals are rushing to the scene. Amir placing Freedom's body to the ground slowly. Amysha is never stop crying and she blames of everything. Sari is walking forward and.

_You and me  
I can see he's dying... are we?_

"Yeah, we are," replied Amysha.  
'Hey, Amy! Sari don't talk with you!" scolded Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, you've killed Freedom, maybe you want to kill her to get Freedom, right?" said Tricia angrily.  
"Sari, please listen to me. Actually.." said Amysha, but Sari pushes her down.

_Dont speak  
I know just what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Dont tell me cause it hurts no no  
Dont speak  
I know what youre thinking  
And I dont need your reasons  
Dont tell me cause it hurts  
Dont tell me cause it hurts  
I know what youre saying  
So please stop explaining  
Dont speak dont speak dont speak  
No I know what youre thinking  
And I dont need your reasons  
I know you good I know you good  
I know you real good oh_

Sari is running once again, far away.  
"Come back here!" scremaed Amysha.  
"You don't need to get after Sari," All Malaysian pals are catching her.  
"Listen, Amy. We need you and him for further investigation," said Optimus Prime.  
"Hey, why are you need me and Cobra? What's my fault?"  
"You'll talk about that later, Amy," said Optimus Prime, then he transforming into the fire truck to get after Sari.  
The Autogirl is keep running, crying.

_La la la la la la la la la  
Dont dont ooh ooh  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush dont tell me cause it hurts  
Hush hush_ darling  
Hush hush darling  
Hush hush dont tell me cause it hurts

"Sari, wait!" screamed Optimus Prime, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Please let me alone, Optimus. Freedom's gone," replied Sari, crying.  
"Sari, I want to tell you something,"  
"It's too late, Optimus."  
"You've said 'it's too late' but I'm not,"  
Optimus Prime is knees down opposite her, kissing Sari. "Please let me to take over your heart,"  
"Optimus, you've touching me!" screamed Sari, hugging him lovely.

* * *

_Scene 3: My happy ending_

* * *

At one hospital,  
All of them are waiting for get Freedom's dead body. Then, Freedom is take out from the ward, officially dead.  
"We need to call his adopted parents to take him to Malaysia," said Amir.  
"Poor them," said Raju.  
"You pity of whom?" asked Ah Chong.  
"Freedom's adopted parents. They're want Freedom continuing his studies, right?"  
"Yeah, God decides everything." Said Tricia.  
"And you know what? I want to tell you," said Ah Chong.  
"Next time, Ah Chong. This is not our suitable time," said Amir.  
Meanwhile,  
"Sari, please forgive me. I doesn't mean to kill your boyfriend. But I.." said Amysha.  
"Please let me alone, Amy! You've just killed Freedom. I don't want you killing me," scolded Sari.  
"But I'm accidently.."  
"Miss Gorrshei, you're under arrest for murdering Freedom Catchous," The polices are arrive there, catching Amysha and take her away.  
"Please forgive me, Sari! Please forgive me! Please forgive! Please!" screamed Amysha.  
Sari looks frusted, crying and running from the hospital. She need to be alone as she is sad of death of her boyfriend. Then.  
"Sari, we know that you're sad for your boyfriend's death, but can we…" asked Amir.  
"Thanks, Amir. But I cannot replacing Free with someone else," said Sari, sadly.  
"Actually, don't be sad, Sari. Please dry your tears,"  
The Autogirl is rubbing her eyes to stops herself from crying.  
"What do you want to tell me?" asked Sari.  
"Sari, I want to tell you that I'll getting married," said Ah Chong.  
"Please, Ah Chong. That's not funny," said Sari.  
"Actually, that is what Ah Chong said. Ah Chong wants to marry me next month," said Tricia.  
"Congatualtions," said Sari, insincerely.  
"Sari, you must accept the reality, Freedom is gone forever. But one day, you know the reason of why Freedom is lefting you," persuaded Raju.  
"Yeah, I know. But.."  
"Sari, trust me. You'll know it,"  
All of them are getting their car and lefting the scene.  
Sari is continues crying, keep walking from one path to one path.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Freedom ,even you've lefting me, I can't forget you. You're everything for me. I don't know why but you're something special for me. Even there are lots of guys want to be with me, I cannot choose either of them because..you're already in my heart. And you said, I need to return to Optimus. Actually, I cannot return to him. I'm very love you. Please, Freedom. If you can talk to me, tell me something!**

"Sari," said Optimus Prime.  
"Don't pretending to be Optimus. You're Freedom," said Sari.  
"I'm Optimus, Sari. Look behind you,"  
The Autogirl is turning her head backward and.  
"Optimus?"  
"Sari, can I take over your heart?"  
"But are you sure you not lefting me as Freedom lefted me?"  
"I'm not, Sari. Thus, I'll protect you from any trouble before you. I'm makesure I'll be your best lover did you loved most,"  
"Optimus, you're one and only for me.. and I.."  
"For your sake, please forgetting Freedom,"  
"Forgetting Freedom? I can't, Optimus. It's too hard for me,"  
"That's okay, Sari. You'll assume me as your Freedom,"  
The other Autobots are walking after them.  
"Prime is right, Sari. You need him one more space to replace Freedom," said Ratchet.  
"How much long you want to love someone is gone?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah, Sari. Let him be. We need to keep this life on," said Bumblebee.  
"I think Sari is right," said Optimus Prime.  
"Why do you talk like that?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Freedom is gone from Sari. We need her one moment to forget Freedom before she accept me as her partner,"  
"Yeah, but how much long we need to wait?' asked Bumblebee.  
"Not for long. Maybe a week,"  
Sari is looking toward them and starts singing.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Your life is not ends here," said Prowl.  
"You need to forget Freedom and accept us as your friend," said Ratchet.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"What else do you want to say, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You want to tell us that you're don't want to need us, right?" asked Bulkhead.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Sari, I want to tell you something," said Optimus Prime.  
"Tell it, Optimus. I want to hear it," replied Sari.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

"Optimus? Are you very need me?" asked Sari.  
"Yes, Sari. I love you," replied Optimus Prime, kissing her passionately.  
"Here you go, Prime! Get her, Prime!" screamed Bumblebee.  
Prowl beats the bee and, "Get me too," The ninja-bot kissing the bee.  
"Oh, mean!"  
"Hey, Bumblebee! Get your score!" screamed Sari. Bumblebee shocked and kissing Prowl.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Sari, you're very love me, do you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
The Autogirl says,

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

"Come on, Sari. Everything is done. We need to return to Detroit. That's all," said Bumblebee.  
"And our life are like usual," said Bulkhead.  
"Next time, no Freedom, no Malaysian pals and no Amysha," said Ratchet.  
"But you're still Sari," said Prowl.  
Sari says,

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Okay, Autobots. Transform and roll out!"  
All of them are transform into the vehicle mode and take her away.  
During her journey to go home, Sari is singing something,

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
__  
_"Sari, are you still thinking of Freedom?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"No, I'm now thinking of you," replied Sari.  
"Now, I'm relieved,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing,"  
Then, Optimus Prime want to say something, "Team, you go home first. I need to take after Sari for a while,"  
The others are keep their journey while the fire truck is rolling to one path and when it arrives at the top of a hill, he transform into the robot mode.  
"Optimus, why are you take me here?" asked Sari, sitting on his shoulder lightly.  
"Actually, I want to tell something but this is our secret ever," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Tell me what?"  
Both of them are looking after the sun which it sets in the west.  
"Sari, from now we start our new life,"  
"New life?"  
"Forgetting everything that passed and keep this moment as your new beginning,"  
"Yeah, I'll do it,"  
"And one more thing. We start our new life, begin with this,"  
"With what?"  
Then, Optimus Prime looking toward Sari intently and kissing her tenderly. "This is our moment to start our life together,"  
Sari replying his kiss and she says, "I hope this moment will change our life better,"  
After that, both of them are staring each other and their lips are meet…,

* * *

"Wait! Wait!" screamed VeekaIzhanez myself.  
"Veeka, how could you come here and inteferent this scene?" asked Sari.  
"Sorry, pal. You said, you want to continue your love story, right?"  
"So, what else do you want to tell us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm sorry to say, actually, SARI SUMDAC THE MUSICAL TRILOGY ends here. Just ends here, no season 2, 3 or else," replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"Oh, no!" Both of them can't believe of this statement.  
"That's okay, Optimus Prime, Sari, next time, I'll write you more stories of you, just for you," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Thanks, Veeka. I'm very love you," said Sari.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah… and then I'll give you recap of your trilogy based on your favourite songs that my pals voted of, Sari,"  
"You mean, my favorite songs in my playlist, your pals voted?"  
"So, what? You want it, right?"  
"Yeah, I hope they're like your trilogy based on me,"  
"Okay, I want to return to my computer first, so I can finish your story,"

* * *

Then, they're kissing together to prove their love and affection together, thus they want to forget their last scene and their love story is going to the beginning.

The End….

Moral value: Don't believe something that you can't be trusted.  
This love is too difficult but what else we want to do. This is life, your life must keep going on.

**A/N: After 30 May, I'll be in holiday for two weeks. So, no new stories given to you during that time. But I'll give you more and more stories after 15 June. Just look at my profile to know what you'll get after this.  
Also have you vote your 40 favorite song in my profile? Hurry up; it will be close soon!  
Also… I've forgot it! See ya, pal! Watch out! Whatever! Enjoy…**_  
_


End file.
